Finchel's Future
by lozlol
Summary: Amelia, Aaron and Alex Hudson learn to navigate through life- romantic relationships, friendships, kindergarten, middle school, high school and beyond- together. K until they're in high school. T while they are in high school, just in case.
1. Prologue- Names

_**Prologue- Names**_

_**AN: This story is about Finchel's kids as they grow up from babies to high school graduates. Sorry this is short but it's just a prologue so the following chapters will be longer.**_

_**I will try and update this as often as possible but I'm working on other fanfictions too, so please be patient!**_

_**It all began on 3**__**rd**__** March 2012…**_

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I stare down at the beautiful baby boy in my arms and look across at my fiancé and soon to be brother in law, each holding a gorgeous baby girl. I feel tears in my eyes, knowing that although Finn and I are both still in college and this was unplanned, we wouldn't want it any other way.

As I look into Finn's eyes I notice they've been trained on me for a while. "Could you just wait outside for a minute bro?" Finn asks Kurt, who passes me the first born triplet- a feisty looking little girl- and I break from Finn's eyes to hold on tight to both children. As the door shuts, Finn shifts the last born triplet and shifts closer to me on the bed. "So…" He says, doing that adorable half smile of his.

"So?" I reply, the corners of my lips quirking up as I hold my children.

Finn motions to our boy, "We want to call this little guy Aaron Joshua Berry, right?"

"Aaron Joshua HUDSON!" I correct him. "We're getting married soon anyway, but even if we weren't I'd want any child of mine to have your last name." Finn doesn't reply but looks very happy.

"And what about our two little ladies? Which of you looks more like an Ava Jemma and which like an Amelia Rae?" He asks, taking Amelia from me and talking to the babies. Then he hands them carefully to me and takes Aaron.

Without any hesitation I nod my head to the last born. "She looks like an Amelia Rae," I nod at the first born. "But I'm not sure about Ava for this little one anymore." I consider it for a moment and think about the baby name book Quinn got us at the baby shower. "How about Alexandra Jemma Hudson?"

"Alex for short." Finn cuts in, looking ecstatic. "Perfect." He kisses each baby on the head. "You're all perfect."

As Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt re-enter (Quinn and Kurt are the god-parents), we hand them each a triplet and embrace each other. After a little while, our friends leave and the grandparents hold their children. Finn rushes forward and starts stroking Aaron's hair and playing with Alex while I tell my fathers off for holding Baby Amelia wrong and hold her dainty hand. I give each of my babies an adoring look and Carole bends down,

"With parents like you two," She whispers to me. "The Finchel kids' future is bright."

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Review/fave/follow!**_


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome Home!

_**Chapter 1-Welcome Home!**_

_Finn's POV:_

I hoist Amelia out of the car (car seat and all!) and take her inside. She's the most peaceful of the three and amazingly she's still asleep after her siblings have been screaming the whole way home!

I leave her in her car seat on the sofa and go back to the car to find Rachel attempting to take Alex out of her seat.

"Its okay babe, I'll do it."

"But they're my kids too Finn! I want to help!" She gives me puppy dog eyes that are hard to resist.

"And you can help hon. Its just- you're really tired after giving birth three times only a few days ago and I think you should -rest." I trail off nervous. She looks furious and I shut my eyes and lean back terrified of what's going to happen. You shouldn't ever get Rachel Berry mad! I feel no slap, what's going on? I open my eyes slightly at the noise of giggles and see Rachel laughing hysterically.

"You looked so funny!" She manages to get out between laughs.

"Well I'm glad you found it 'SO funny'." I imitate a girly high pitched voice for the last two words. "I was certain that I was seconds away from certain death!" We both start laughing even harder but are stopped by cries from all directions. "This is going to be the death of us." I mutter but Rachel hears.

"We can get through this together!" She says, smiling. I let her pick up Alex and carry her in, in the end, although I refuse to let her do anything else.

"I can't do this!" I cry out as soon as Rachel is upstairs. Amelia and Aaron are giggling at me and Alex is making faces at me. My worry ebbs away and I make faces back.

It is literally impossible to bring three babies upstairs working alone and I didn't want to call Rachel down but she came herself.

_Rachel's POV:_

I lie in bed but I can't sleep. I can hear my children and Finn downstairs laughing. Finn's obviously having problems, I'll go down and help.

"What are you doing up? Help me? Not that I need help!" He asks, starting to rant.

"You guys weren't up yet so I thought I'd come help." This makes him look relaxed. I smirk a little and take Aaron from Finn's arms, cooing to him as I take him up and place him in his little blue cot, I pull up the blankets and get into my own bed, already in my nightgown. Finn changes into his pyjama bottoms and takes off his top after placing the girls in bed. I stare at the three babies, all suspiciously quiet, Alex in her purple cot, Amelia in her pink one and Aaron in his blue. As we turn off the lights two babies start crying!

I reach under the bed for the baby supplies I bought. I pull out two dummies and put one in Alex's mouth and one in Aaron's. Aaron stops crying and sucks on his dummy but Alex spits hers out and continues crying. I fed them just before we left the hospital, not more than a couple of hours ago and we changed them into new diapers not long before that. In fact I did Alex's again expertly in the car while I waited for Finn to return. So what could be the problem?

I try breast-feeding Alex again and she seems slightly better but when I stop although still holding her to my chest she still seems good. It's when I try to take her back to bed that she starts bawling again and wakes up Aaron.

"She wants you to hold her!" Finn whispers putting his arm around me. Of course. I hold Alex close to my chest until she eventually falls asleep then I carefully place her back in her cot.

I fall into a deep sleep as soon as my head touches the pillow again full of Finn and CALM babies but am awoken as one of those CALM babies grows and starts sobbing.

"ALEX!" Finn and I hiss simultaneously.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and a big thanks to my first follower for this story- vainhedgepig.**_

_**Review/fave/follow and check out my other story All The Things I Lost- even if you're not a Kickin' It fan you'll still understand and hopefully enjoy it.**_

_**Also, this story is not nearly as popular as ATTIL so far so from now I'll only update this once a week and ATTIL more, unless I get loads of requests.**_

_**Lozlol x**_


	3. Chapter 2- Moving Out

_**Chapter 2- Moving Out:**_

_**AN: Hi! Thanks to people who reviewed/faved/followed.**_ _**Also guys, I'm away from Tuesday till next Wednesday but I promise I'll have at least one more good chapter ready for you by then because the journey is 48 hours there and back!**_

_**Replies to guests**_

_**Guest- Yeah, I am going to chapters from the kids' point of view when they get a bit older, probably when they're like 10? Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**May- Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**_

_Finn's POV:_

It's been just over 6 months since Rachel had the triplets and I've grown to adore-and sometimes despise- them! Seriously though, they are very cute and where Amelia is lovely because she is sweet and quiet, Alex is great in a playful and loud way. Then there's Aaron. He's like a mix of the girls. He can be loud and he's definitely playful but he's definitely a mommy's boy too. He always shuts up whenever Rachel holds him, in fact usually all three do.

Alex has started to crawl backwards and my mom says that this is quite early. I'm proud of Alex though I doubt she'll get any quieter. Knowing her now, when she's like 17 she'll still be boasting loudly to Amelia and Aaron going "I STARTED CRAWLING FIRST, na na na na na!"

Rachel's dads have been great, seeing as they have quite a lot of money they have been able to supply us for quite a while but I realise that it's time to get a job to support my family. I obviously don't want to be in the army anymore since I have Rachel and the kids, I know it's not that much money but maybe I could be a teacher. I do want to help people- like Mr Schue does. Yeah.

_Rachel's POV:_

We're moving the triplets out of our room and into the nursery that Finn and I-well mainly Finn- have spent so long working on. We've bought everything they could need from 2 sets of chests of drawers and curved lighting to a huge array of toys and books.

It's almost six in the evening when the nursery is completely ready and been double checked for safety hazards about seventy times.

Very helpfully all of the kids fell asleep in Blaine and Kurt's car when the couple took them out as a favour for us.

Kurt picks up Amelia, I pick up Alex and Finn picks up Aaron while Blaine parks the car around as silently as possible.

Careful not to disturb them we each take a baby in and place them in their respective cot (from our room).

We tiptoe out of the room and close the door. Making our way downstairs and out to the garden where Finn and Blaine set up the barbecue I make a bet with Kurt that it will be 15 minutes tops until we are disturbed by a scream, most likely Alex's. Not knowing my kids as well as I do he says an hour! Ha!

Sure enough it's almost been fifteen minutes when while Kurt and I are upstairs sorting through clothes we hear a little sob. Grinning truimpantly at Kurt and then sighing I go through to the nursery expecting to see Alex however instead it's Amelia sobbing. I should have known- it was too quiet to have been Alex's- or Aaron's for that matter. I feed her, she stops and then when I place her back she continues, I burp her again, it's okay until I put her back, I do everything I can think of and am starting to despair when I realise that maybe she's scared of this new place. To test this theory out I put her down on the sofa but she isn't crying.

It must be her crib then. Oh! I remove the mobile with incy wincy spider on it from the top of her crib and when placing her back she drops off immediately. I stand there a minute half expecting the other two to start giggling now but they don't.

I head back outside and find a half-eaten burger on my plate. Straight away my eyes go to Finn and I raise my eyebrows. He shrugs. He's an actor but he's not the best. I KNOW he's lying! I take a sausage from his plate and eat it, smirking at him!


	4. Chapter 3- Dreams

_**Chapter 3: Dreams**_

_A/N:Hi again! This chapter is mainly about Quick and not the kids but it was needed fluffy stuff. I only managed to get one done for each story in the end but this is really long instead of doing a couple of short ones._

_Disclaimer: Always forget to do this. I don't own glee, any of the songs or movies used in this chapter. Just the plot._

_Enjoy xox_

_**Quinn's POV:**_

I am sat on the sofa very bored when suddenly I get an idea. I phone up Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Tina and Rachel and invite them all around for a sleepover. Apart from Rachel and Sugar they all agree quickly. Sugar says that she's away so she can't which is good really as I was only inviting her to be polite. I hate her. Anyway...Rachel is all panicky about the kids.

"What about my babies? Who's going to look after my babies if I'm not there? I can't bring them here!"

"Don't you have a husband?" I retort and finally she agrees to come but insists that she has to check on Finn every hour! I manage to get this down to every two.

No surprise Rachel's last to arrive, looking worried. Santana's already drunk almost a whole bottle of red wine but she doesn't get drunk easily so that's cool, seeing as its her wine anyway.

We all sit in the living room on the couch to watch Titanic and sob. Then we watch Mean Girls to feel a bit lighter and relaxed. Rachel's laughing with the rest of us when she gets a call from Finn and her face pales.

"Oh no! What if one of the triplets is horribly ill? What if Finn took them to Kurt's or something and they got in a car crash?"

"Puck's with Finn at your house! He texted me just now and said he is." I smile. It's sweet how she gets all worried about her children.

"What if Puck-"

"Just answer the goddam phone woman!" Santana screeches then bursts out laughing at the TV.

Rachel picks her phone up and answers it, leaving the room to do so. When she returns after about twenty minutes I ask "what did Finn want?"

"Just to check up on me. He was worried that I hadn't called seeing as I said I would." She seems calmer now. I love how Finn has that effect on her, they're so perfect together.

"Rach, come help me make some popcorn?" I ask, eager to talk. She nods and we go into the kitchen

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I feel nervous when Quinn asks me to come help her. Sure, we're friends now and we've put the past behind us but there's a small part of me that's worried she's still the cool cheerleader who throws slushies at me and I'm still the selfish loser that accepts them without a fight.

However she's being really nice. We chat for a minute and then when the others have gone upstairs she gestures for me to sit down and I do. She follows suite. When we're sitting opposite each other she grins at me and declares "Rachel, I know it's not your dream of being a broadway star and maybe it's not my old one either but your reality is what I wish for right now. A loving partner. Beautiful children." And she tears up- I'm sure, thinking about Beth. I go around to her seat and hug her.

"My dreams have changed too. I don't want anything else." And I mean it. "But you have it too." She looks up at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Noah loves you so much and I know you adore him." I ache to tell her what Finn has told me, that Noah is planning to propose to her TOMORROW! "And surely you'll have kids in the future. I'm sure my- Shelby will let you visit Beth lots if you want to, too."

"I don't though. Beth needs one mom and we both need to move on but I badly want to be a mom!"

I can't hold back a grin because I'm pretty sure Quinn's dream is soon to come true.

_**Puck's POV:**_

I pull up at Finn and Rachel's house in my motorbike, excitement racing through my body. If all goes to plan tomorrow I'll be engaged!

I can't believe I'm thinking like this but I love Quinn, I'm a changed man.

I charge inside the house and produce the ring to Finn.

"Does it look okay dude?" I question anxiously.

"Sure man. Pretty similar to Rachel's actually!" Finn says. Is that supposed to be an insult, I thought he was on budget when he got a ring! Whatever. It's the thought that counts right? And geez I've put a ton of thought into this.

_**Finn's POV:**_

I pick up the kids and dress them in the outfits for Puck's proposal, cute red dresses for the girls and a little suit with a red tie for Aaron. I myself am dressed in a similar outfit to his and Rachel is in a puffy red dress too. Puck's proposal idea is amazing. He wanted to sing the first song they ever sang (just them) together but he was sexting Santana during that so decided against it. Then he wanted to sing 'Beth' but he thought it might bring back painful memories. Eventually he decided on a mash-up of "Locked out of Heaven" and "Marry You" both by Bruno Mars. He's spent ages working it all out. Quinn had better say yes! Who am I kidding? Of course she'll say yes. She loves him.

_**Quinn's POV:**_

"Where are we going?" I ask, suspicious as soon as my mother arrives ready to take me out.

"I told you the park for a picnic now shh!" I shut up as instructed and am very bored glaring out the window when suddenly I see a familiar face. Sam?! And another a little further along! Tina! Santana! Lauren! Mr Schue! Mike! Mercedes! Artie! Finn holding one of his kids! Blaine holding another! And Kurt holding the last! Everyone from glee, except for Rachel and Puck.

As I step out of the car onto the pavement, my smile wide, Rachel appears by my side and links my arm in hers smiling back at me.

The glee club starts singing. I am very confused looking at all of my old friends in costume until I see Puck step forward from behind a tree and now I'm glad Rachel's holding me. He looks so handsome. He steps closer to me and hands me the beautiful lilies he was carrying- my favourites as he slowly starts to sing,

"Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never want to put my heart on the line

Swimming in your world is something spiritual

I'm born again everytime you spend the night." He spins me around as the glee club take over and we get lost in each other's eyes.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no.

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go.

If you're ready like I'm ready."

Then Puck joins again,

"Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you!"

And he sinks to one knee. Covering my mouth I finally realise what's happening and happy tears pour out of my eyes as I nod fast. Puck continues but looks ecstatic.

"Can I just stay here, spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make me feel like I been locked out of heaven for to long

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Cause you make me feel like

I been locked out of heaven for too long

I think I wanna marry you!"

_Review/fave/follow!_


	5. Chapter 4- Walking,Talking and Birthdays

_**Chapter 4- Walking, Talking and First Birthdays**_

**Kurt's POV:**

I sit in the living room of Rachel and Finn's house with her and the children- Finn's out training to be a teacher. Between the six of us- Rachel (mommy), Finn (daddy, (Uncle) Blaine, (Auntie) Quinn, (Uncle) Puck and me- we've been doing our best to teach these almost one year olds how to talk by repeating the simple phrases "momma", "dada", "food" and "sleep". So far it's not working. Rachel keeps saying how thrilled she'll be when she can finally understand what they're saying yet before we all know it the time will have flown and they'll be teenagers swearing and she'll be wishing for those adorable little silent babies. When they do decide to open their mouths or walk we think it'll be Alex first. She may be loud but here's one thing about her: just like Rachel, when she decides she wants to do something she WILL achieve it, which is why I'm not surprised that when Finn walks in and Rachel says "Its dada kids!" pointing to him, Alex follows suit and cries out "baba! Baba!" Sure it's not exactly correct but its close enough!

"Oh my god!" Finn almost squeals out sounding very girly. He runs over to Rachel and hugs her then picks up Amelia and spins her around. Amelia looks like she's having fun though Alex and Aaron start sobbing, feeling inferior. I totally know the feeling. I go to pick them up however Rachel and Finn are already there, looking guilty and kissing all three children. It must be difficult to have three nearly one year olds.

Feeling as though I'm interrupting family time I stand up to leave but then Rachel stands up too and pulls me into their family hug.

**Rachel's POV:**

My babies are a whole year old! Where did that time go? Now they can walk (with support) and talk (a lot). I finally get what my dads said about me growing up so fast and suddenly slipping out of their clutches. They're quite easily pleased at this age regarding birthday parties. We're just doing one with our family. Our oversized glee family and our families as well. We give the babies baby food and mush up some simple sponge birthday cake for them. All the adults (and Finn's little 4 year old half-sister Maeve) eat chocolate cake and other party food though and although the birthday presents mainly consist of toys and books it feels really special. Everyone has fun playing charades and funny old fashioned party games (which the babies take part in on either my team, Finn's team, Uncle Kurt's team or Auntie Quinn's team). We manage to get them to say "pank ew" for each of their presents so overall I would say the party is a huge success.

When everyone leaves after three hours of fun except Quinn and Puck who are sleeping over in the spare room we try to get the kids to have a nap after the excitement of what just happens yet they don't want to.

Eventually we just take them downstairs and let them crawl around a bit.

We've been trying to teach them to walk with no luck and as they try again to walk the four of us help them. They seem to think it's a competition especially Aaron who hasn't been first to accomplish anything first yet and as we hold him upwards and hold his hands he takes a step forwards! The four of us gather the other two children as Aaron keeps walking, slowly but surely. As we let go of his hands he falls a bit but we help him back up and clinging onto the fence that keeps them safely away from the fire he starts to move by without us!

A few weeks later when Quinn and Puck have long ago gone home, Aaron manages to walk completely unsupported!

"Well done little man!" Finn cries out, sounding so proud. Then looks at me and says jokingly "One for the boys." And I laugh.

"Two for the girls."

A/N: Hi, sorry it's short but these are all going to be different lengths, depending on if it is an interesting bit. I'll probably do when they are starting kindergarten next, or I might do a family holiday. I want to get onto the bits about them being teenagers and how their high school lives compare to Finn and Rachel's so I basically want to move it on quite quickly but review to tell me if you have a theme you want for a chapter, or just say if you are enjoying this.

Thanks for reading.

Bye


	6. Chapter 5- Kindergarten

_**Chapter 5- Kindergarten**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, faves and follows. Sorry if I didn't sound like convincing almost five year olds! I did my best! Enjoy, review, fave and follow. By the way, if there's bad grammar**_

_**or wrong spelling it's because I'm trying to make them sound younger.**_

_Finn's POV:_

Amelia's sat at the table, finishing her breakfast, dressed, Rachel has done her hair for her and her bag is packed. Aaron is jumping up and down pulling his socks on. Both of them in a rush, excited for their first day of kindergarten. I hear shouts from upstairs and as I finish making all three packed lunches Alex trails down the stairs, a grumpy expression plastered on her face and still in her pyjamas.

Rachel follows her, carrying a pile of clothes and looking daggers at Alex.

"Alex, you have to go to school!"

"What about Lottie?" Alex asked, referring to Quinn and Puck's daughter.

"She's too young. She'll come up to kindergarten next year!"

"But she's my friend!"

"You'll make new friends." Rachel said in a softer but still firm tone. "Honey, it will all be okay." Which would have been a much more motherly action if she had not been pulling off Alex's pyjamas and yanking at her zips at the same time. "There, ready."

Two minutes, that was fast. I hand Alex a breakfast bar and she takes it to eat in the car as she grabs the bag that thankfully Rachel packed the night before and harshly shoves on her shoes.

"Bye mommy!" Comes a chorus of voices as the triplets leave and Rachel sinks her head to the table in mock dispair. I smirk and bend down to kiss her head before I troop out after the kids and we get into the car.

All the way to school they bombard me with questions.

"Is school fun?"

"Does school have crafty things?"

"Does school have a twampaline like at Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck's house?"

"What do you do in school?" Aaron asks.

"Well, at Kindergarten you paint, you play and you basically have fun!" No sooner have I finished then Alex orders

"Stay daddy! I don't like Amelia or Aaron."

"Alex!" I hiss but she just shrugs.

"I do like dem but I just want you or Mommy too."

"We can't Alex. I have a job to get to and Mommy is busy too. But she'll pick you up after school and I'm sure you will be saying "that was great, I made a tonne of new friends.""

"Daddy?" Pipes up Amelia's voice from the back.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" I answer.

"Do they have dance and singing?"

"Maybe darling but don't worry. You have ballet after school, remember?"

I can see Alex trying to roll her eyes like her mommy does, through the mirror. Finally we arrive at school. I take them right through to their classroom and try to give them all a quick peck on the cheek before I leave however despite her earlier nervousness Alex immediately runs off to go sit by a girl with black hair who looks as adventurous as her while Aaron heads over to a group of boys playing with toy race cars. Only Amelia lingers to give me a quick kiss and a wave before she heads off too.

As I leave they tell me all the usual teachers tell parents. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Pick them up at 2 o'clock. I'll see you later." I glance back at them and see all three looking happy, before I leave so I can get to McKinley on time.

_Alex's POV:_

I talk to a girl called Izzy. She says she's not new. She was here last year. I ask her if there's a twampoline.

"What?"

"You've never been on a twampoline?"

"No." I stare at her.

"Do you want to come to my Auntie Quinn's house? She has a great twampoline!" She nods and we stand up to go run around.

_Aaron's POV:_

When we get to school I go play with some boys who have toy cars.

"Vroom! Vroom!"

"What's your name?" Asks one.

"Aaron." I tell them.

"Do you like cars?" Says another.

"Yes."

"Let's all play then!" And we don't play for long when a lady comes over and tells us all to sit down. She seems nice and says that her name is Mrs Smith and that she is our teacher. Then Mrs Smith gives us stickers with our names on. I see Amelia across the room sucking her thumb and sitting next to two girls and Alex near her with a girl whose sticker says Izzy. I wave at them both and they wave back excitedly.

_Amelia's POV:_

I sit with two girls called Macey and Chloe who are nice and who I recognise from ballet. We are talking about singing when a lady who they say is called Mrs Smith starts talking. She says that she's a teacher and I tell Macey and Chloe "my daddy's a teacher"!

"Cool!" Macey says and Chloe repeats her then says "shh. We have to be quiet when Mrs Smith is talking." So I nod and listen to Mrs Smith. She gives us stickers and as I hear Aaron's name I turn around to look for him and see him, and Alex. Aaron waves at me so I wave back.

When Mrs Smith finishes talking we play with the dolls for a while and then the whole class does painting and I paint mommy, daddy, Alex, Aaron and me. Macey paints her kitty, Fluffy. Chloe paints a tree. I like Macey's better but I don't say because I don't want to hurt Chloe's feelings.

Then we have lunch and swap our food around. After lunch we go outside to play. I am skipping with Macey and Chloe when we see Alex and her friend running around like boys and showing their knickers!

"EW!" Chloe and Macey say in unison and I hide my face.

"One of dem's my sister." I am scared. They won't like me anymore. But they just hug me and say "poor you" and we laugh. I like having friends.

_Alex's POV:_

After we have run around for a while Izzy wants to sit down so we sit on a bench on the field. I want to explore the bushes though so after a minute I pull her with me and we explore them. We find a secret place where we can sit down and talk. There's a tree in the secret place and she starts to teach me to climb it but then we have to go back in.

We play for a bit more before it's home time and if I were Amelia I would cry because I'm upset but now I just say bye to Izzy and as soon as we see Mommy I ask her if Izzy can come around tomowow.

_Rachel's POV:_

When I finish the cleaning I head to Kindergarten to pick the kids up expecting to see Alex's sour face again yet what I see is a bright faced happy girl who runs towards me and speaks fast. Then Aaron appears and asks the same question and finally Amelia who speedily begs me to let her friends come around too.

"So you had fun then?" I joke, hugging them all.

"I LOVE SCHOOL!" The triplets shout in unison.


	7. Chapter 6- Double Digits

_**Chapter 6: Double Digits **_

**Rachel's POV:**

Until this year we've always been able to give the triplets a joint birthday party. Swimming or bowling or dress up and party games. This year though, they all want something different. It's not that we're stingy or anything. It's just that three birthday parties are a lot to organise and they can't all be on their birthday. There's only two of us. If we want to organise three birthday parties amazingly it's going to take all of our effort.

"I want a cheerleading party Mommy! We can dress up as cheerleaders and use pom-poms and do singing and-"

"Ew, I don't want a cheerleading party. I'm a boy! I want to do go-karting with my mates! Then we could come back here for food."

"I want rock climbing!"

Who am I to let down three children? Especially for their tenth birthday.

"I'll do my best." I say, and I do.

I organise for Finn and Puck to take the boys go-karting, for Santana to take Alex and a few of her friends (including Quinn's daughter Lottie) rock-climbing while Britney, Quinn and I take Amelia and some of her friends to a hall (which you can book) and the two ex-cheerleaders give the girls a lesson. I wish I could be everywhere but I can't, although Finn and Santana promise to take lots of photos.

**Amelia's POV:**

I giggle as I jump up and down and try to copy Auntie Quinn. She's amazing!

I am stood at the front of the group and when I turn around everyone else is having fun too.

Chloe and Macey are my best friends and are stood next to me. We pick up our pom-poms and copy Auntie Brittany as she holds hers above her then jumps outwards and holds them out to the sides. Next she holds them both to the left, then the right. Suddenly she jumps down and we follow. We all shake the pom-poms and slowly raise them upwards till they're in the straight upwards position again. Repeat. Then Auntie Quinn runs through laughing and grabs Auntie Brittany's hips lifting her into the air a bit. Finally they both do the splits.

We all gaze at them before realising we're supposed to have a go. I partner with Macey. Macey's a little bit smaller than me so I try to lift her up but we both just fall to the floor laughing. I can do the splits but I don't bother. We're just having fun!

"Well done!" Auntie Quinn yells, jumping up and down as she talks, in a peppy mood. Mom says she was head cheerleader when they were in high school. "I hope to hear that you all join the cheerleading squad!" And then we all burst out laughing.

Best birthday ever!

**Alex's POV:**

I don't really have that many friends, just Lottie and Izzy really. I only invited Jasmine and Rue to be polite but I hang out with them sometimes and they're cool so it's good.

Aunt Santana is epic. She's so much fun. She takes us rock climbing and does it herself too. The instructor keeps flirting with her and after a while she just slaps him, not very hard, but still Rue, Jasmine and Izzy look quite shocked. Lottie and I just shrug. When Santana Lopez is your aunt you just get used to these things!

"Right, who's ready for some fun?" She says brightly after she slaps him and we all raise our hands. We get a new instructor and go on the craziest areas whilst Aunt Santana takes a tonne of pictures. I love the upside down one!

Best birthday ever!

**Aaron's POV:**

Uncle Puck and my dad take us to a race track and we go around again and again! Kieran, Rory, Peter, Josh and I have a race while the others practise because we've done it before then all ten of us have a huge race with Dad Uncle Puck too.

Best birthday ever!

**Rachel's POV:**

I sort out the food and when everyone is finished we all meet up at our house and have a picnic in the garden, with a Princess Victoria Sponge Cake for Amelia, a rich chocolatey one for Alex and a sponge cake in the shape of a soccer ball for Aaron.

As I hand out the party bags to what seems like the whole of their year I sigh and turn to Quinn, standing beside me and helping give out party bags too. I can't believe we did it.


	8. Chapter 7- Middle SchoolNew Me

_**Chapter 7: Middle School=New Me**_

_Alex's POV:_

I've always been a bit of a tomboy, but now I'm in middle school, I'm growing up and I'm ready to really put it all out there. On the morning of my first day I changed into ripped black jeans and a red t-shirt saying "I hate everything about you" with my red converse.

I brush my hair and leave it hanging loose, then I brush my teeth and finally I head down to breakfast. On the stairs I meet Amelia, looking way too happy and- perfect.

"You look a bit perky."

"You look a bit depressing."

"Mm." I roll my eyes and stomp down the stairs.

_Amelia's POV:_

People think I'm shy, but middle school means a change. On the morning of my first day of middle school I change into a purple miniskirt and a pink butterfly shirt with pink ballet pumps and a (fake) purple flower in my hair. I pull my hair into a high ponytail like how Auntie Quinn, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana said they wore their hair for cheerleading.

I put pink lip gloss on and a tiny bit of blusher but no other makeup apart from that. I slide some pink bangles on too to finish the look.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I look as good as I can manage. I head downstairs but on the stairs I meet Alex who looks like a Goth Yawn.

"You look perky."

"You look depressing." I counter. My new look appears to have given me a new sense of confidence. I see her roll her eyes before she stomps down the stairs. Putting on a winning smile again I hurry behind her.

_Aaron's POV:_

I get dressed and ready for school like half an hour before the girls even come down. I'm worried they are still asleep but then they appear looking- different.

"Morning Aaron! Morning Mom and Dad!" Amelia says a bit too brightly. I just stare.

"What happened overnight girls?" Dad asks, voicing my opinions. "You both look- very different."

"New school, new me!" They both declare and then Alex turns to glare at Amelia.

"That was MY idea!"

"I want to be a cheerleader," I could have sworn I hear Mom groan "so I'm not going to fight with you Alex!"

However Alex just attacks Amelia so Mom goes "Alexandra! You are grounded for- I'll tell you when you get home." I look up at the clock. We have two minutes to go get the bus!

Dad hands them both a cereal bar and they grab their bags then we literally have to jog down the road to get to the bus on time. It's pulling away as we arrive but it stops when the man sees us.

I meet some of my friends and sit quite near the back while Amelia sits with her friend Macey and Alex sits alone, because her friend Izzy gets on later. I try to focus on what my friends are saying but I just keep staring at my sisters who are glaring at each other.

Girls are so weird.

_Alex's POV:_

Middle school. Izzy and I walk to our first class and everything already feels different. I like this school way more but its still school! Yawn. At lunch we decide to stir up some trouble.

Seated at a table in the cafeteria and waiting until no-one is looking I flick a pea at a blonde haired girl seated at Amelia's table, wearing all pink. She spins around but Izzy and I are back to eating and talking. When she turns back around we both flick a huge spoonful of peas over to them and this time they see us. They flick more peas back, we throw spaghetti then somewhere in the cafeteria a boy yells "FOOD FIGHT!" and after a minute or so we manage to slip out of the room, laughing and joking. We put on our serious faces as the principal walks past and then hurry past.

Once we get off the bus Amelia assaults me screaming "how could you? How could you Alex? Because your 'my sister' and 'I love you'" She hisses out the words. "I didn't tell on you but everyone found in there got detention. You soulless idiotic brat! I'm never going to be a cheerleader now!"

Aaron pulls her off me and walks back home with her, leaving me sat on the curb. That was not like Amelia. For a second I feel bad but then I remind myself that she was just over-reacting. She'll be fine. Yet when I get home she is not fine.

Amelia is sat face down working on homework and completely ignores me when I enter.

"How was school Alex?" Mom asks. "Aaron tells me you got into trouble. What did you do?"

"Not me who got into trouble." I sigh and turn to look at Amelia. I have to own up. "Amelia and her friends did. But it was my fault, and I feel horrible. Izzy and I were just trying to have some fun but I feel horrible. And." I groan, Amelia still hasn't looked up. "And as soon as I get to school tomorrow I'm telling Principal Dayton that I started the food fight."

Mom smiles at me and starts to talk but I shake my head and storm upstairs, I'm not in the mood for her telling me how "it's the right thing to do" and ask "doesn't that feel better?" Because it doesn't.

I slam and lock my bedroom door and although I already have a piece of homework for tomorrow I ignore it and flop down on my bed then I hear a knock on my door. When I don't reply a piece of paper is pushed under my door and after a moment I go to pick it up. I unfold the paper and see it reads

"You are totally forgiven Alex, I over-reacted and that completely made up for it.

Amelia."

I open the door and she falls back, she was eavesdropping.

"Just don't expect me to keep doing this apologising thing. It was a one-time deal." But I smile at her before I turn on my heel and head back to thinking about everything except homework.


	9. Chapter 8- McKinley

_**Chapter 8: McKinley **_

_**A/N: Enjoy, this is such a long chapter for me!**_

_Alex's POV:_

Mom and Dad are extremely over-excited about the fact that we are starting at McKinley High School. Apparently it was their high school, it was the best time of their lives (although mom hastily added "obviously apart from when you three were born"), and all that jazz.

Amelia's excited too. She got into cheerleading in middle school and she's hoping to do it again this year. She said she's trying out for glee club too. Mom and Dad practically fainted with excitement when she told them that last part.

Amelia comes down in bright red wedge boots, a red top and a blue skirt. She's wearing a tonne of mascara and a bit of pink lip-gloss.

"Remember honey, after school you have ballet, then jazz, then singing!" Mom reminds Amelia. She says she doesn't have favourites but if she did I'm quite sure hers would be Amelia. Amelia loves singing and dancing and she's practically exactly what Mom was like at her age. She LOVES broadway and it's her dream. Apparently though Mom was much more lethal. She would kill to get her dream! Amelia's more like, I would ADORE to be on broadway but I'll get there, we can take it slow.

_Amelia's POV:_

As I enter McKinley with my friends I suddenly feel terrified. It's huge! Crowds of students stand around and they're all so tall, so old. Wearing letterman jackets and cheerleading uniforms, confident.

I'm about to phone Mom and ask her to take me home when Dad walks past and winks at me, mouthing "It'll be fine."

I look at my time table again and see that after home room I have Dad first! Filled with a new strength the three of us cling to each other to prevent ourselves from getting lost and head to find each of our home rooms.

_Aaron's POV:_

I'm with Eddie for home room so we find room 354 together and sit next to each other near the back. We see Krystal, Jemma, Carl, Skye and Joshua from our old middle school and nod towards each of them. Jemma, Skye and Krystal sit together a couple of rows from the back. Joshua joins up with another boy and Carl sits alone in the corner. Eddie and I whisper and in the end decide to ask him over.

"Hey Carl, come sit over here?" I ask. He nods and sits next to me. The three of us converse about cars, bikes, sports and TV.

_Alex's POV:_

Unfortunately my sister is in my home room but we sit at opposite sides of the room so that we don't have to speak. A couple of girls walk over and ask to sit with her and she says yes hesitantly to them both. I'm left sitting alone. A boy wanders over near me and asks to sit with me. I see Amelia and the two girls practically swooning but after staring at him for a second I don't see anything special.

"Nope." I say and go back to putting on more black eyeliner and blowing bubbles with my bubble gum. I don't even look up and when I eventually do he's gone however I see him a few rows back, bright red, but trying to act cool. I look a bit closer and see he is kinda handsome. Blonde hair that flops in his face. Tall. Thin. Muscles. Okay, he's very hot. I just don't like boys, especially not womanizers like that guy.

Some guy called Mr Lopez walks in, does registration and then sits back and chews some gums of his own. Clearly noticing me but not doing anything about it. Amelia looks appalled.

As the bell goes to signal the end of home room I look back at the mystery guy again and he's got two girls on his arm and is flirting with an extra three. Yeah, like I wanna sit anywhere near THAT.

At lunch we go down to the board where you sign up for stuff and I reluctantly sign up for glee (because Mom said she'd give me money and Dad said you get extra credit and who am I kidding? I'm not gonna graduate without some help!)

_Amelia's POV:_

At lunch we head down to the board where you sign up for clubs and try-outs. I sign up for glee club try-outs with Dad (today after school and it meets every other day for half an hour), cheerleading try-outs with Coach Sylvester (someone Dad told me to beware) (tryouts- tomorrow lunch time and it meets Monday-Wednesday lunchtime and Friday before school) and for my friends' sake hip-hop (no try-outs needed- before school on Tuesdays).

_Aaron's POV:_

All of the guys and I head down to sign up for stuff. We all sign up for football try-outs and Eddie and I do basketball too while Dave and Jack sign up for swimming instead. I stare at the thing saying glee club. As all of the guys except Dave head off I grab a pen and scribble my name. He stares at me.

I freeze. Oh no, now he thinks I'm a loser. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. Nothing.

"Hand me that pen." He says. Then he signs up and we go to physics together.

_Alex's POV:_

I step onto the auditorium stage at 3:40 as a girl with blonde hair leaves looking okay.

"How did you do?" I ask.

She spins to look at me. "Uh, yeah, fine. I did some wrong notes. Are you a freshman?"

"Yes."

"Mm." Then she leaves.

"ALEX HUDSON."

When I walk onto the stage the lights blind me at first and I cover my eyes. I hear laughing from somewhere in front of me. Then I hear Dad's voice.

"Hi Alex, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, well. Mom said she'd give me money if I tried out." More laughter.

"Okay." A quite high pitched girly voice says. "What are you singing Alex?"

"Demi Lovato's La La Land."

Silence.

"Alright, off you go then." A boy tells me.

I take a breath and sing.

**"I am confident, but I still have my moments**

**Baby, that's just me**

**I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds**

**Baby, that's just me**

**Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?**

**Well baby, that's just me**

**Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle**

**Baby, that's not me, no, no**

**Well some may say I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything, because of where I**

**Had my start and where I made my name**

**Well everything's the same in the La La Land Machine**

**Tell me do you feel the way I feel**

**'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal**

**Well, some may say I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything, because of where I**

**Had my start and where I made my name**

**Well, everything's the same**

**In the La La Land machine**

**Well, I'm not gonna change**

**In the La La Land machine**

**I will stay the same**

**In the La La Land**

**Machine!"**

Scribble, scribble.

"Well done!" Comes the girl's voice again. "Check the board this time next week to see if you made it. Thanks for trying out."

As I leave, bright red in the face, I bump into Amelia.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Alex." She says cheerily.

"Leave me alone." I spit out, pushing past her.

"I was just gonna say, you did great." She sounds so hurt that I thought she was being mean.

"Thanks, good luck."

She beams at me before her name is called and she heads off. Oh why does it have to be so hard to hate her?

_Amelia's POV:_

I didn't know Alex could sing. I know she thinks I'm kidding but she really is good.

"AMELIA HUDSON."

Here goes.

I'm used to the bright lights after years of shows and I can make out Dad and two other figures. One a boy, one a girl. I guess the captains of the glee club.

"Hey Amelia."

"Hey Dad."

"How many kids do you have Mr Hudson?" The boy jokes.

"Triplets, Kieran."

"Are they all great singers Mr Hudson?" The girl enquires.

"Amelia certainly is. Never heard Alex before that." He flips to the second page of names. "Oh, Aaron's coming too. What did you DO to them Amelia?!" I start laughing along with Dad, Kieran and the girl. "You know the drill Sophie."

"Right Mr Hudson." Sophie says, nodding. "Okay, Amelia. What song are you singing?"

"Don't Rain On My Parade from the seminal broadway classic Funny Girl." I see Dad's eyes light up.

"Off you go then Amelia." Kieran directs.

**"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter,**

**Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter!**

**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!**

**Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to,**

**If someone takes a spill it's me and not you!**

**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?**

**I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum,**

**And if I'm fanned out, I'll turn a bat, sir.**

**At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,**

**I guess I didn't make it!**

**But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,**

**A freckle on the nose of life's complexion,**

**The cinder or the shiny apple of it's eye!**

**I've gotta fly once, I've gotta try once,**

**Only can die once, right sir?**

**Oh life is juicy, juicy and you see**

**I've gotta have my bite, sir.**

**I'm gonna live and live now**

**Get what I want, I know how**

**One roll for the whole sha-bang!**

**One throw that bell will go clang!**

**Eye on the target and wham!**

**One shot, one gun shot and BAM!**

**Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!**

**I'll march my band out,**

**I'll beat my drum,**

**And if I'm fanned out,**

**Your turn at bat, sir,**

**At least I didn't fake it.**

**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**

**Get ready for me love**

**Cause I'mma comma**

**I simply gotta march my heart's a drummer**

**Nobody, no, nobody**

**Is gonna, rain on my PARADE!"**

Everyone is silent as I catch my breath, even Sophie.

Surprisingly Kieran (who seemed to be the quietest) speaks first. "Well Amelia, thank you very, very much. That was wonderful. This time next week the list of glee club members will be up. Check to see if you made it."

I run off the stage sobbing! Macey (who's next) is waiting and tries to catch me but I speed past her. As I leave I catch sight of Chloe as well as Aaron and his friend but no-one manages to stop me. I keep running until I'm outside. I duck under the bleachers and sit down in a ball, clutching my knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

"'Melia..." I look up. It's Alex, with that glee club captain person, Sophie.

"What is it?" Alex asks, she sounds kind of tetchy (as usual) and her own eyes look red (NOT NORMAL).

"When I- when I was- was singing-"

"Yeah, I am not good with singing or emotions. Feel better sis, don't worry, it'll all be good. See you on the bus." And she runs off. I start crying even harder and Sophie kneels down beside me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!" I shout out.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I got some notes wrong in the song!" I mutter.

For some reason this makes her laugh.

"What?" I get all defensive, why is she laughing?

"Amelia! You sounded amazing! We wouldn't even have known you did those notes wrong if you hadn't told us." She shakes her head. "You are so talented."

I brush my hair out of my eyes and look up at her. "So I'm in?"

"Of course you are! Now, I'd better get back."

When we return both my best friends have auditioned and they both think they did quite well. We talk for a few minutes then they point behind me, giggling.

Suddenly Alex and Aaron are beside me and they pull me into a janitor's closet just next to us.

"What's going on?" I enquire, studying their faces for clues.

"You tell her!" Alex is uncharacteristically happy.

"What are you two up to?"

_Aaron's POV:_

"AARON HUDSON." Dave gives me a thumbs up and then I walk onto the stage.

"Oh, bright!" I squeal!

"Come on son. Let's get going, you have to get in. The girls both are! You can't let them beat you!" Dad lets slips and I grin. The girls are both in!

"Yeah, I'm Aaron and I'm singing Let Me Love You, by Ne-Yo."

"Go ahead whenever you're ready Aaron." A boy says.

"Okay,

**Much as you blame yourself**

**You can't be blamed**

**For the way that you feel**

**Had no example of a love **

**That was even remotely real**

**How can you understand something that you never had?**

**If you let me I can help you out with all of that...**

**Girl, let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself...**

**Girl, let me love you**

I- I've had a blank!" I start panicking. I can't let the girls beat me!

"That's alright Aaron," says a girl, who I swear wasn't there a second ago. "We have enough."

"No!" I can't let the girls win! "I can dance, could I show you that?"

"Go for it." Dad nods, he sounds surprised though.

I start hip-hop dancing, like I've been learning to do at home from the computer. When I finish the three of them clap and the boy says "you're totally in!" I leave the room and after wishing Dave luck I find Alex sitting with her friend and whisper into her ear that all three Hudsons are in! She grins at me, tells her friend to just "wait a second!" And then we look for Amelia. We catch sight of her talking with her friends. When the two of them see us they point and giggle. Amelia spins around just as we grab her and pull her into the janitor's closet. I quickly say "won't be a sec" to them and then after letting her think for a minute I tell Amelia.

"We all got into glee club!" I whisper. Amelia starts jumping up and down and hugging us!

"I'm not a hugger!" Alex screams. Once we've all calmed down we leave as nonchalantly as we can manage!

I doubt Amelia will be able to keep it a secret but somehow she manages!

_**Next chapter: Cheerleading try-outs for Amelia, football try-outs for Aaron and their first glee club meeting.**_


	10. Chapter 9- New Directions

_**Chapter 9: New Directions**_

**A/N: I don't own any songs featured or anything except the plot and some characters I invented. Enjoy and jj/follow/review. Tell me which chapter you have enjoyed most?**

_**Sue's POV:**_

Okay, cheerleading try-outs. We only need five new spots so time to upset some little girls!

Twenty in and I'm still laughing hysterically at horrible try-outs (including a boy dressed in a cheerios skirt who came dashing by on roller skates, then tried to do the splits and fell to the floor!) But then I realise that although we have like a hundred more try-outs we need to fill these spots or we won't have enough cheerleaders.

"Okay, let's have someone with some actual talent!" I call out. Most people step back scared but one girl is left in the middle, talking to her friend. "YOU!" I shout into my megaphone and she spins around. "Come try out." She hurries into the room and once I'm sat down I bark out "NAME!"

"Amelia Hudson, Coach..."

"HUDSON? Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson's daughter?" I'm about to turn her away when I think 'what if she actually has talent. Also I can use her to spy on Hudson.' "Right go!" I say aloud and she grabs some pom-poms and does a routine with a wide smile, perfect splits and a catchy chant.

"You're in!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Here's your cheerios uniform." I pass the box over to her and tell her to go get changed into it and tie her hair into a high ponytail. She heads off looking really excited.

So far she seems far cooler than Hudson, the glee club leader with even more enthusiasm than Schuester, and Berry, the Broadway geek!

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Aah!" I shriek at Macey and we both jump up and down with excitement. I tell her that I'm just going to go get changed and do my hair and then I'll be back to wait with her.

Once I'm changed and ready I stare at myself in the mirror in huge excitement. Wow. I look like a real popular girl. I put on a funny pout but find I look better with a big smile.

I throw my bag over my shoulder, put my hands on my hips and walk out of the bathroom with as much confidence as I can muster. I feel kind of stupid however everyone just looks at me with admiration and one boy even comes over and asks me out. I say no politely because well, I don't really want to go out with someone just because I'm a cheerleader. I'm not that shallow!

Macey gives me a thumbs up and when Coach Sylvester asks for volunteers she goes forward so I return the thumbs up, mouthing "good luck!"

_**Aaron's POV:**_

I tap my foot on the ground as I sit on the bench with some of my friends. I've tried out and so have all my friends but Coach said that he could sort this out quite quickly and soon we'd all know if we're in or not. I groan. I've been at high school a few days and I have still not achieved my goal of getting a letterman jacket! I didn't get into basketball and football is my last chance.

When Coach eventually directs us into the changing rooms everyone sees the paper at the same time. The list with the team on. I race past, around, under, trying to burrow my way under the upperclassmen giants.

Eventually I just sigh in resignation and go over to start getting changed and wait till everyone has cleared away.

All of a sudden a force runs into me and screams "we're in!" I'm too happy I don't even look to see who it is. I just grin as Coach passes us the jackets. YES!

_**Alex's POV:**_

Iz and I head to glee club late. We went outside to look for a senior guy who said he'd meet us there and give us tattoos but he didn't show. I guess he figured we're fourteen.

Anyway when we arrive Dad isn't there yet either but the room's almost full. Where to sit? I spot Amelia sitting with a group of other girls in their short cheerleading uniform on the left-no-where near there then- , Aaron and one of his friends in their lettermen jackets at the back joking inappropriately-nah. There's older students as well dotted about however my siblings and their friends appear to be the only freshmen. Then I spot a girl with a high blonde ponytail, a perfect pout, a cheerleader's uniform and a glare pointed at Amelia and her friends. I actually think about going to sit near her but then Izzy spots a space near the front.

Literally the second we sit down Dad bursts into the room to cheers and grins. The blonde haired cheerleader even breaks her pout to smile a little, but then returns to it.

"Hello old and new 'new directions'!" He grins at us all. "Freshmen, welcome to glee club." He takes a pen from the whiteboard and writes on the board "love song". To a few boos from the boys. "I know, I know." He jokes, "And boys don't have to take part if they don't want to but I'd love it if everybody could practise and perform a love song for a week today. If you want to- especially for the freshmen- you can sing in groups or duets, or of course, by yourself. I'm not going to demonstrate this week because your fearless leaders Sophie and Kieran have volunteered instead." Quite a few of the older students start doing catcalls and rolling their eyes, and I laugh along with everyone else. This is more fun than I imagined glee club to be!

"Okay, take it away guys." He says as two seniors walk up to the front and each grab a stool, handing the piano player their music, then sitting down. Kieran has brown hair and is wearing a green bow tie, a blue shirt and red jeans. Sophie has red (dyed) hair and is wearing an orange scarf, yellow sneakers and a purple dress.

The music slowly begins.

_**Kieran:**_

_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so_

_I call your name . . ._

_Whispers at morning_

_Our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came . . ._

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say_

_I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever_

_Love is the answer_

_**(As Sophie starts singing she stands and walks around behind Kieran, swaying and bending down as if to kiss him.)**_

_**Sophie:**_

_I hear your voice now_

_You Are My Choice Now_

_The Love You Bring_

_Heaven's In My Heart_

_At Your Call_

_I Hear Harps,_

_And Angels Sing_

_**(Then she walks away shrugging as he stands up to follow. On 'I can't live my life' she turns to him and they stand close together staring into each other's eyes.)**_

_You Know How I Feel_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_I Can't Live My Life_

_Without You_

_**Kieran:**_

_I Just Can't Hold On_

_**Sophie:**_

_I Feel We Belong_

_**Kieran:**_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living_

_If I Can't Be With You_

_**(They both sing together as they hurry around the room, him spinning her. They pause to sit down on Dad's seat. On top of each other!)**_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me Just What_

_Will I Do_

_**Sophie:**_

_'Cause I Just Can't Stop_

_Loving You_

_**Kieran:**_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_**Sophie:**_

_We Can Change All The World_

_Tomorrow_

_**Kieran:**_

_We Can Sing Songs Of_

_Yesterday_

_**Sophie:**_

_I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell_

_To Sorrow_

_**Both:**_

_This Is My Life And I_

_Want To See You For Always_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_**Sophie:**_

_No, Baby_

_**Kieran:**_

_Oh!_

_**Both:**_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_**Sophie:**_

_I Can't Stop!_

_**Both:**_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_No!_

_Then Tell Me, Just What_

_Will I Do _

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

I think they're about to kiss, they're so close, but at the last second they pull apart, smile, accept the applause and return to their seats. Wow. Even I have to admit that that was shockingly brilliant.

"We'd better get to work." Izzy whispers from my side and I whisper back

"Nah... We'll work something out five minutes before."

_**Finn's POV:**_

For the rest of that glee club meeting we decide to jam out. We sing a tonne of songs and go way over half an hour. I drive the triplet's home and ask them about what they want to sing.

"One of my original songs, by myself." Amelia answers immediately.

"Meh... I'll work something out." The other two say in synch then high five. I look at the triplets in the back mirror, a cheerleader turn musical theatre lover, a jock, a goth. I didn't imagine them to ever be so different.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

When I walk into school the morning after the first glee club meeting, early for hip hop, I see the one girl I really hoped not to see. The one who hates me for no clear reason.

"Oh hey Amelia!" Candy says smirking at me as she walks over. "Still not got over how Coach Sue only got you on the cheerios so you would spy on Mr Hudson for her?" She laughs that annoying laugh of hers, flips her hair back and with her hand on her hip saunters away to flirt with some boys.

"Don't let her get to you, Amelia." Macey says putting her arm in mine.

"Yeah, you know that's not true, she's just trying to get you angry. She doesn't like you cause she's worried you're more talented than her in everything! She doesn't want you to be better than her in glee club and she doesn't want you to become Coach Sylvester's favourite and become captain of the cheerios." Chloe nods, putting her arm in my other one and we walk along together over to everyone else to go stretch.

"I don't want to be captain of anything though." I whisper to them as we start to stretch.

"We know." Macey answers just as quietly. "But she doesn't, and she'll never be convinced." I chance a quick glance over to Candy. She's trying to be in charge of the stretches but most people are just ignoring her whilst we wait for the teacher.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

"Woo!" I scream as my team wins all three practise matches.

"Well done boys!" Coach shouts at us then turns to the other team. "Pick up your game or you're all out!" Jack and Eddie slip out of the crowd of the "opposing team" to join Dave and me.

"I'm so glad we all got onto the football team." Eddie says grinning.

"Well sort yourself out softie or you're out!" I try to imitate Coach and it must work because all the boys start chuckling. I shut myself up and strip out of my sweaty uniform into my jeans and shirt (of course with my letterman jacket) before Coach gets back.

"Physics now for Jack and me." Eddie groans, apparently in agony.

"Dave and I have math." I say with as much pain as him.

"Okay fine, you win, math's worse." Jack admits at last.

"Have you thought of a song for glee club yet?" Dave asks me when we're alone.

"No. Wanna sing together?" I ask.

"I had no idea you felt this way about me!" He jokes and I slap him lightly but we're both laughing. "Okay, why not." He replies just as we sit down and compose ourselves for another afternoon of boredom.

_**Alex's POV:**_

"I think we should sing "7 things" by Miley Cyrus. It's not too happy, sure it's not very goth or whatever but let's just choose and get it over with. We can do it tomorrow." I suggest to Izzy at lunch, as we're sitting behind the old shed.

"Since when have you been interested in homework?!" Iz asks lazily, leaning back against the shed.

"Oh, this is just a song." I yawn, trying to act as relaxed and uncaring as she is right now. It would not be cool to admit that I actually enjoy glee club. However, apparently I'm not as convincing as I thought.

"I know you want to do it. Just admit it Alex. I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone." She whispers. I smile at her.

"Maybe I want to do it a little."

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Some people just wanna-" I scribble out the just shaking my head and change it to "some people wanna fill the world..." Yeah, I nod to myself and sing it under my breath. Nearly there.

"What's that you're working on?" comes a voice from behind me. The shock of hearing someone in the room with me when Dad said I could book it for a whole half hour after school makes me drop the pencil and cover the book with my hands. I spin around and see Harry Knick, one of the guys on the football team, I think he's a sophomore. Everyone reckons he's going to be quarterback next year when the senior who currently is leaves. I've saw him practising once and he was amazing. And quite handsome. Okay, totally hot but I don't even have a crush on him. I think he's okay but seriously, I'm not bothered about boys right now. I just want to focus and get to broadway when I leave school.

Then I feel a presence beside me and I realise. HARRY KNICK is sitting squashed up close to me on a piano bench! Okay, maybe I have a little crush!

He slowly moves my hand and reads the title. "Hm..." He says nodding and I smile back nervously as he reads through it. "Did you write this?" He asks as soon as he finishes.

"Yep." I say, looking down, scared that I might be scarlet.

"It's amazing!" He half-smiles charmingly at me and I just look up and gaze at him gormlessly.

"I haven't even finished yet." I say in protest, but it comes out weak and barely audible.

"Sing it to me."

"What?"

"Sing what you have so far!"

"No, no, I-I can't it's um-" I pause as I struggle to think of a reason why I can't sing it. My mind's gone blank. "It's a duet." Well, no, it's not. I was going to sing it as a solo for glee but hopefully this will put him off.

Nope. "Then I'll sing it with you." Harry says with determination and I sigh before reluctantly agreeing. I quickly mark the boy's parts and the girl's parts with my highlighters. I sing through the first verse and the chorus to let him get the hang of the tune, then I start to play it on the piano.

_Me:_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_Harry:_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_

_Me:_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_Harry:_

_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_Me:_

_I love you, I love_

_Harry and I:_

_I love you, I love_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Harry:_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_Me (Harry):_

_Love doesn't come in a minute_

_(Doesn't come in a minute)_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_(Doesn't come at all)_

_Harry (me)_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_(Only know when I'm in it)_

_Harry:_

_It isn't silly at all, no, _

_Me:_

_It isn't silly at all_

_Harry and I:_

_Love isn't silly at all, not at all_

_I love you_

_Me (Harry):_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_(I love you)_

_Ah, you gave me more, you gave your all to me, so can't you see?_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

_Harry and I:_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you, I love_

_I love you, I love_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_Harry (me):_

_Oh I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_

_(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

I don't know how but by the time we've finished singing we end up clutching each other's hands, chest to chest, far too close. Then the worst possible thing that could happen does. Harry leans in to kiss me and Candy walks into the room...


	11. Chapter 10- Like Mother Like Daughter

_**Chapter 10: Like Mother Like Daughter**_

_Amelia's POV:_

I don't even try to hide my sobs as they rack through my body and it's all I can do to hurl myself upstairs and into the music room before I completely collapse.

How did my life change so drastically? I was one of Coach Sylvester's favourites, a cheerleader, I went on a date with an insanely cute football player! I know where my fall began, the day I kissed Harry Knick...

We had just finished singing together and somehow we ended up kissing. Suddenly I heard a scream and turned to find Candy Herard (A.K.A the girl who has hated me for no reason ever since she met me, and the girl who now HAS a reason) standing in the doorway of the choir-room.

"You bitch!" She cried out and I jumped back. Candy is my age but everyone knows that she is deadly, and everyone knows that she is- was- dating Harry Knick. She ran forward and slapped me, and then she swore to make my life misery, before she grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him out the door.

I thought she'd given up seeing as nothing happened for two weeks, but then one day when I arrived at school it all changed. Everything seemed relatively normal until lunch. Almost the whole school had gathered on the football pitch after an announcement that morning ordering us to. Candy marched to the front in cheerleading uniform, her blonde ponytail swaying behind her. She carried a megaphone and through it she shouted "AMELIA HUDSON IS A NERD, A MUSICAL THEATRE BRAT AND A WHORE!"

Macey, Chloe, Georgia and Hannah stood beside me. They all told me that it didn't matter what she said. Everyone hates Candy, no-one would listen to her. But that was not true.

After school that same day I found my seventh grade picture posted up all around the school! It's the worst picture ever. I have a horrible bed-head, no make-up and braces. I completely forgot it was picture day that day! I would have screamed and bolted if Chloe hadn't been next to me. She seemed shocked too but she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there, but she didn't do it in time. Just as we got to the door a group of jocks materialised holding up slushies. I was confused. Why were they- before I could think anything else, I was covered in blue ice from my head down to my toes. My hair was unbelievably soaked and Chloe's was too. I'd never heard of anyone here being slushied! Dad told me once that he and mom were all the time, but I never imagined the disgusting feeling of it, how much my face would burn bright red although I was covered in blue ice. The jocks made loser signs at us and then ran off laughing!

Before Chloe could grab me I made a dash for it. I ran the whole half hour home, not pausing once. But then I stopped outside the house. Mom would worry so badly if I came to her like this. I could go to someone else though, I have many 'aunts' and 'uncles'. I made a quick decision and ran to Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike's seeing as they live nearest to us. They helped me as soon as they saw me by giving me towels and some clothes from their daughter Cho, who's a couple of years younger than me, but I'm quite small for my age so they fit fine. They explained that they knew what to do since they "must have each been given slushie facials a thousand times!"

I went home and hoped for it all to be over, but it's been going on for a month. Some time through it Coach Sylvester made me leave the cheerios.

But the most embarrassing horrible incident, was when Harry asked me on a date. I felt so special and I dressed in a pretty pink and green dress. We went to a movie (which was wonderful) and then a restaurant called Breadstix (which was a disaster). I've never felt so- horrible? Inconsequential? There's no words. I just wish everyone would stop looking at me. I'd prefer to be not looked at than be a cheerleader again.

I hear Mom and Dad calling my name but I don't reply. I slide onto the piano seat instead and do the thing that always makes me feel better. Music.

I start to play the opening music from my favourite show, Funny Girl, but then I see some sheet music on the piano. I take a quick look at it and realise that I don't recognise the song, but it looks really good, and perfect for what I'm going through right now. I play through it on the piano once to get the feel for it. Then I start to sing.

_"What have I done?_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow _

_But how many times will it take to get it right_

_To get it right." _I open my mouth to continue singing but to my surprise (and de ja vou (with Harry)) someone starts singing the next verse.

_"Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken" _I know that voice, I don't bother turning around, I just continue playing on the piano, and then I join her.

_"Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay_

_And face my mistakes_

_Cause if I get stronger and wiser" _

_"I'll get through this." I sing by myself._

_"What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take to get it right?" _We sing together as she slides onto the piano bench and plays along with me in a different key, without looking at the sheet music. It's as if she knows it as much as she knows who she is.

She takes over playing the piano as I continue singing whilst trying to hide my tears.

_"So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a flair_

_And finally someone will see how much I care!_

_"What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_All that you touch tumbles down, oh_

_My best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Woah! How many times will it take"_

_"To get it right, to get it right."_ I finish alone, crying.

"Why are you crying honey?" Mom asks.

"It's such a beautiful song." I respond, "and it sums up how I'm feeling right now perfectly." She nods and I raise my eyebrows a little. I was expecting a little more fight from Rachel Hudson. Something more along the lines of "how ARE you feeling? Just tell me. Now!"

Instead she says "yeah, that song saved me, I reckon. Helped me get all my feelings out."

"Did you write it?" I ask, curious.

"Yep." She sighs. "Feels like a LONG time ago. Regionals, junior year. We decided to do original songs. I was really surprised when Aunt Quinn asked me to write a song with her. Then when we were alone she told me that I didn't belong there, that I expected a happy fairytale ending with your Dad and I was never going to get it. Because he belonged with her, supposedly." There's a frown on her face as she says this and I sense some rage too but it disappears when she sees me looking. "She said I was never going to get it right. So I stormed off to cry. But I've never been one to waste my emotions. I cried and I cried and eventually "get it right" came out of all that."

"You did win right?"

"Yes." She says, smiling. "One of my favourite competitions, strangely enough." She seems lost in thoughts and memories for a moment, but then she snaps back to reality. "So why WERE slash ARE you upset?" I knew this was coming. I shrug. "School?" She guesses. Kind of. "Boys?" She tries again. Kind of. "Popularity?"

"Yes." I groan and before I can stop myself I launch into a full length account of what's been going on. Starting from when I met Candy and finishing with me discovering "get it right".

"Sweetie, I know it's hard. I've been through all of this. I've been slushied far more than you ever have, or probably ever will be. I was bullied from kindergarten. I know it's difficult but you have to stay strong and not let the haters get to you. You're better than them, because one day you're going to be achieving your dream. Everyone will know your name. And those bullies will just be the ones washing cars or picking up litter off the road."

"No offence mom, but your dream was to be a broadway star, and now you're just a mother of three." I say but when I look at her I see a grin on her face. "Why are you smiling?" I ask nervously.

"Because, well, I wasn't going to tell you yet but I might as well now. I got Fanny in a new production of Funny Girl next year!" She squeals the last part and we both jump up and down with joy.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Have you got anymore inspirational original songs up your sleeve that I could read over?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" She declares and goes to a drawer and pulls out some sheet music. "This song's called "loser like me"." She says and passes it over. "You-"

_Alex's POV:_

I hear talking from the music room and head up there. I really need to talk to my mom. When I get there though she's sat with Amelia. Amelia is crying a little, has slushie in her hair and they are talking about self belief and a song called "loser like me". I stick my head around the door. "Having mother-daughter bonding time?" I ask, disguising my unshed tears with bitterness and dislike. "Don't mind me. Your OTHER daughter. The one who'll never amount to anything. The family disappointment." I shout it out for everyone to hear and then I run up to my room and lock the door.

"ALEX!" Mom and Amelia yell from the other side of my door but I just keep it shut. What was I thinking?! Tell them? Crazy.

"Alex?" Comes a voice that I recognise as Aaron's.

"What?!" I scream at the bare wall before going back to re-applying the make-up that hides my biggest secret.

"I need to talk to you." Aaron responds, not screaming like I was, but not sounding calm either. I peer through the key hole and see that he's alone. I go to unlock the door and he falls onto me.

"Okay fine, but you only have five minutes." I say and set a timer on my laptop.

"Alex I-" he begins and then stops abruptly.

"Get on with it." I order but I feel kind of guilty because he sounds so well- not Aaron- a popular, slightly annoying but well meaning, nice guy. "Here, Aaron." I start again, pausing the timer and patting the spot next to me on my bed. "Sorry, it's just I've got some big problems going on right now, but go ahead, and I'll listen." He stares at me a little shocked and I can't help but poke him in the arm quickly before telling him to speak.

"Well er- there's this guy in my algebra class who's a right jerk. He's called Karl Palofsimo-" 'woah, weird last name,' I think but refrain from saying it aloud. "And he's sort of like the leader of the jocks. He's eighteen but he's dumb so he got held back and he's still in the freshman class." I nod for Aaron to continue. "He's like- er - been er- bullying me."

"What's he been doing?" I ask over-protectively. Sure, I love Amelia (sometimes) but I've always been closer to my brother.

"Throwing me in dumpsters and telling me how idiotic I am by text." He replies, eventually.

"HE'S idiotic if he's eighteen and still a freshman." I say, patting Aaron's shoulder and forcing a smile however he doesn't smile back. He appears to have frozen.

"Aaron? AARON!" I shout over and over, waving a hand in front of his face before I get bored a slap him. (Don't worry, not hard!)

"What?" Aaron cries out in alarm.

"What happened next?" I ask curiously.

"What? Nothing." He answers unconvincingly. I raise one eyebrow, yeah right.

"Ok," Aaron groans a moment later but his voice is deadly serious.

"So earlier today I was in the locker room with the guys, getting changed after football practise. But I was being slow and I knew the bell would go soon, so I told them to go ahead and that I would catch them up.

"As soon as they left, Palofsimo materialised and confronted me. I backed up against the lockers and shut my eyes like the baby I am- waiting for the blow to come- and then it did- but not in the way I was expecting. He kissed me." Aaron finishes. By this point his voice is an almost silent whimper but the room is silent enough to hear even that. I'm aware both of my eyes widening and of another presence in the doorway. I open my mouth to say something- I don't know what- but no sound escapes my mouth.

"And then what did you do?" Asks one of us. It's the question I would have asked next, but it's not me.

Amelia comes over to the bed and sits on Aaron's other side, her eyes still red from crying before, and new tears developing in them now.

_Aaron's POV:_

I don't answer her question. Instead I hold Alex's right hand and Amelia's left hand so that we're all connected. It feels like they're acting as my strength.

"I need to tell you guys something!" Alex declares to the two of us, out of the blue later, just as Amelia and I are standing up to leave.

"What is it Alex?" Amelia asks kindly and puts her arm around Alex. (This is when I realise that something is horribly wrong. Normally Alex won't let Amelia within twenty feet of her!)

"I kinda sorta have a- y'know er boyfriend." She blurts out and Amelia squeals and hugs her tight. "This is why I don't ask for your help-" Alex says, (briefly herself again for a second) before reverting to this other version. "Sorry, ignore that. Look, I just need to tell you guys something, but you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you- especially not mom and dad."

"We swear." Amelia and I say in synch without thinking.

"No, you have to HT swear!" Alex demands, sounding like a five year old. HT or Hudson Triplets swearing is something we used to do when we were kids. It's serious and binding. Everytime that we've ever HT swore, we've never, ever broken that promise.

"Als!" Amelia protests gently. "We haven't done that in years. I don't know about you guys, but I can't even remember it."

"I can 'Lia, and I'll remind you." Alex says. Amelia makes a huffing noise and a few more careful arguments before agreeing. Alex doesn't even asks me. She knows I'll keep her secret.

We get into a triangle and Alex stands still whilst Amelia and I run around her once and each spit shake and do a complicated clapping routine with her before saying "we swear to keep your secrets forever."

"Can we do this now?" I question. Much as I want to support Alex, I really, really want to go think about why Palofsimo kissed me. Was it just to confuse me and laugh about my reaction with his friends? Or could he truly like me?

"Alright," Alex agrees. Amelia and I sit down cross legged on the floor. "Just wait there." And with that she heads over to her dressing table and starts scrubbing at her face and arms, not looking at us once. Amelia and I exchange looks of confusion and mouth our guesses of what this going to be to each other.

What feels like millenniums later (but which the clock tells me is only ten minutes) Alex pulls up her sleeves, her leggings, and pins back her new bangs before spinning around.

Amelia and I gasp at the sight before us.

"I can't handle this!" Amelia almost screams and quickly hurries out the door.

"You stupid baby!" I cry out in a moment of rage. How could she be so insensitive?

I've hardly ever seen Alex cry but the tears are pouring out of her now in bucket loads.

"Als, what happened?" I ask gently. "How did you get all these bruises and cuts and-" She shakes her head with determination. "Please Alex!" I beg, all thoughts of my own problems banished from my mind. "I HT swore not to tell anyone but I really want to help. Just tell me what happened. I HT swear that I won't tell unless telling means saving you from this." But she just shakes her head again.

"I- knew I (sniffle) shouldn't ha-ve t-told you- two." She gets out between sobs. "I- b-b-bet "Lia's -already g-gone and to-old Mom and Dad!"

"I'll kill her if she has." I say. "She should have stayed, not gone running off like that. She's such a baby." Alex doesn't even respond. "Please Als." I whisper. Silence.

Then suddenly she speaks, her voice hoarse and croaky. "My boyfriend- Chris- is on the basketball team and he's a freshman. So you might know him."

"Yeah, I think I do. Black hair? Quite tall?" I question and she nods her reply.

"Yes. Our relationship started really well. He was really funny and sweet and gentlemanly. But-" Uh-oh. There's a but. And looking at the bruises and cuts covering her body, I don't like where this is going one bit. "But then one- d-day," she stutters before beginning to rant at a speed almost impossible to keep up with, "we met next to my locker after school and were kissing when out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl who was looking at me like- well, like she wasn't scared of me, or intimidated at all, like she thought I was just a boy-loving, make-up wearing girl, and I couldn't stand that. So at my request we went back to Chris' house and- um- and I basically said that I wanted to break up but then he grabbed me and pulled me over to him. He started k-k-kicking me and slapp-i-ing me and scratching m-me. When he was done he whispered in my ear "fine, if you don't want us to date in public, then we w-w-won't. But I want you round here after school everyday until I say-ay you can go, unless I say otherwise. Oh, and we can meet up at the janitor's closet at lunch every day to make out. Got it?" I nodded and then he half-smiled and kissed me before punching me in the stomach and waving me off."

"How could he do that?" I ask after staying silent for a few moments. I get no reply. "Did he ever- er- rape you?"

"No." She says quietly and I exhale a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding. Neither of us speak as we sit on her bed and support each other, just through being there. It's the calm both after and just before the storm.

I've almost calmed completely when the next storm comes.

_Alex's POV:_

Later when I'm sat in the hospital waiting room, I remember it like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Mom bursting into the room, someone shouting, sirens, the clean white walls, the unconscious form of my sister, the guilt.

And all I can think is

_Alex's and Aaron's POV:_

'This is all my fault.'

**A/N: Fave, follow and review! Thanks SibunaGleekR5er for the idea of Amelia getting hurt. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Next chapter up next week!**


	12. Chapter 11- I'm Still Standing

_**Chapter 11- I'm Still Standing**_

_A/N: The idea of Amelia getting hurt is from SibunaGleekR5er. Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows._

_Enjoy! _

**Last Time: Aaron got bullied, Alex got abused and Amelia went into hospital.**

**Finn's POV:**

I stare around at the quiet glee club and note the way that they're huddled together, supporting each other. Just the way the glee club should.

Amelia's been in a coma for the past week and she only woke up this morning but that's all I know. Rachel is staying with her while the other two triplets and I are at school.

Apparently Amelia got injured filming herself skateboarding. I've NEVER seen her skateboard before. The paramedics got the video and played it for us.

"I'll show YOU Alex, Aaron. Amelia Hudson is NOT a BABY." She roared venomously before grabbing the skateboard and heading to the top. Suprisingly she did it okay once but when she tried again she came tumbling down and blacked out.

We tried to confront Alex and Aaron about what happened seeing as they were mentioned and asked them kindly if they knew what was going on but Alex just started bawling (which was VERY scary) and hid her face in her brother's chest. Aaron began crying too so we just gave up with the questioning and left them with Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine.

I snap back to the present and grabbing a pen I scrawl a word on the board.

"Strength." I declare loudly and they all turn to look at me. "Right now, everyone in this room can relate to that word. Whether it's you who needs it from the others, or you who needs to help others by giving them some of your own.

We're a family in here, we gain family members, but we NEVER lose them. Every member of the New Directions STAYS a member. Even if they graduated over fifteen years ago."

At my cue a huge group of over fifty New Directions burst into the room through the doors, the windows, Brittany, Marley, Kitty and Jaz even crawl through the vent! My friends, my students, my family. Suddenly Mr Schue runs in the door! Mercedes and Sam reveal that they invited him and we all hug.

"Okay!" I shout over the chatter. "Let's get down to business."

"Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere" I begin.

"Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere" Quinn sings Rachel's part.

"Jah-Dah!" My current class sings.

"A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on" Santana, Puck, Jaz and Chloe take over.

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night" sings everyone except the current new directions.

"Streetlights, people," I wink at Alex as they join us.

"Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night"

"Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time" Marley, Kitty and Unique each sing a line of their own. Then Ryder, Jake and Mr Schue sing the final two lines together.

"Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on" Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Tom, Josh and Dallas.

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night" The current New Directions sing as we all head down the hallway to the auditorium.

Then all my old students sing along. "Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night"

"Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop!" We all sing loudly together and go in for a group hug.

"AMAZING!" We all shout, putting our hands in the middle.

**Alex's POV:**

I've made a decision. I'm going to stand up for myself. I'm going to be that strong, independent woman in the movies.

I invite Chris to glee club. He comes- if a little hesitantly -but sits apart from everyone else.

"I've been going through some tough times." I tell the glee club. "And not just my sister being in a coma." I'm vaguely aware of Chris clenching his fists and mouthing "DON'T", but I completely ignore him and focus my gaze on Izzy and my brother.

"You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate

Over my head

Then I set fire to our bed

You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate

Over my head

Then I set fire to our bed" I notice a few eyes look in Chris' direction, and that Aaron and Iz (the only two I've told) are glaring at him.

"My black eye casts no shadow

Your red eye sees no blame

Your slaps don't stick

Your kicks don't hit

So we remain the same

Blood sticks, sweat drips

Break the lock if it don't fit

A kick in the teeth is good for some

A kiss with a fist is better than none

Whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none"

Chris stands up and mouths "I'll talk to you later" before storming out the room.

I start to dance a little for the next verse but my gaze stays on his disappearing figure.

"Broke your jaw once before

I spilt your blood upon the floor

You broke my leg in return

So let's sit back and watch the bed burn

Blood sticks sweat drips

Break the lock if it don't fit

A kick in the teeth is good for some

A kiss with a fist is better than none

Whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none"

I visualise myself following him down the hall and performing in his face.

"You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed

You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed." As I finish there are some tears in my eyes. I quickly wipe them away. Iz comes over and hugs me and is soon joined by the rest of the glee club. Dad was right. We are a family.

**Aaron's POV:**

Dad confronted me about what Alex was singing about when we got home. I wasn't going to tell him but then he declared that he knew Chris was hurting her, he just didn't know how.

So I took him and Mom (who'd just returned from a day with Amelia at the hospital) up to Alex's door. I asked them to wait outside while I went in and asked if it was okay to tell mom and dad. Amazingly, she agreed and I went outside to get mom and dad.

The three of us are waiting outside the door for her to take off all her make-up again and roll up her sleeves.

Mom is whispering in Dad's ear. I only catch a few words here and there- but it's enough to worry me. "Alex, Amelia...Aaron...broadway...Girl..."

What the hell is going on?

As Alex bursts through the door, Mom stops speaking and three of us gasp even though I've now seen this version of her quite a few times.

**Alex's POV:**

Mom and Dad have both been extra careful around me recently and it makes me want to kick something. I feel like a doll or something. They both just edge around me carefully. It's different now, and it can never be the same again.

As I sit with Iz in the third (and final) glee club meeting of the week my mind drifts to my sister. I wish she'd just come bursting through the doors singing some Streisand song. I've only seen her three times since the accident- and two of those times she was unconscious. The final time of the three she was awake but barely. She could hear us and see us but she didn't seem to be taking our apologies in, she just lay there, clutching Mom's hand.

"Right guys!" Dad says brightly coming to the front of the room. "I hope we've all had a good week and hopefully feel better now. Anyone else want to perform before next week when we move on to thinking about sectionals?"

A senior goes up and sings some song I don't know or care to know the name of.

Then a sophomore called Kara. Aaron and his friend sing "the climb" by Miley Cyrus, which is kind of weird. But the weirder thing is the huge smile on Aaron's face. Dad's smile, Aaron's smile, I piece it all together just before it happens and a huge beam appears on my face.

Amelia's friends wheel her in in a wheelchair and she joins the boys to sing the second verse.

"The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking" I find myself running down with Iz and singing along whilst carefully hugging Amelia

"Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on"

"'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!" The whole glee club sings together. A couple of proud seniors stay seated for a moment but soon even they can't stop themselves from running down and joining in.

"There's always gonna be another mountain" Aaron sings.

"I'm always gonna wanna make it move" I take over.

"Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose" Amelia sings.

"Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa" we all sing together again.

**Amelia's POV:**

After being smothered in careful hugs there comes the lecture.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Dad tells me firmly as he wheels me in the door (which is thankfully very wide).

"Yes. You could damage your future broadway career!" Mom says. "And I love you too much to ever lose you!" She adds when we all look at her.

Hearing her talk about broadway makes me remember Mom telling me about getting Funny Girl. I must ask her more about that sometime, but I can see that now is not that time.

When we get into the living room I see the huge gathering of my aunts and uncles: Auntie Quinn, Uncle Puck, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Santana and Auntie Brittany at the front. Everyone rushes forward for my fourth round of hugs today. Aunt Kitty and Uncle Artie with their son Benjy get hugs first. Uncle Artie whispers in my ear that he'll help me with controlling my wheelchair so I can do it myself! Aunt Santana, Auntie Brittany, Uncle Mike, Aunt Tina and Cho are next. Auntie Brittany tells me that the magical unicorns will help me and then Cho gives me a very tight hug and tells me to never ever leave. I'm already tearing up at this point but when Uncles Blaine and Kurt come forward with little three year old _and baby_, and _ is carrying a home made get well soon card it's all I can do to not start screeching with sobs. All my other Aunts and Uncles come forward too (apart from Uncle Rory and Aunt Sugar, who have moved to Ireland) bearing teddy bears, get well soon cards and warm hugs. Aunt Marley kisses my cheek softly. Then Uncle Jake and Uncle Puck say that if I want to skateboard properly then they'll teach me- which goes down badly with my parents.

Aunt Quinn waits until everyone leaves and then says "Amy, you're so like me." But doesn't elaborate. She wheels me into the dining room and we have a "Yay, you didn't die dinner!"

Everyone has left (after giving me a few hugs each) -except Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck- when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I say automatically before remembering that I can't.

"Would you get that Aaron?" Mom hollers from the kitchen sink.

"We're practising for Aaron's Ohio football tryout!" Dad shouts in response.

Mom rolls her eyes at me and changes her line of fire. "Alex!" She screams.

"Yah? What?" Comes the answer, eventually.

"Get the door!"

"Why me?"

"Cause Aaron- just get the door!" I hear a very loud and theatrical sigh before Alex reluctantly pauses the TV and heads to the door.

"Amelia! It's for you!" Alex shouts then flops back into her chair. From around the corner I see a sobbing figure who I recognise as Chloe. How could Alex do that? Well Alex's back to her normal self.

"Chloe!" I shout. "Come through to the kitchen." Chloe rushes past Alex and sinks into the chair beside me.

Spotting Chloe, Mom hurries over and helps me question the crying brunette.

"I (sniff) was ready (sniff) to (sniff) my parents (muffled sob) but then- when I told them they (sniff) they kicked me out!" I try to understand her but she's stopped talking now, and that doesn't help me much.

"Chloe, honey." Mom says gently. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like. You can sleep in Amelia's room- she'll be downstairs for a while anyway- and wear some of her clothes. I'll leave you two alone now." She smiles carefully at Chloe and I hear what I think is a "fanck ew". Mom nods and ushers Alex upstairs before heading outside to tell Dad.

I wait and few moments and then I turn to Chloe (as much as I can in this wheelchair) and say "Chloe I just want you to know that you can tell me whenever you're ready and you don't have to fee-"

"I'm gay!" Chloe declares then covers her mouth.

"Oh." I say. I don't understand why she thinks it's a problem. After all, Auntie Brittany and Aunt Santana are lesbian, and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are gay. I tell Chloe all of this but she's still shaking in panic when I touch her hand with my one body part that isn't hurting.

"You don't understand." She repeats slowly.

"Chloe! It's okay! It's just part of who you a-"

"Amelia I love you!"

**Next Time: Amelia thinks about if she has feelings for Chloe or not and Aaron confronts his bully.**

_A/N: even though I'm only doing one story now, I'm not going to be updating two often. A) I'm working on a few other stories that are either not Fanfiction or I'm not posting them yet and B) I'm busier at school now._

_New chapter hopefully in the next week or so and I might post a new glee faberry story soon so look out for that. Thanks for reading!_

_Lozlol_


	13. Chapter 12- Confrontation

_**Chapter 12- Confrontation**_

_Last Time: Alex confronted her bully, Amelia came home in a wheelchair and Chloe told Amelia she loves her._

**Chloe's POV:**

I find that I'm holding my breath as I wait for Amelia to reply. Why did I tell her? I've just got kicked out by my parents. Why did I have to tell Amelia?! This is going to ruin our friendship.

"Chloe," she says slowly and gently and I prepare myself for the blow. "You're one of my best friends and I love you but-" here it comes "not like that."

I bite my lip so hard that blood comes rushing into my mouth. When Amelia sees she tries to come over and help but of course she's in her wheelchair so that doesn't help much.

"It's okay." I say softly. It's really not. "I knew you weren't gay. I just wanted to check." I knew, but that doesn't make this any less painful. "I just hope we can still stay bff's." She won't want-

"Of course!" She shouts, sounding shocked. "Nothing- and I mean NOTHING- can break the HLS trio. HAVE you told Mace by the way?"

"Yeah..." I say thinking about that.

"Why are we hanging out without Amelia?" Macey asked when we were settled on my bed with the door closed.

"I texted her and she's busy." I lied.

"But I texted her on my way here, see? And it said wuu2? And then she said nothing really."

"Okay fine!" I declared. "That's not the reason." Macey gave me her "ya don't say!" look however she didn't say anything. "I need to tell you a secret. I'm in love with Amelia!" I blurted out. I kind of have a habit of doing that.

Macey was surprised, seeing as she considers herself an excellent reader of people, but she was quite helpful. She's better at keeping secrets than I am so she helped me out. She also helped me with loads of ideas about coming out to my parents gently. I didn't think it'd be a problem seeing as they always said they'd love me no matter what, but even Macey's helpful suggestions of singing it and then carefully explaining to my parents didn't work out.

I explain everything that happened with Macey, how I told my parents, how they took it etc. It takes half an hour but eventually she's up to speed.

Before I head up to her room and Amelia to the sofa, she says "see Chloe, this is just the same as it was before". But when I'm in the privacy of her room I shake my head.

It's not the same, and it never can be.

**Dave's POV:**

Mr Hudson informs us during glee club that the theme for the week is dreams. Macey takes this a little too literally and sings about a dream, as in one you have while asleep!

So Mr Hudson spends the rest of the lesson explaining what he means, but halfway through when some of the more dumb members of the club are still not understanding he gives up and says for a week we can sing what we like.

Just before the end of the lesson Aaron whispers "I need your help. Get your guitar."

I grab my guitar from the corner of the room and Aaron tells me what to play. Luckily it's one I know.

Aaron doesn't give the song any introduction. He just nods at the band and I, and we begin to play.

"I don't wanna hurt you

Cos I don't think that's a virtue

But you and I have come to our end

And please could you stop calling

Cos it's getting really boring

And I've told you I don't wanna be friends

How on earth could I be any more obvious (obvious)

It never really did and now it's never gonna happen for the two of us

I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after

But it makes me really sad to hear you sound so desperate

It just makes it harder

I know it's rather ugly

'Cause I know that you still love me

And this isn't any kind of excuse

I don't love you, (I don't love you)

How on earth could I be any more obvious?

It never really did and now it's never

Gonna happen with the two of us

I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after

But it makes me really sad to hear

You sound so desperate, it just makes it harder"

The whole glee club were singing along but as Aaron finishes they all stop because his tone sounds so serious and worried.

"Now all I have to do is get up the courage to sing that in front of him."

"In front of who?" Asks Jai, who is an annoyingly nosey openly gay sophomore.

"The person I was singing the song about." Aaron responds.

"But-"

Saved by the bell!

I jog along to catch up with Aaron who took off as soon as the bell went.

"You can tell me, you know dude." I say as we walk to geography and Spanish.

"I know." He says. "And I will. Can you just give me some time?"

"Sure." I fist bump him as he ducks into his class and I go to Spanish.

**Izzy's POV:**

As I wait for someone to let me in I tap my foot on the floor and listen to a Michael Jackson song on my phone.

As the song reaches its climax the door swings open, startling me.

"Oh hi Izzy!" Mrs Hudson beams at me.

"Hi Mrs H." I say, politely pulling my earphones out to greet her. "I was just wondering if Alex is home because she said she was gonna wait for me on the football pitch after school and I waited ten minutes but she didn't arrive."

"Nope, she isn't home yet. What if-" she starts to panic and I try not to laugh.

"I'm sure she's fine Mrs H."

"Yes, yes, of course she is." She nods, smiling at me again. "Oh, Izzy, I'm so rude! Please come in! You can wait for Alex here!"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just text her, and see her tomorrow." I try to come up with an excuse because I don't really want to be sitting at a table trying to make conversation with Alex's mom- nice, and young, as she is. But by the time I settle on an excuse she's already ushered me in and offered me cake. I can't exactly no to cake!

I text my mom to let her know I'll be late back, and then I text Alex to let her know there's chocolate cake on offer.

As Mrs H passes me my plate she says "you don't have to hang with me, Izzy. The girls are in the lounge." The girls? I nod, although I'm not exactly WHICH girls she's talking about!

I thank Mrs H and head into the lounge. I feel like I've walked in on something when I see Amelia lying on the sofa with casts on her arm and leg whispering to Chloe Stevenson.

"Hi Amelia!" I say as way of informing them of my presence.

"Oh! Hi Iz!" Amelia says. "Didn't see you there."

Chloe ignores me until Amelia hisses at her.

"Hello Izabelle." She says grumpily, she clearly wants to keep talking too Amelia, and also we don't have a great history.

"Chloe." I acknowledge her and then sit in another seat next to Amelia. "How are you doing Amelia? Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks Izzy." Amelia smiles at me happily.

"Mm..." Chloe sighs. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be doing things like setting fire to stuff?"

I want to swear at her but I don't want to upset Amelia when she's ill, and also Mrs H is just next door. I content myself with glaring at her.

"Yo!" Alex shouts as she enters the room.

"Where have you been?" I hiss at her once we're on the stairs. "I had to spend half an hour with your sister and the gnome!"

"Sorry!" She says sarcastically. "I was helping my brother with a problem."

"What problem?" I ask curiously, the little anger I was feeling long gone.

She looks at me. "Promise to never tell?" I nod.

**Aaron's POV:**

I stand with my back against the wall and my arms crossed. She's late.

"'Sup."

"There you are!" I mutter. "Took you long enough!"

"He's coming!" Alex declares after poking her head round the side.

"Ok." I say.

"Hudson, you've got the answers to the history mid-terms?" My bully asks.

"No." I answer nervously. He turns around to leave but Alex pulls him back. "I need to tell you something.

"You can't push me around! I'm a person and you're just a stupid bully. And FYI I don't like you, I'm not gay, but even if I was I still would despise you because you're an idiotic child."

"Whatever!" He huffs and leaves.

"Well that went better than I-" I stop abruptly at the feeling of the cold ice covering my face. In a tenth of a second Alex is on them, punching them, kicking them.

"Scoot!" She yells and marches past them.

I follow behind her. We walk together silently until we get to the boys bathroom. Before I head in to clean myself up I ask Alex why she helped me.

"That's what siblings are for." Is all she says. She gives me a small smile and then I head into the bathroom and she goes to meet up with Izzy.

**Alex's POV:**

I finish the story. "So then I walked off to meet you."

"Aw. Alex, you're such a softie!" Iz teases me. I swat at her but we both laugh a little before going back to talking about normal stuff like how we can get into Jordan Laxer's party ('cause it is sure to have alcohol).


	14. Chapter 13- Secrets

_**Chapter 13-Secrets:**_

**Amelia's POV:**

"Okay guys!" Dad shouts, grabbing a pen and running to the board.

"Regionals are tomorrow! Rehearsals have been going great and I'm sure we'll easily snag first place and go to nationals, and then get our third consecutive national championship!- but I just want you guys to know... It's about the journey and not if we win or lose. And I know, that we've all had a fantastic one so far!"

I nod my head before my eyes scan over Harry, Alex, Izzy, Aaron and his friend, Chloe, Macey and all the other glee members, as I think back. It's only January and this school year has already given me so many memories; joining glee, becoming popular, kissing my crush, gaining an enemy, being in a wheelchair, one of my best friends revealing she likes me, the rush of singing a solo part (even though I'm only a freshman!), kissing Harry (who joined Glee) backstage after our performance at sectionals, him telling me he wanted us to be a couple, gaining a whole new family...

Yeah, it's been quite a ride already.

Harry winks at me as the bell rings. We both have a free period and I know what he's hoping we're going to spend it doing! Maybe the old Amelia would have headed to the auditorium alone to practise her singing, but I wave goodbye to everyone, hug my two best friends, stick my tongue out at my siblings and link my hand into Harry's.

We sneakily head outside to the football field. Then we creep under the bleachers (me a little more discreetly than him) and start to make out.

"I love you..." He murmurs under his breath.

"I love-" I begin but I stop when I feel Harry's hands pulling my skirt down. "Stop it!"

"I'm so sorry Amelia!" He cries out, pushing away from me. "I got carried away."

"It's okay." I sigh. "I just don't want my first time to be on the grass under the bleachers where anyone can see us!"

He nods his head. "Me neither."

"This is your first time?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah...I know I'm seventeen but I'm waiting for the right person. You seem so shocked, did you think I had?"

I nod, remembering a time in November when Candy had boasted to the whole squad about getting in a sophmore/the hottest guy in school's pants.

I explain it to Harry and he scoffs. "She's an idiot and a liar. Don't listen to anything she says."

"Why did you date her then?" I ask, purely out of curiosity.

He laughs again. "We weren't dating! Sure, we went on a couple of dates but I soon realised that I despised her."

I smile and put my arms around the back of his neck, getting up on my tiptoes to quietly whisper in his ear, "so I never had any competition?"

He brushes his lips against mine teasingly before whispering "not in the slightest."

**Alex's POV:**

"Amy, can I tell you a secret?" I stop myself from walking up the stairs when I hear Chloe say those words. She's been kind of staring at me- not like it scares me or anything- and I'm kind of worried about her.

I step backwards and stand leaning against the wall. "As long as it's not about you liking Macey!" I hear Amelia respond jokingly.

Silence. I start to think they've figured out I'm spying after a minute or so but when I carefully pop my head around the door frame I see Chloe whispering something in Amelia's ear.

"NO. WAY." Amelia turns around and I quickly step back a couple of steps and then walk through the room like I wasn't eavesdropping- not making contact except to glare at them both.

I need to figure out what they were talking about!

When I get upstairs I see that Aaron's door is open and he is lying on his bed playing a video game.

I dash in and pull him off the bed which is met with a shout of "AL-EX! Gerrof!"

"Shut up. I need your help!" I argue, dragging him off the bed.

"What," He screams as soon as we're in my room, "was that? I'm TRYING to play Capture the Gangsta 7-"

"Too much TV-SLASH-gaming is bad for your brain." I counter.

Aaron flops back onto the bed dramatically with a sigh, but after a minute or so he sits up reluctantly and says "let's get this over with."

Aaron's POV:

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen- making sure to go through the living room, where weirdly enough Amelia and Chloe are still sitting whispering. I grab some cake out of the fridge, a fork and a plate and plonk myself down between the two girls on the couch.

Amelia tries- and fails- to push me off the couch before she says "What is it Aaron? We're talking."

"I heard what you're talking about," I lie nonchalantly. "And I can give an opinion. I am very smart about these things."

"Okay then, give us your opinion Mr Smart About Everything!" Chloe teases but it doesn't bother me. I've known her so long and she lives with us now. She's like a sister- not that I don't already have too many of those!

"About?..." I ask carefully.

"About what we were talking about, unless you don't know..." Amelia trails off.

"I do!" I declare.

"Then tell us your opinion!" They both shout.

"I think you should listen to your heart and it will tell you what to do," I decide on. Girls like that mushy stuff and they could be talking about anything- but that covers most things.

Amelia rolls her eyes and Chloe doesn't look too convinced I know either, but she says "thanks Aaron. I'll take that on board."

I consider going back upstairs after that but Alex will probably attempt to kill me if I come back up without finding out what they were talking about.

I'm ready to go back into the lounge when Amelia shouts "Chloe and I are going to Macey's to practise for tomorrow," and then the door slams shut with the force of the wind. I guess I'll have to wait to talk to them

**Amelia's POV:**

Two hours and a few mind-blowing secrets later, Chloe and I get home and it's all I can do to zip my mouth shut and not breathe a word of what she said to me to anyone.

Aaron continuously pesters us, even as we sit on the couch watching "The Fault In Our Stars" with tissues, popcorn and tears, he says

"If you guys only tell me more then I can help here!" Which I must admit would actually be useful seeing as Aaron is actually really good at advice. But the problem is ALEX. Aaron would only tell her if we tell him because the two of them have always been really close. And telling Alex would just cause problems. So that's why I am not telling Aaron.

By the time we've finished watching the movie Chloe and I are hugging each other and sobbing, and even Aaron Hudson- the tough football player/excellent advice giver- is wiping a tear from his eye.

"That was amazing!" Chloe and I declare in synch for what must be at least the hundredth time.

"That was inspirational." Aaron says under his breath.

"That was crap." Alex states calmly and we all turn to look at her. She is leaning against the door with her arms crossed, an all black outfit on and a bored looking expression on her face.

Chloe's eyes widen at the sight of Alex and she swiftly turns her eyes back to the end credits, suddenly seeming entranced by them.

"Look I'm a nosey, bad-ass and I've even confronted Aunt Santana -a self labelled "mischievous bitch"- about this, but even she has no idea what the hell is going on!" Alex practically yells at us.

I ignore the rude words and turn my head towards Chloe- already knowing what her answer to un-asked question will be.

And yes... Chloe's head does move slightly from left to right. It's hardly visible but I KNOW her.

Alex actually GROWLS in our general direction before making a huffing noise and storming off- probably to go complain to Izzy.

As soon as Alex leaves, Chloe's shoulder's loosen up and she switches off the TV. Then the two of us head up to my room but as soon as Chloe goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell, expecting a grumpy Alex or a nagging mom/dad. Instead I see Aaron. He edges the door open carefully and shuts it behind him.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

"You spoke to me like five minutes ago!" I respond, more than a little confused.

Aaron edges closer to me on the bed, then says in a conspirational whisper "I meant with the Chloe situation."

I mentally roll my eyes but in real life I decide to just look at him like he's a nut job. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Chloe liking you, duh." Aaron says, as if it's obvious.

I tell him that we both moved on but he doesn't look convinced. Suddenly I find myself pouring my heart out to him- Aaron seems to have that effect on everyone.

"...I mean it's uncomfortable because sometimes I see her giving me these long, sad looks, or staring down at my chest, or worse right into the depths of my soul..." I've always been a bit dramatic. "...But in the last couple of weeks Chloe's been- I don't know, she just hasn't been- doing it so much."

The whole time as I speak really fast in an effort to finish talking before Chloe returns, Aaron stays silent. He holds my hand and nods occasionally but that's it.

Finally when I finish he says "do you know why she stopped doing that so much?" I nod my head and open my mouth to speak when suddenly the door flies open and Chloe bounds in.

I feel as though I've been caught in some treasonous act even though I've done nothing wrong. My cheeks start to burn and Aaron whispers in my ear that he's there for me if he needs me... and then he leaves!

Chloe smiles at me and suddenly I say "I need to tell Aaron!"

The smile fades from her face.

"I mean, he's not going to stop bothering us about it! Plus, I'm sure if he knows he wouldn't tell anyone." I continue.

"Amy..." Chloe says slowly as she sits down on the bed and keeps her eyes away from mine. "It's your choice if you tell him or not. But just remember- this is my secret." She gets up to leave after that short speech but I clutch onto her arm as she gets up.

"I won't tell anyone who your crush is." I promise. "Not until you're ready."

_Next Time: Regionals and we find out who Chloe's crush is._

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry that this is so short but I haven't had much inspiration for this story recently and also my brother keeps hogging the laptop! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Happy Halloween for Friday!**_


	15. Chapter 14- Regionals

_**Chapter 13- Regionals**_

**Alex's POV:**

I've just finished recounting the last ten minutes in full detail to Izzy when Amelia and Aaron appear and drag me off.

"What's your problem, Gleek?" I turn to Amelia, ignoring Aaron.

"Firstly, you joined glee club voluntarily too so you can't call me a Gleek, you're one as well," Amelia's voice shakes with rage as she speaks. "Secondly, my PROBLEM is what you said to one of my best friends." Oh. That.

So last night Chloe came up to my room and asked to talk to me. I agreed so she sat down on my bed, and after about five minutes of her struggling to build up enough nerve to say what she wanted to say, she interrupted me mid-sentence and burst out with "Alex, I like you!" I started to laugh but when I saw the tears running down her face I realised she was serious. I told her that I couldn't date her because I wasn't gay, and anyway, it wasn't really me she liked, she just felt attracted to me because I'm Amelia's sister.

I thought I let her down easily but Aaron and Amelia don't look happy.

I glance around the room for her. "Where is Chloe anyway?"

"At home." Aaron says.

"Crying." Amelia adds. "Because you said you don't like her."

"I don't!" I declare. I can't believe my siblings are actually trying to force me to love someone!

"Then you could have at least been kinder!" Amelia says angrily.

"I was kind!" I retaliate.

"Alex, you kind of have a habit of being rude and mean- all the time." Aaron continues for her.

"My meanness has saved your sorry ass on more than one occasion." I point out.

Aaron nods reluctantly. "So it has. But maybe you should be kinder sometimes. Like when someone asks you out!"

I can't take anymore more of this. I walk away from the two of them back over to Iz. Rolling my eyes in their direction.

**Finn's POV:**

I don't exactly know what's going on, but there seems to be a lot of tension between the glee kids, especially between the freshmen. I thought we'd sorted that out when Amelia got back onto the cheerleaders squad and I kicked Candy out of the club for being hostile to more than one person in it.

When we pull up outside the house, Alex jumps out before we've even stopped and runs into the house, Aaron trails after her, and Amelia waits ten seconds or so before following. I sigh in resignation and head in myself.

As soon as I get through the door Rachel bounces towards me with a beam on her face, carrying a letter. But her expression turns into a grimace when she sees mine.

"What is it now?" She asks.

"Kids." I reply before rubbing my eyes, pulling my coat off and putting it on the hook.

"I mean," I continue as I walk through to the kitchen. "I thought most of the drama was over, but they're all still glaring at each other, and whispering behind each other's backs. It's regionals tomorrow! I need them to be working as a team."

As I plop down into a chair, Rachel massages my back. "It was only like sixteen years ago that WE were in high school. I haven't been witnessing this so much as you, but I'm pretty sure their drama can't be half as bad as ours. Just think about everything we went through. Quinn's pregnancy, the fights, the slushies, the choices you cheerleaders and footballers had to make, the added abuse and worry Santana, Britt, Kurt and Blaine all suffered from being gay, and then there was all the love triangles-"

"I think it would be more appropriate to call it a giant love map!" I chuckle. Rachel giggles and nods her head in agreement.

"My point is, we all turned out fine right? And the kids will too." She kisses my head before heading over to the oven to start on dinner.

"Hey, how is Chloe feeling?" I remember, feeling horrible that I forgot about the girl I almost feel like is another daughter to me, with all the drama going on. "Has she still got a temperature?"

Rachel ignores me for a moment but then she walks over to me and whispers in my ear "she isn't sick." At the confused look from me she adds, "Well, she is sick. Just not in the ill way, she's heartsick." I frown.

"She's still upset about Amy?" We're very close to all our children and Amelia told us about Chloe liking her.

"No, Finn. She likes someone else now." Rachel continues. "She told me but she didn't say who. I let her have the day off because she looked so pale and fragile but I'm sending her back to school tomorrow." I nod my head in agreement.

"Now, Rach, what was that letter about?" I question my wife, tickling her under her chin.

Rachel giggles and then grins at me. "We got custody! We're officially Chloe's legal guardians." I pick her up and spin her around, then kiss her deeply and passionately.

"Ew!" Cries a voice. We both turn to the doorway and see Aaron hurrying away with his hands over his eyes. After having a good old laugh again I grab Rachel's hand when she tries to go finish making dinner.

"What else?" I ask. "I know there's something else." Rachel smiles a little hesitantly and then scanning the surrounding area for children and seeing none, she whispers in my ear "I got through to the final stage of auditions."

"That's brilliant!" I declare. "Let's get the champagne out to celebrate." I lean in to kiss her again but Rachel pushes me away. Confused and a little hurt, I throw a glance her way.

"The thing is," Rachel says. "Funny Girl has been my dream since I was a little girl, but just now I remember a conversation I had with Quinn- ooh I don't know, quite a few years ago- and I realised that this- my life with you and the triplets- is my dream."

"So I'm not giving up on Funny Girl," she continues. "I'm just postponing my Broadway debut."

"So are you still going to continue teaching vocal lessons, and dance lessons?" I wonder aloud.

"I was thinking, maybe I could be a high school teacher for five or six years- until the kids have graduated high school. I already have qualifications in music and dance, I could teach at McKinley with you, or another school if you'd prefer..." She trails off.

"Are you insane? I'd love to have my gorgeous wife at school with me!"

**Amelia's POV:**

Macey taps one elegant black booted foot with impatience whilst I smooth out the creases in my sixties inspired black and white dress and add more hairspray to my bouffant style hair, trying to keep calm.

"Look, I'm sure she's fine." I struggle to reassure both myself and Macey.

As fate would have it, as soon as I finish talking Chloe skulks towards us, her dress looking rumpled.

"Where have you been?" I ask while Macey straightens Chloe's dress and calls my mom over to help us with her hair.

"I'm sorry guys, I was doing stuff." Chloe explains vaguely. But then when Macey starts to say how that isn't a good enough explanation as Mom puffs up Chloe's hair, Chloe adds "I'll tell you guys later."

I guess I'll have to trust that promise. I say goodbye to the girls and Mom and say that I'll be back quickly, then hurry out of the small girls changing room and into the larger room our glee club has been assigned to, which leads into the boys changing room on one side, and the girls on the other.

I've just sat down on a plush red sofa when two hands go over my eyes from behind.

"Guess who." Orders a silky, disguised voice.

"Liam Hemsworth?!" I guess in fake over-enthusiasm. I try to look fake disappointed as Harry's arms snake around my hips and I turn around. "Oh."

"Excited?" He asks, after kissing me softly on the lips of course.

"Yes!" I smile softly against his lips. "I'm nervous as well though."

"Well that's not like you." Harry observes as he traces the back of his finger gently across my facial features.

"Well, I've had some HT drama recently." I admit.

"Wanna talk about-"

"Please take your seats. The Dalton Academy Warblers to stage."

The boys race out of their changing room to the auditorium at this school and the girls head out of our changing room, and Chloe and Macey grab my arm and drag me with them, leaving Harry behind, but he quickly runs after us.

We slip into our seats (near the back of the room so that we can leave quickly without causing too much disturbance). Chloe sits next to my mom and dad, with Macey on her left. I sit between Macey and Harry. When I look down the line I get reassuring smiles from Aaron and some of the seniors, but Iz is just frowning ahead of her and Alex is glaring at me. She won't ruin my day, I decide, and lace my hand through Harry's.

**Aaron's POV:**

"Why did we agree to do this? Arrr! I'm gonna die!" Dave starts to rant.

"Dude, have you got stage fright?" I guess I do as well. It's a bigger crowd than at sectionals, and Dave was ill all sectionals week with flu so he couldn't perform.

"No! Well-"

I catch sight of Amelia and give her a smile. She beams back at me, but then her face falls dramatically. I turn my gaze in the direction she's looking and spot a glaring Alex. This is getting ridiculous. Why can't they at least be civil so that we can win?

"Man, are you even listening to me? I'm spilling my heart out to you and you're- ah." Realisation dawns on his face. Realisation of what exactly, I'm not sure.

Before I can ask him, Dave taps his nose, smiles at me and whispers "don't worry, dude, I'll keep your secret!" I chuckle lowly.

"Welcome to the 2027 mid-west regionals show choir competition!" Booms the loud over enthusiastic voice from the speaker. Everyone starts to clap and when Dave nudges me I join in. "Your judges..." Everyone holds their breath. "Local model and show choir fanatic Damien Chord Horwood," The girls cheer loudly as a hunky, tattooed man stands up, and neither Mom nor Dad look worried. "Manager of Alive and Young clothes store, Julia Morgan," Ok, that one had absolutely nothing to do with show choir. "Ex-champion show choir director and Broadway star Shelby Corcoran," I turn my gaze once more to Mom and Dad. I thought that they'd be excited at someone fit for judging show choir (and a Broadway star at that!) but Mom's mouth is hanging open in a shocked scared way and she's staring at the last judge. Dad looks shocked as well but he's recovered and he's whispering to Mom. Amelia's in hearing distance of them but she's snuggled up close to her boyfriend with her face in his shirt.

"From the Dalton Academy for Boys, please give a huge round of applause for THE WARBLERS!"

The preppy boys without costumes (just wearing their uniform) are much better than we imagined even though Dad warned us. They sing a long mashup of My Dark Side and Somewhere Only We Know that uses up all their time. Their uniforms are all crisp and polished.

Whilst the Hoosierdaddies get ready to perform there's a ten minute break. I smooth down my own shirt and brush the crumbs off my black trousers, pull at my crazy, retro, spotty tie. I don't think I look right now. All the other guys look much better than me.

"Chill out," Dave says. "You look fine and she isn't looking anyways." Oh. That's what this is about.

I try to tell him that I don't have a crush on anyone but again he just shakes his head and says that he can keep a secret. It's so infuriating!

I look over to my parents where I see one of the judges speaking to my mom. Amelia was watching the performance attentively and now she's watching this one as well.

When the judge finally leaves, my sister gets up and walks around to the back of my seat. I look up at her and she whispers that she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she heard Mom saying "not now, Shelby." And Dad asked the woman to leave. This is really suspicious but I have no idea what's going on. I'm sure my parents will tell us when they get home. We have a no lies policy. Unless it's needed of course, Mom would rush to add.

Apparently the Hoosierdaddies used to be brilliant but they're not so great now. They aren't bad. Just not great either. They sing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. As they finish singing we stand up and head backstage.

The seniors go around calming us all down but they look worried too. The Warblers were really good. We're all scattered around stretching or practising the steps or re-warming our voices up. Except Alex. She's sat on the stairs yawning.

"Okay, over here guys." Dad shouts. We all huddle into a circle. "I've never been great at speeches, or words generally." Out of the corner of my eye I see Alex groan and roll her eyes. "New Directions doesn't have the biggest budget but we always have the best teamwork and that is why we win. When you go out there in a few, more than anything I want you to focus on working as a team."

"Most of us do." One of the junior girls, Jemma, says, shooting a pointed look at Derik, a junior and her ex-boyfriend.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Dad starts before he's interrupted by the voice from the speaker calling us to stage.

"Guys, as long as you do your best and work as a team, you'll have this thing in the bag." Mom summarises for Dad.

"What she said!" Dad grins and we all laugh. Then we put our hands in the middle and shout "amazing!" Before heading to the stage.

**Rachel's POV:**

The shock of seeing Shelby was overwhelming but I try to forget her. This isn't about her or me, it's about the kids. I decide to watch from the audience rather than going with Finn so I give him a quick kiss and comfort the kids and say that they "have this thing in the bag," then we do a quick show circle before I say "break a leg" to the kids and Finn, and turn to leave.

Finn grabs my hand and pulls me back. "I love you." I find myself going gooey as I remember our first regionals competition together, and the first time Finn ever said those words to me.

I nod my head and smirk teasingly. "Of course you do, why wouldn't you?" But as Finn walks away one last time I shout out "I love you so much it feels like I might burst sometimes."

"Rach," Finn smiles softly. "Much as I'd love to stay here and talk about how much i love you, I have a team that needs me." I nod my head reluctantly and we embrace once more before I head back off into the audience.

It's only been about twenty seconds since I sat down when the tinny voice announces "ladies and gentlemen, our last competitors for tonight. From William McKinley High School the Newwww Directions!" I cheer so loudly that people stare. As if I care!

The curtain goes up again revealing the female captain of the glee club (in one of the black and white sixties outfits I spent so long making!) with a microphone. The other girls wander on slowly in twos and threes (with long, thick coats covering their dresses) miming chatting to each other as the music begins. As soon as Sophie begins to sing though, all their heads snap on her direction, their eyes focus on her and they begin to sway.

_"When I said, I needed you_

_You said you would always stay_

_It wasn't me who changed, but you_

_And now you've gone away_

_Don't you see that now you've gone_

_And I'm left here on my own_

_That I have to follow you_

_And beg you to come home_

_You don't have to say you love me_

_Just be close at hand_

_You don't have to stay forever_

_I will understand_

_Believe me, believe me_

_I can't help but love you_

_But believe me, I'll never tie you down"_

For the next verse Sophie continues singing while the other girls pair up and mirror each other.

_"Left alone with just a memory_

_Life seems dead and so unreal_

_All that's left is loneliness_

_There's nothing left to feel"_

As Sophie sings the chorus the girls spin around her making a circle.

"_You don't have to say you love me_

_Just be close at hand_

_You don't have to stay forever_

_I will understand_

_Believe me, believe me_

_You don't have to say you love me_

_Just be close at hand_

_You don't have to stay forever_

_I will understand_

_Believe me, believe me_

_Believe me"_

The song finishes on a high note as the audience roars its approval and the other girls gather back around Sophie and applaud her, still in character.

Suddenly the music for the next song starts and all the girls run off stage screaming as the boys- dressed in their retro suits paired with the leather jackets we bought last minute- chase them away.

_"You better run, run, run_

_'Cause here we come_

_Revving our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'" _The male lead, Kieran, sings.

"Whoa!" The other boys shout.

"_Keeping me cool!_

_Smooth and steady!_

_Slicked back hair_

_Man, things are getting heavy!_

_You're cruisin' for bruisin'" _Another senior, Derek, continues. The other boys join him for the last line.

"_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather_

_Ready to go!"_

"_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way!" _Kieran and the other boys sing as the girls enter, their coats now off and their dresses on show.

The boys stand at the back of the stage as the girls sing and dance.

"_Bubble-gum cherry pop_

_Go to the hop_

_Hanging with my brother_

_'Cause his friends are so hot_

_While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!" _It's all going very well until Alex bumps into Amelia. Amelia is used to shows and she keeps her smile in place, but Alex sends her death glare before recovering.

Uh oh.

The girls fall back into the line and they pair up and do a dance in couples, but Derek and Jemma (who recently broke up) are paired up and struggle with the lifts because of the awkwardness. A few of the other couples seem to have some problems too, but all their singing voices seem fine. Let's focus on the positives.

"_Alright,_

_I went to the drive in and what did I see?_

_A hundred little Betties all staring at me!_

_I was cruising for some loving!_

_I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_

"_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh!" _

Someone's voice is sharp, this isn't looking good.

"_1, 2, a 1, 2, 3!_

_A who, who, who's riding with me?_

_I got a gang full of bruisers, all crusin' with me!_

_And we're tearing up this, we're tearing up, we're tearing up the streets_

_Oh!_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_So don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh!" _Dave fails to catch Izzy and she almost bangs her head, but she manages to pull herself back up.

I can hardly stop myself from covering my eyes. A minute or two after the song finishes Finn texts me to come backstage.

"How bad was it?" He whispers out of earshot of the kids.

It wasn't that obvious they went wrong, it's just..." For once I struggle to find words. "They weren't working as a team. The club should be like a machine in that they work perfectly and in harmony with each other. The New Directions' soul is what has always helped them win, but just now, what they needed was to channel Vocal Adrenaline, as well as that." He nods in agreement.

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best.

**Alex's POV:**

"Look guys, who cares that we didn't win this year! Apart from the freshmen, and Jade, Jemima and Derik, we've all won a nationals trophy. But that isn't what glee club is about anyway. It's about having fun, and family." At Sophie's kind words I cast my gaze over to my sister, who is staring at the floor. "But next year, you MUST win for us!"

After a long session of hugging and reassurance which half makes me want to barf and half makes me think "aw... Cute"- we decide what to do for the rest of the school year in glee club. We have one more show circle and then as everyone leaves I head over to Amelia as she stands up to come to talk to me too.

"I'm sorry Ally!" Amelia cries and hugs me tight.

"Mime soway." I mutter into her hair.

"Wow!" Aaron teases as he wanders over. "This is a rare sight. So are you guys gonna quit fighting now?"

"No!" We scoff simultaneously. Then Amelia adds "we just won't let it get in the way of performances, and we'll apologise every so often."

"**You** will." I mutter.

"Excuse me?" Amelia sounds shocked.

Aaron's sinks his head into his hands in despair. "You guys lasted thirty seconds!" To which we high five and start giggling before we head out to the car, and Amelia and I start bickering again. Just the way it should be!

_**A/N: Wow… it's been a really long time. Sorry guys, I've been really busy and also, I fully wrote out this chapter and then accidently deleted it, so I had to rewrite it which took a long time. On the plus side this chapter is 3900 words!**_

_**By the way, I can't find a way to show you the outfits for regionals, but the boys are wearing black, black leather jackets and retro ties. The girls are wearing those black and white sixties dresses, pouffed up hair (half up- half down) and long black boots.**_

_**I'll try to update soon but no promises so if I don't before 2015 then merry Christmas!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	16. Chapter 15- Tired of the Drama

_**Chapter 15: Tired Of The Drama**_

_**AN: Hey, I hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Year. Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews, favourites and follows! By the way I've discontinued The Day You Left Was Just My Beginning because of lack of inspiration, but I have a new Glee fanfiction out called Life With Rachel. It's about Quinn's mom and Rachel's dad getting married, and Quinn (previously an only child) has to deal with four new siblings as well as a stepfather, and a new school.**_

_**Back to school for me tomorrow so I'll try to update frequently but no promises. **___

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

**Aaron's POV:**

"Aaron, dude!"

"No!"

**Alex's POV:**

"Alex! Could you just wait? You're being ridiculous."

**Amelia's POV:**

"Lia! I'm sorry!" I ignore their screams and push my way through the crowded hallway, tears streaming down my face.

I run out to the field and sit under the oak tree planted in the far corner. I don't care if my cheerleader's uniform gets grass stains.

I TRUSTED him. I TRUSTED her. They're supposed to be two of the people closest to me. The people who love me and wouldn't want to hurt me. Pft.

I shut my eyes and try to relax but all that does is send a flash of scenes through my mind.

My best friend and my boyfriend. Macey and Harry. Kissing.

I had been looking for Harry all lunch. Finally I gave up and headed to the choir room to practise (the auditorium was being prepared for graduation tomorrow), however when I stepped into the room, Harry was on top of Macey, straddling her and sucking on her lip.

I think I let out a little squeak because they both turned to me and pulled apart in shock. They were shouting at me to come back but I tore down the hallway- my face red with embarrassment and horror, and tear-stained.

I hear footsteps behind me and say "I don't want to talk to either of you. I'm at shock by the huge betrayal you just showed me."

But it's neither Harry nor Macey.

It's Alex and Aaron. Aaron has corn syrup in his hair. Alex's hair is ruffled and she has something that looks suspiciously like a hickey on her neck.

"You look a mess." We say simultaneously, then burst out laughing, then we all cry a little- even Alex. It's a triplet thing, or maybe it's just hormones. Anyway we end up hugging as Aaron tells us about his drama.

**Aaron's POV:**

I am leaving the locker-room with my friends when the hockey team juniors approach us.

"The hockey team and football team have been at peace for five long years after the captains pledged peace. But now- the war returns." And all of a sudden our faces are covered in corn syrup from the slushie facials we just received.

"Have a happy summer vacation losers!" He makes a loser sign with his hand and then the whole hockey team leaves, laughing.

I frown and my friends and I head to the boys bathroom but as we are headed there, another hockey team boy comes past us and whispers "nigger" under his breath in Dave's direction. Before we know it Jack has leapt onto the boy's back and attacked him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Him?" Jack shouts between throwing punches at the hockey player and his friends who have materialised, seemingly out of nowhere.

I frown and try to calm everyone by saying "Jack, violence isn't the answer." But all that comes out of that is that the hockey players turn to me.

Finally one speaks to me. "Now I get it. You're all a bunch of gays, sticking up for the Queen Gay." Dave goes bright red, Jack continues to fume, Eddie looks ready to pounce and I mutter "do it".

The gang attack the hockey players. We wouldn't have won except the majority of the football team show up and the hockey players give up "for now" because we have larger numbers.

The current football team captain who's graduating tomorrow gives our group a small nod and a look of reassurance before ushering us off to the bathroom, but instead of going there as he tells me I utter a quick apology to my friends and then run out of the room to try to find Amelia, she'll get how I feel. She was slushied and left out for months.

As I'm heading out of the door I bump into a very red-faced Alex.

**Alex's POV:**

I go red all over again as Aaron explains bumping into me. My story seems tiny and inconsequential compared to his. But it isn't to me. We hug Aaron quickly and then I turn to Amelia expectantly. Slowly she begins to explain walking into the choir room and seeing Macey and Harry sucking each other's' faces off. Eek. I seriously can't tell them my story now. But somehow I end up spilling the beans under Amelia's sweet expectant gaze and Aaron's trustworthy eyes.

So I walk into the girls' bathroom only to hear crying. As much as I think, "I'm going to regret this", I shout "you'd better be decent because I'm gonna look over the top of the stall if you don't come out in the next ten seconds". The sound that was previously sobbing dies down to a weak, pathetic snivelling sound. I let out a little huffing noise as I roll my eyes. There's a sound of toilet paper being pulled out and then the girl unlocks the door and walks over to the mirror, wiping her eyes and sorting out her mascara.

"Chloe?" I sigh. "What is it now?" She just shakes her head dramatically from side to side, her pigtails smacking into her face.

For a second, I feel a funny feeling in my chest. Then it goes as quickly as it came.

"Chloe," I say more kindly. "You can tell me anything."

"Really?" she squeaks.

"Yes?..." I reply hesitantly. Suddenly Chloe is gently kissing me. I feel like I should be pulling off and stopping her but it just feels so heavenly. I turn my gaze to the door as Chloe's hands softly carress my face. Before I can suggest that we move to a more private location she's kissing me again, harder this time. She pulls back as if to ask for my approval and with my little nod her lips press against my neck and she begins to suck at it. I let out a little moan of pleasure. I never felt or did anything like this with my old boyfriend.

All of a sudden it really hits me that I'm in a girl's bathroom and a girl that I see as another sister is giving me a hickey. I yelp and pull away.

"Alex, are you alright?"

I shake my head and swear under my breath at her, then I run out the door.

"Alex!" I hear Chloe shout as I tear down the hall. "Come back, you're being ridiculous!" But I just keep running, that is until I run into a messed up looking Aaron, although I can't talk, my hair is probably sticking up and I definitely have at least one hickey.

"Oh, Ally." Lia leaps onto me and hugs me. Aaron literally has to peel her off.

"I guess we've all had a bad day." I shrug, trying- and failing- to act nonchalant.

"We're not just gonna feel sorry for ourselves, right?" Aaron clarifies. "We have to each sort out our problems."

Amelia nods. "It's just, I need time. I think I just need to avoid them for now, but as soon as I'm ready I swear I'll confront them." She puts her hand on her heart and I scoff but both of them have serious faces and Aaron has put his hand on his heart as well, so I do it too.

"I swear to try to problem solve and keep the peace, no matter what." Aaron declares.

Silence. "Oh! It's my turn?" I freeze. "Uh, I don't know."

"That's fine. Just think about it and if you still don't know after school, tell us and we'll help," Aaron smiles.

"A.K.A Aaron will help you because he's good at this sort of stuff." Amelia giggles, engulfs us both in one of her huge hugs, takes a deep breath and marches off to her next class, where she sits next to Macey. Poor Amelia.


	17. Chapter 16- Sophomore Year (part 1)

_**Chapter 16: Sophomore Year (part 1)**_

_Updated List of Main Characters (for Sophomore and Junior year)_

_OC: Amelia Rae Hudson- 15/16/17_

_OC: Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 15/16/17_

_OC: Aaron Joshua Hudson- 15/16/17_

_Finn Hudson- 34/35/36_

_Rachel Hudson-34/35/36_

_OC: Chloe Stevenson- 15/16/17_

_OC: Macey Gregory- 15/16/17_

_OC: Dave Phips- 15/16/17_

_OC: Harry Knick- 17/18_

_OC: Josh Carter- 15/16/17_

_OC: Lottie Puckerman- 14/15/16_

**Amelia's POV:**

I tighten the scrunchie keeping my hair in its high ponytail and brush down my Cheerio's skirt before I grab a piece of toast from Mom, head out the door, and then promptly head back in when I realise I've forgotten my bag.

I don't really know why I'm so eager to get to school today. I've had a whole summer without seeing Harry (although I haven't been so lucky with Macey) and surely today I'll spend the whole day with one or both of them near at me, but for some reason I'm excited. Maybe this new school year will be a new start.

Alex pushes past Chloe, Aaron and I to get on the bus as she races to the back so she can save seats for Lottie, Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck's daughter who's starting high school this year, and Izzy. I let Aaron on first and then head to my seat with Chloe.

It's been a few stops when we get to Aunt Quinn, Uncle Puck and Lottie's street. Lottie gets on the bus and Macey (who lives on the same street) comes trailing after her. There isn't much space on the bus and no one she knows has a space next to them, so I reluctantly gesture that she can sit behind us.

Chloe and I stop our conversation about Britney VS Barbra as Macey awkwardly flops down into the seat, Chloe suddenly seems intensely focused on some gum under her seat and I stare out the window. It'll be about ten more minutes, I can last that long.

"Amelia," Macey's voice cuts through the racket, though she's not speaking loudly, and I can't help but turn to her. I don't say anything. Chloe's hand slowly grips mine telling me I'm not alone and I squeeze hers as a thank you. "I-I, I know you don't want to forgive me but can I at least tell you what happened?"

"No lies?" I whisper hoarsely, I was going to make some big speech about forgiveness and question what were they doing if not kissing?- CPR practise? However that's all that comes out.

"No lies," Macey confirms. I catch Aaron's eye and he smiles at me supportively as if to say "you can do this,"

Macey calmly launches into an account of how she had been standing outside the choir room waiting for Chloe or I to come by when Harry had asked if she could talk to him. So she followed him into the choir room. He asked if I seemed different to Macey lately and after she dead panned a few times he asked if she was alright. She said that she hadn't had a good day and out of nowhere he declared "want me to fix that for you?" He started kissing her lightly but soon it got more passionate, she was under his spell.

Now she's ranting about how it was a stupid mistake, how she was feeling worthless and she needed someone to make her feel special. How idiotic she'd been and how most of all she never wanted to lose neither me nor Chloe.

"I forgive you," I interrupt her.

Macey's face lights up. "Really? Lia-"

"But I can't ever forget it. Just to make sure we're clear."

**Alex's POV:**

I try to focus on listening to Lottie and Iz, but somehow I keep locking eyes with Chloe.

For the first week or so of summer I tried to ignore her, but that isn't easy when you live in the same house. So one day I confronted her.

_"Chloe, I need to ask you about something." I whisper, pulling her along behind me until we're in my room._

_Chloe flops down unceremoniously onto my bed before she speaks. "Is this about the kiss?"_

_I shush her and slam my door shut, "of course it is! What else would it be about? Now would you shut the hell up, do you want the whole frickin town to hear you?"_

_"Ally," normally I let no-one call me that (except Amelia, whose niceness nobody can control), but it sounds nice coming from Chloe's lips. "can you calm down. Just sit on the bed and relax for a moment before we start talking." I'm also not in the habit of allowing people to order me about- what the hell is wrong with me?_

_I sigh in defeat, sink down to the bed and wait a minute or so before I turn to Chloe again._

_"So?"_

_"So," I exhale. "That was-"_

_"Hold on," Chloe interrupts. "Just please, Ally, don't say it didn't mean anything, or that it was a mistake. That would kill me." She's almost as dramatic as my sister._

_"I-I. I wasn't going to say that." I check that the door is locked one more time and put a chair up against it as an extra precaution. "It did mean something. I just don't know what exactly."_

_We're both silent again until Chloe grabs my arm and pulls me down onto the bed next to her._

_"Shall we try it again? To see if you understand better now?" Everything inside me screams NO but my heart takes over and I nod weakly._

We found time almost every day for the rest of that summer to sneak away for at least ten minutes and make out. But until the second week before summer that's all our relationship was- friends with benefits (of sorts). Then, on the Monday, Chloe and Amelia decided to go to the cinema to watch- some girly film. Amelia was shocked when I decided to tag along and after the movie we had a full on discussion about it- and by that I mean that Amelia said her thoughts, with Chloe interjecting a comment here and there. I, personally paid no attention to the movie.

Amelia got ice cream whilst Chloe and I got popcorn between us. It was a perfect way to hide our intertwined hands.

After that, we went on an official date to a restaurant called Breadstix, but we told my family that we were going shopping.

We learnt way more about each other, managed to avoid weird looks (as it was quiet and people slowly seem to be accepting people like us anyway), and after the date, naturally, we shared a long kiss and embrace.

Now I'm staring at that girl, and it's hard not to drool as she smiles at me flirtatiously, before turning her attention back to the matter at hand, A.K.A Amelia and her Other Best Friend Who's Not Chloe.

**Aaron's POV:**

Summer. Summer is heaven. I went to Canada with my family to visit Grandma Carole, Grandpa Burt and Aunt Maeve (my only actual biological aunt), I lay in bed until one pm and spent the rest of the day playing video games, I hung out with my friends at the football pitch. Best of all, no hockey idiots. But now school is back in session and the hockey team really has it out for us. Last term, they even attacked us and shouted racist comments at one of my friends. However I won't stand to fight violence with violence! I'm confident this will all blow over by Christmas. We can hold the fort for that long.

As Jack, Liam and I get off the bus we're suddenly assaulted by a group of hockey jocks. They throw punches at us and catch us by surprise before dashing off as my mom and dad come running out of the building over to us.

"Aaron!" Mom cries out and helps me up, thankfully the crowd that was enjoying the fight has dissipated, I don't want comments about being a mommy's boy. Dad helps Jack and Liam up as despite my protests that I'm fine, Mom interrogates me as to who did it, how, where, when and why!

"Look, Mom, thanks for caring and all, but we can deal with this."

Dad takes a reluctant Mom to the side as Liam, Jack and I head inside.

"I know you think you're Mom's overly protective, man," Jack says, "But just be glad you have one."

Now I feel horrible. Liam and I pull Jack into an empty classroom and give him a quick hug before we go to our first classes.

**Finn's POV:**

Rachel and I sing along to Journey at the top of our voices in the car on the way to school. It's her first day as a teacher here and she's really excited- she teaches music and is going to run the ballet club on Tuesday's, as well as be co-director of the Glee Club with me.

Could life get any better? I have a beautiful wife, three happy and unique kids, and a stable job that I love.

As we pull into the car park we spot a fight. Rachel races across to the fight and I quickly lock the door before following- of course I get there first anyway, what with my lanky long legs- which are for once coming in useful.

"Aaron!" Rachel cries out and I do a double take. It is my son! The guys attacking them scatter (as does the crowd watching the incident), and Rachel and I help the three boys up. Rachel keeps asking Aaron questions and I eventually have to pull her away from them, after waving quickly.

"What?" Rachel asks, looking like she's about to burst into tears.

"Rach, babe," I kiss her forehead softly and then pull her up so she's looking up into my eyes.

"Aaron's not a kid anymore, he's gonna be sixteen in a few months. Would you want your parents hanging around school, kissing you and hugging you, in front of friends, or bullies?"

Rachel frowns. "Surely you're not suggesting that we do nothing about people bullying our kids. It was horrible for us, Amelia's been bullied and we stood by, Alex's been abused and we did nothing-"

"And what do the four of us have in common?" I interrupt her. "We all became stronger after."

"But Finn-"

"I understand boys better than you do, and I have some of those ones in my class. They're not bad kids, they're certainly not Karofsky or Azimio or Puck level bullies. It's just the hockey club-football club rivalry."

"Fine," Rachel groans. "We'll let Aaron try to sort this out himself- for now. If it continues though I WILL murder them for hurting my baby." That's my girl. I grab Rachel and pull her around the side of the building for a quick kiss before we link hands and head to our classrooms.

**Amelia's POV:**

As I'm staring at the mirror in my locker, someone taps me on the shoulder, making me jump three feet in the air!

"I'm sorry!" He covers his mouth in shock but a moment later we're both laughing together like best friends, even though I've never seen this guy before. He looks my age, he has blond hair, a goofy smile and green eyes. "Let me start again," Blondie says, backs up a few steps and then walks back over.

"Hi, I'm Josh."

"Amelia." I giggle as I extend my hand mockingly.

"Well, Amelia," he says my name as if it's sacred. "I'm a sophomore and I transferred here from Indiana. Would you mind directing me to Mr Powell's algebra class? Room 102."

Is this fate or what? "Of course, in fact, that's my next class." Josh grins that goofy half up- half down grin and then steps to the side to allow me to lead on.

"Ladies first…"

_**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**So this was the first of three or four chapters about sophomore year. I've got quite a few ideas and I know how I want some parts to go exactly, but I would really like some ideas. Just leave them in your review or PM me.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Lozlol**_


	18. Chapter 17- Sectionals:Take Two

_**Chapter 17: Sectionals- Take Two**_

_**AN: Hey **__**. So I've got a few things to say;**_

_**A) There are links to the competition outfits on my profile page if you want to see them!**_

_**B) I've written a new summary for the story and also made a new collage for the cover. What do ya think?**_

_**C) (As always) Thanks so much for the reviews/faves/follows. I'm going to try my best to post a chapter for this story every Sunday but might not always be able to keep to that.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the story and tell me what you think!**_

_**Josh's POV:**_

I wander up to Amelia's locker and start talking to her, once again causing her to jump in the air- but my day just wouldn't be the same if that didn't happen each and every day!

"Look," I sigh once we've both said hi and she's a bit calmer. "I've tried bringing you flowers, kissing your hand, reading you poems, writing you songs. It's been three months." I smile sadly at her. "What do I need to get you to be my girlfriend?"

Amelia looks up from her books and gives me a confused look- but she can't fool me. "I guess, it's just-"

Why did I say that? It was so rude. No wonder she looks so upset, I feel horrible. "I'm really sorry, that was so rude of me, forget I said anything."

Amelia raises one eyebrow. Then she pulls me into a classroom. "Josh, the thing is, I was in love." I nod.

"Anyone I know?"

"Irrelevant!" She chuckles before continuing. "And uh, it didn't end well. I guess I'm just not over that yet, but if you're willing to wait, that would make me the happiest girl at McKinley."

"Only at McKinley?" I tease her as I jump up onto the table and run across them.

Amelia giggles as I hold out my hand for her to help her up onto the table. "You can't help yourself, can you?! I'm trying to be serious, but you're making this very difficult!"

"I and only I, my dearest, can make you feel-"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Amelia interrupts, laughing so hard her sides might split. I know she does like me, so I'm willing to wait.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

"Amazing!" We all yell out together as we put our hands in the middle. I grin at the girls in their blue dresses with black leggings and the boys in their black suits with blue ties.

"You guys look and sound wonderful," I shout out before I head over to join Finn by the side of the stage.

The glee club's first number is a duet from the winners of our annual duets competition- Clara and Alfie. They're seniors this year and Finn says they've never had a competition solo even though they both joined their freshman year, so we thought it was about time they got the spotlight. They sing the song that they sang for the duets competition- which was Perfect (the clean version), by Pink.

I'm grinning ear to ear as Clara belts out "perfect" and Alfie sings the melody.

_"Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect."_

_"Whoa, you are perfect to me."_ They smile sweetly at each other and look like they're about to kiss- before they head into the next song. Suddenly Finn's phone buzzes.

"I thought you'd turned it off," I hiss, my eyes focussed on the kids, who thankfully didn't seem to hear it, as they high kick and shimmy.

Finn shrugs as he pulls it out. "I thought I did too. Excuse me a minute," He kisses my forehead quickly and then dials a number and starts talking rapidly on the phone as he heads away from the stage.

Finn's still gone when New Directions has finished singing Perfect and I'm Still Here, and are near the end of the original song they wrote together, Fireflies, in which practically everyone has a solo part.

I watch on proudly as Amelia slowly walks forward for her solo.

_"And there's fireflies_

_In the sky tonight_

_And we'll light it up_

_Cause we're dynamite." _Amelia sings.

_"Shine bright..."_ Half the glee club sings as the other half sings the chorus.

_"It's just you and I,_

_Won't give up the fight._

_Watch the fireflies_

_Gonna shine tonight."_

_"Shine bright, whoa,_

_Shine bright, yeah._

_Shine bright, whoa._

_Shine bright, yeah."_ Most of the glee club sings as five of them walk forward and begin to rap, Alex included in this group.

_"We are not ever gonna stop._

_Tonight we is gon' live it up,_

_We are not ever gonna stop,_

_Come on, babe, dance until we drop."_

Aaron and some of the other boys do backflips and lifts as the girls bend backwards into crabs, do the splits or head to the front of the stage as they repeat the rapped bridge.

_"We are not ever gonna stop._

_Tonight we is gone live it up,_

_We are not ever gonna stop_

_Come on, babe, dance until we drop."_

When the curtain has closed the glee club drop their poses and start excitedly vibrating and complimenting each other.

"You did amazing!"

"You think I looked alright?"

"How was I?"

"That was such a buzz!"

"Aunt Rachel," I look away from the smiling faces down to Lottie Puckerman, who's a freshman and so has just joined Glee this year.

"Yes, Lottie?"

"Where's Uncle Finn?" Everyone looks over.

"Yeah where is Mr Hudson?"

"Is he okay?" I'm momentarily distracted by the only two people that aren't looking over at me, Amelia and the new sophomore, Joshua. Amelia ran over to hug him and then quickly turned away, her face beetroot.

"Yes, he's fine." I say eventually. "He watched you guys perform but he got an important text he had to reply too, he'll be back soon." They don't seem too bothered as we head back to the changing room quickly to relax before we go back out to the audience seats to sit down.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

Dave and I finish our back flips, cross our arms and lean against each other's backs.

As the curtain goes down my feeling that Amelia has described like a buzz of getting up on stage and being in your own world and enjoying it, I finally get it.

We start hugging everyone we see until Lottie's voice pipes up and asks Mom where Dad is. We all turn to them- Lottie's tiny, but she has a voice like a foghorn. Mom then explains that Dad is fine but he had to go answer a phone call.

After we've been to the changing room, we head back to our seats in the audience, where Dad, Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn and...Aunt Maeve?

"Eek! Auntie Maeve!" Amelia squeals as she hugs our only blood aunt. I give Aunt Maeve a quick hug before Alex steps forward and they do their special handshake they invented when we were ten and Aunt Maeve was fourteen... She seemed so old and knowledgeable, but we felt like we could trust her because she was still a kid. She's nineteen now and those qualities are still buzzing around her.

"Hi, Rachel," Maeve grins at Mom before giving her a hug too.

Mom looks confused but she gives Maeve a warm hug anyway. "Maeve! What a lovely surprise! But I thought you'd be at school. As far as I know, Yale doesn't have holidays now- it's November!"

"Quit being nice to her." Dad orders. "We're mad at her!"

Mom raises an eyebrow in Maeve's direction but sneaks a wink at her when Dad isn't looking. "Why?"

"She's gone and-" Dad's eyes turn to Amelia, Alex and I. Everyone else has gone to sit down but we're still standing right in front of them.

Mom and Dad exchange a quick look and just as the next group come on and we sit down, the three of them sneak to the back of the room, well, Dad drags Aunt Maeve.

"We're not kids anymore." I whisper grumpily to Alex (who's sat next to me). "Why are they trying to hide anything from us?" I thought I was being quiet but Amelia turns her head (away from her friends and her boy "friend"), to us from a few seats along, and nods.

_**Finn's POV:**_

"Whoa, you are perfect to me!" Just as Alfie and Clara finish singing my phone buzzes, alerting me to a text. Rachel shakes her head and gets a bit grumpy with me but keeps her eyes on the kids.

When I pull my phone out to check who texted me I almost jump out of my skin when it says "MAEVE".

"Come meet me in the hall, outside the auditorium." The text reads.

"Excuse me a minute," I kiss Rachel's forehead before dialling Maeve.

"Hi, Finn," says a sheepish voice. I know that voice.

I frown. "What did you do?"

"Can't a sister come support her brother's glee club?" She counters.

"Maeve..." I reply, a note of warning in my voice.

She sounds like a kid all over again as she huffs. "Fine...Come out to the hall and I'll explain. I'm standing next to the entrance."

When I walk into the hall it's easy to spot my sister's pink dyed hair- that and everyone else (including the guy who sells tickets) has gone into the auditorium to enjoy the competition. I walk right up to Maeve and have to yank her earphones out before she can hear me.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since summer and this is how you greet me?"

"Maeve..."

She groans before gesturing for me to take a seat. I unfold one of the chairs by the side, sit down, and then look at her expectantly.

Maeve explains how hard Yale has been for her since she started in August. Then she says how she dyed her hair pink (which I know, I've seen the photos and video chatted with her), how she got a belly button ring (which I wasn't aware of) and a small tattoo with her boyfriend's name on (which I certainly didn't know either). Maeve rushes through how she started to hang out with the crowd her boyfriend liked. She did the things that they did, but when they were out once and shoplifting, she refused to participate.

"He broke up with me." She says slowly. Now she talks about how broken and alone she felt, how she couldn't concentrate. Soon her grade average was an F. She got kicked out of Yale.

I can't do anything for a moment but stare at the wall behind her.

"Finn," Maeve begs, looking the weakest I've ever seen her look in her life. "Say something." When I don't respond, she continues to ramble.

"I'm so sorry! But I was finding Yale hard from the beginning and a part of me is happy that I got kicked out cause it either would have happened eventually or I would have dropped out. I'm not smart enough for Yale."

I shake my head. "You passed the S.A.T's with flying colours, your essay to Yale got ticks all over it. You're the smartest person in our family- probably in Virginia." Which is where Mom, Burt and Maeve moved when Kurt, Rachel and I were twenty, the triplets were a year old, and Maeve was four. Speaking of Virginia, "have you told Mom and Burt yet?" Maeve shakes her head. "Kurt?" Once more. I sigh and pull her into a hug as the tears cascade down her face.

I take Maeve into the auditorium after she's cleaned up, where we sit next to Puck and Quinn, who (as luck would have it) bought an extra seat by accident.

_"(Shine bright) Come on, babe, dance until we drop."_ The kids finish singing as we sit down. A few minutes later they come through and Maeve does a good job of acting carefree, but as the triplets go to sit down I grab Maeve's hand and Rachel and I guide her out to the hall.

"What's going on?" Rachel turns to both of us.

Maeve sits down on a fold out chair again and explains once more how she got kicked out of Yale. But then she adds a part she didn't tell me.

"I was never happy at Yale, I was either gonna get kicked out or drop out sooner or later. College just wasn't for me. I want to be a fashion designer."

Rachel and I exchange a glance, she never told either of us about this dream. "Why didn't you just tell Carole and Burt if that's what you wanted?" Rachel asks.

"Don't get me wrong," Maeve says. "Mom and Dad love you and Kurt. They're happy that you guys are happy, that you've found a job that you love, Finn. And that Kurt's gone back to NYADA with Blaine to follow his dream. But you were there whenever they talked about me and Yale. Their faces lit up- they were so proud to have a smart daughter at an Ivy League school- but it's not for me."

Rachel wanders over to Maeve and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Do your mom and dad know you're here?" Eventually Maeve shakes her head. "We have to tell them, you know that." Maeve nods.

"Why don't you go back home on a plane ride to Virginia? You can stay here for a few days by all means, but if Yale isn't you're dream, maybe you should try to find an apprenticeship or a fashion design course...they do them right?" I go around Maeve's other side.

She nods her head violently and the bag she's holding's contents tips out. It reveals some make-up, some uh... Girl Things, a brownie in a wrapper and a sketchbook.

"Can I see?" I gesture towards the sketchbook. My sister makes a non-committal sound that I take to mean yes. I pick it up off the floor as Rachel puts everything else back in Maeve's bag.

"Whoa." The sketchbook is bulging, pages have been added in, every single one is covered in designs for dresses and t-shirts and shoes. They're all coloured in and certain pages have been folded over or scribbled on. "These are amazing, sis."

She looks up at me through her eyelashes. "Thanks."

_**Alex's POV:**_

As we wait for Mom and Dad to come back, Chloe takes my hand and, in the dimmed down lights, kisses it quickly. We've decided to tell Mom and Dad about our relationship soon, but Amelia and Aaron already know.

Chloe and I were in her's and Amelia's room- which now has bunk beds. Chloe was sprawled out on the bottom bunk and at this point I was straddling her. I'd come into the room originally to ask her about our Spanish homework, but that didn't take long and as soon as we'd worked through it together she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto her bed.

It was as I was yanking at Chloe's complicated top that Amelia walked into the room with Aaron right behind her. Chloe and I were frozen, my hand on her shirt, her's in my hair. For a moment they just stared at the two of us, then both of them ran forward and hugged us.

"I'm so happy for you!" Amelia squealed and Aaron just grinned widely.

Amelia turns from the other side of Chloe and I can see the wink she gives me- even in the dark- so I drop Chloe's hand.

"What's wrong?" She whispers in my ear. "Don't you want me to hold your hand?"

"Of course I do, baby." Gee, now she's making me guilty. "But there's so many people here."Why don't we just do this at home or...any less populated place?"

Chloe's hurt only seems to magnify as she whispers, "How come Amelia and Harry could kiss here? Louise and James. Clara and Alfie. Just because they're straight?"

"Shh," I take Chloe's hand to try to get her to be quiet but she won't stop now she's started. I should know that.

And sure enough, she continues as if she didn't hear me. "But surely that's not it. You have two gay uncles, and two lesbian aunts. What is it?"

"C-bear," I murmur, "there's a glee club performing, we should be quiet and watch them. But please just trust me when I say that I love you so much, and we're going to start flaunting our relationship from now on if that's what makes you happy." It seemingly does because Chloe smiles and falls silent as I take her hand, and hold our intertwined hands ON TOP of the seats- instead of where no-one can see them.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I smile over at Chloe and Alex; I don't have the faintest idea what Chloe sees in my sister, but I'm glad they're happy together. Alex hates to admit it, but I know that she's a bit scared of coming out, even though we have gay and lesbian family members.

After giving the couple one last grin, I turn to the stage and focus on Aural Intensity. Sure, they're adequate, but we're so much better! And the other glee club we're up against are a group of bad girls who whipped their hair back and forth as they sang the song of the same name- we've got this thing in the bag. I clap for Aural Intensity as they move onto their next song and then turn to the left, hoping to mouth something to Aaron about Mom and Dad, but I see Harry.

Harry hugging a girl who is slightly taller than him (which let me tell you, is hard) and has obviously dyed platinum blonde hair. I turn to Macey and ask her to swap seats with Josh. She quickly agrees because she's still panicking about regaining my trust.

"Can I help you with something, milady?" Josh half smiles charmingly and I smile (what I hope is an alluring smile) back at him.

"Nope. But there's something I can help you with." And with that I lean in and gently brush my lips against his. Josh lets out a little moan and I take this as my cue to deepen the kiss. Finally I find the strength to pull away.

"So that's a-" Josh begins, but I interrupt him, hopping onto his lap.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Josh smiles so wide that it looks painful, before kissing me again. For a moment I briefly peer over his shoulder. Most of the glee club is giving us privacy, actually some of them are having their own steamy make out sessions, but Harry's eyes lock onto mine and when he finally turns away, I have to struggle to remind myself that my hands are running through blonde hair, and not brown.

"Hey kids," Mom wanders over. As I look up I realise that the lights are back on and the curtains are closed again. "Let's go backstage."

So we all follow my parents out to the dressing room (leaving Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn and Aunt Maeve in the audience) to wait for the results...

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Alex and Chloe talking to Mom and Dad. They're holding hands and standing very close together as they speak rapidly. Finally! I know my parents will be fine with Alex coming out- I think they even knew- they're kind of psychic like that.

"Is it alright if I go to the bathroom?" I'm squashed up right next to Josh (we're sitting on a chair clearly only meant for one person) and I nod in reply.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I have just got you and you're beautiful smile, and I never want to lose you?"

I fake frown at him, trying to act mad. "You've got to stop it with the romantic speeches," I lean in and whisper in his ear. "You're showing me up." Once more he pushes up against me and smiles against my lips.

"Bleugh!" Alex shouts from across the room, making a gagging motion. Evidently Mom and Dad are fine with Chloe and Alex dating, because Chloe pulls Alex into her body and starts to kiss her in order to shut her up.

"I'd better go to the bathroom then," reluctantly, Josh lets go of me. My eyes follow him until he disappears around the corner. But then I hear someone sit down on the arm of the chair I'm sitting in. I turn to the left and see Harry.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispers, sounding much weaker than the strong, macho, heartless monster I've been thinking of him as for the half a year since we broke up. "In private?" I make the mistake of looking into his eyes again, and I numbly nod my head.

Everyone else is immersed in their own conversations- no-one sees Harry take my hand and lead me out of the room.

We walk for what seems like years, down winding corridors and past countless white doors like the one to our dressing room. Slowly the noise of everyone else fades into the background. Finally, Harry takes a left and stops in front of a blue door. He drops my hand to open the door and I take the moment to compose myself. In and out, in and out.

The room is pretty much empty although there's a stack of chairs right at the back. Harry pulls two of them over and we both take a seat.

"How did you know this room was here?" I ask, stalling.

Harry smiles at me a little before answering. "My dad left us when I was two- as you know- and my mom was kind of shocked. She didn't go to college cause they were in love and he had an amazing paying job- he was three years older than her- so she didn't work. But then she had to. With no qualifications there wasn't much she could do, so she came to work here; cleaning. She always left me in this room with my toys while she cleaned. Up until I was ten. By that point she'd finished the college course she's been taking at the same time as the job here, and she became a counsellor." I nod, and have to force myself not to feel sorry for him. I'm mad at him.

"But we both know that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry says. I don't reply, but I lean back into my chair- I have a feeling this isn't going to be a conversation about the weather. "I'm just going to cut straight to the chase. Sorry to be blunt but I just- I need to know. What can I do to get your forgiveness?" I groan under my breath, Harry either doesn't hear it or ignores it, because he continues. "I mean, you've forgiven Macey, but not me? It was both of us who were at fault- not just me. Amy, I-"

"Don't call me that." I count to ten in my head, breath out and then carry on. "And I have forgiven you, as I did Macey, but I knew her longer than you. We were dating for less than half a year. Macey and I have known each other since we were three, it's easier to overlook that one bad thing she's done in thirteen years than with you in less than one." Harry's face lit up briefly when I said I was forgiving him but it was immediately replaced by a guilty expression.

"I'm so sor-"

"But I do forgive you, and it wouldn't be fair not to give you another chance." I'm hopeful I won't regret this, but a tiny voice in my head is screaming "no"! "I want us to be friends."

My doubt disappears as Harry grins, wipes a tear away from his face quickly and then hurries over to me, but pauses a metre or so away.

"Friends can hug right?"

I nod almost immediately, "I hug Mace and Chlo all the time." Harry embraces me and- surprisingly- it isn't awkward. For a brief moment it feels as though nothing has changed.

"We'd b-better head back." I stutter, pulling out of Harry's arms. "The team," and especially Josh, "will be wondering where on earth we've got to." We wander back to the dressing room, but this time it isn't in silence, we chatter the whole way back.

"I'm really happy for you and Jim." Harry announces out of the blue.

I giggle. "It's Josh. But thank you. And I'm really happy you're moving on too."

"Huh?" Harry genuinely looks like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"That blonde girl you were hugging during Aural Intensity's performance." Harry chuckles. "What?" I poke his side playfully.

"That was my sister!" Oh! I go bright red but thankfully I have no further chance to embarrass myself because we're back at the dressing room.

Harry pushes open the door and gestures for me to go first. So I give him an awkward smile and then bounce over to Josh, who's sitting on the chair I vacated, chatting to a Junior guy. As soon as Harry and I enter the room though, Josh looks up lovingly, albeit a bit suspiciously at me, and gestures for me to come over.

"See you later man." The junior grins, winks at Josh and then turns to talk to some other people.

"The judges haven't decided yet." I say. It's more of a statement than a question but Josh nods anyway. I start to chew my lip. Why haven't they yet? I'm not trying to be mean but we were way better than the other clubs.

"Don't stress it, babe." Josh wraps an arm around me and pulls me onto his lap. "They're probably just struggling to decide between second and last place." He always knows what to say to make me feel better. Could I possibly have a more kind and considerate boyfriend?

_**Aaron's POV:**_

The judges take almost thirty minutes to make their decision, which causes us all to really start to feel the nerves. Dave starts drumming his fingers up and down on his knee, Izzy chews her hair and Macey bites her lip.

I just sit still and stare off into the distance. The four of us sit in silence until it's announced over the speaker that the judges have made their decision. At this point, Amelia runs over, one hand in her boyfriend Josh's, and pulls Macey and Chloe along with her, and wherever Chloe goes, Alex follows. Izzy, Dave and I hurry along behind them. It seems only seconds later that we're all standing on the stage, the seven of us at the front of the glee club.

"The New Directions!" The seemingly drunk 'celebrity' that none of us has heard of announces.

"Yes!" I shout, pumping my fist into the air and then fist bumping Dave. Izzy's hand brushes past my mine as she runs over to Alex to hug her.

"You so like her." Dave mouths.

"Shut up!" I say aloud.


	19. Chapter 18- Sweet Sixteen

_**Chapter Eighteen- Sweet Sixteen:**_

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, this chapter took longer than expected to write out. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Next chapter is Drivers Ed+Regionals.**_

**Amelia's POV:**

Today's my sixteenth birthday- and it's definitely been one of my best birthdays ever! When I woke up, Alex, Aaron and I each opened our family presents- I got the new Just Dance Wii Game from my siblings, a very sparkly pink and gold party dress that says its from Vogue, from Aunt Maeve (who's at the moment living in New York and has earned an internship at Vogue, which she hopes to make her full time job if it works out) tickets to the new production of Funny Girl on broadway (the role which Mom decided to turn down) from Grandad and Grandaddy, a signed Barbra Streisand CD, from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, and a pink IPod from Grandma and Grandpa! My parents said we'd get our present from them at the weekend- at our party.

After we'd opened our presents Mom made pancakes with fruit faces on and even Alex could find nothing wrong with them!

After I ate and changed into my Cheerio's outfit, I showed Chloe my cheerleading routine (she didn't want to join the Cheerio's and I wanted her opinion) and then we got the bus (on time for once). Dad used to give us lifts in but we're a six person family now and his car only has five seats, so it isn't really fair to make one person get the bus.

As always, I sat next to Chloe and chatted to her nonstop (and Macey when she got on) while Alex commandeered her group's usual seats at the back of the bus and Aaron met up with his group of friends too.

As soon as Macey was on the bus both Chloe and her handed me my presents from them- Macey gave me three bath bombs and some lipstick, and Chloe a new YA book series she says is fantastic.

Then I got an A in my chemistry test, the solo part in the Cheerios routine AND tots at lunch!

Today's been great so far.

**Aaron's POV:**

As soon as I woke up, I woke up my sisters and Chloe as well. I was just really excited because today it's our sixteenth birthday!

At the bottom of the stairs, assembled neatly on the sofas, were three sets of presents, Amelia's in pink wrapping paper, Alex's in red, and mine in green.

I tore at the presents and discovered; a set of these really rare chocolates that I love, from my sisters and Chloe, a signed (by the actors!) copy of the 100th issue of my favourite comic book (and TV series) The Adventures Of SuperSquirrels , from Aunt Maeve, a set of ten video games as a combined present from Grandad, Grandaddy, Grandma and Grandpa, as well as an experts hip hop tutorial video from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine.

Mom had made pancakes with faces on that we all had to giggle at. They were hilarious; Amelia's was a grinning one, mine was smiling, Alex's was frowning!

After I'd changed into jeans and a green t-shirt, I took out one of my new games at random and started to play it.

**Alex's POV:**

My presents consisted of; a punching bag from Aaron and Amelia (which now that I think about it, they probably bought me so that I would stop punching them), ripped jeans and a black and red shirt that she designed saying 'I have no time for this', from Aunt Maeve, an eighteen horror movie DVD from Grandad and Grandaddy which caused Mom (after seeing the cover) to grab the phone and ring them to complain!, a camera from Grandma and Grandpa (which I honestly was not expecting), and some actually really cool black wedge boots from Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt.

After breakfast (where even I have to giggle at the pancake with a frown on meant for me), I decide to change into the ripped jeans, black and red t-shirt and wedges. I'm all dressed and am just putting on lots of eyeliner when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," I groan, but my facial expression softens when I see my girlfriend.

"Doesn't Amelia mind you leaving her?"

Chloe shakes her head and skips over, her hands behind her back. "Nope, she's showing your parents and Aaron her routine now." I would usually make a throwing up motion at that, but I like what I hope she's implying.

"So we're the only ones upstairs?"

She nods and I pull her towards me but Chloe just squeals and holds out a wrapped present.

"I bear a gift, leave me be!" She laughs, plopping down next to me on the bed. I told her she didn't have to get me a gift, but I humour her anyway and slowly pull of the ribbon, teasing her. When I see the huge book, I give her a confused look.

"It's a scrapbook," Chloe says, flipping through the colourful pages, "See, you can stick in the photos you take with your new camera and there's material at the back. You can take it back if you don't like it but I thought cause whenever you go around Quinn, Puck's and Lottie's you always rave about Lottie's camera so I told your parents and they told Carole and Burt-"

I shut her up by kissing her, running my hand through her hair.

"Chlo," I pull her face up so she's looking at me. "Chlo, it's perfect and really thoughtful. Thank you so much."

Looking satisfied, Chloe pulls herself up, "well, I'd better get back down to Amelia."

"I'd better put on more eyeliner," I respond and reach out for it but Chloe gets there before me.

"Babe, you look amazing with or without makeup," She says. "But you don't need any more eyeliner! I'm confiscating this."

I make a sad face but Chloe just sticks her tongue out and heads out of the room with the eyeliner in her hand.

I reach into my makeup bag- I own about ten black eyeliners.

**Amelia's POV:**

"Amelia," I turn my head with a grin on my face as usual, but when I see Josh standing next to me with a facial expression as sour as a lemon, my smile disappears completely.

"What's wrong?"

Josh frowns. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Josh pulls me into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind us.

"What I'm talking about is that you haven't told me that you have another boyfriend!" Josh shouts, he looks like he might burst into tears at any second.

"What?!" Josh shakes his head in frustration before turning to leave, but I pull him back.

"Look, I was in the changing rooms earlier, and Harry Knick walks up to me and tells me to, and I quote, "stay away from my girl!"" Josh explains, all I want to do is hug him tight, he looks so terrified.

"I'm not cheating on you!" I protest but Josh just makes a hmph noise and rolls his eyes. "Look, I like you Josh, but if you can't learn to trust me then I'm sorry, we might as well just this, us, right now."

Josh slumps into the seat opposite mine and takes my hand gently. "I'm sorry, I do believe you. But can you explain, so I'm clear?"

So I tell him about how great Harry made me feel, how we sung together, how he comforted me, how we dated, how he cheated on me by kissing my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I had no idea." I shake my head.

"I would have been mad at you too if another girl came up to me and told me to stay away from her man." We've slowly gotten up and started to embrace, so at this point I'm whispering in Josh's ear. "I'll talk to him, babe. Okay?"

Josh softly pecks my forehead before taking my arm and leading me down the hall. "Okay."

He takes me over to his locker and says "shut your eyes." I obey and as I do through the ruckus, I vaguely hear Josh open his locker door. Then I feel something metallic being put around my neck. "Open your eyes...Happy birthday!" He declares.

I look down at the necklace. It's a silver star on a silver chain. "Josh," I turn him towards me so that he's looking in my eyes. "How much did you spend on this?"

"The amount that I'm willing to spend on my gorgeous girlfriend."

"You spent like $100, didn't you?" I frown, I'd feel really bad if he spent so much money on me.

"Nope." He pops the p. "Only forty two, and my mom paid half."

Well I guess that's fine. I lean up and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, it's beautiful."

**Aaron's POV:**

We've decided to have the same sort of birthday party that we had when we were ten, ie. We're each doing separate things and then meeting up, but this time our parents hired a hall for the meeting up part rather than us just having it at home.

We're only inviting our best friends this year, so I asked Dave, Eddie, and Jack. They could all come and Saturday arrives quickly.

Uncle Puck, Uncle Mike, Uncle Ryder, and Uncle Jake take us to paintball! It's really fun and we play for an hour and a half. Dave wins the first round in fifteen minutes so we decide to go in teams next. Uncle Puck, Uncle Jake, Dave, and I go on one team. Uncle Mike, Uncle Ryder, Eddie and Jack are on the other team. We play four rounds like that and it's 2-2. So then we play one final round in teams- which my group wins! My uncles take loads of photos at Mom's request not to miss anything.

After we've finished (and changed out of the gear protecting our clothes) we take a limo back to the hall which is pitch black when we walk in with Alex, Amelia and their friends as well.

As we walk in. Lots of the Glee Club is singing Happy Birthday! Then Mom, Dad and Uncle Kurt walk over with our cakes, Dad holding mine, Uncle Kurt holding Amelia's and Mom holding Alex's.

My cake has three tiers; on the bottom one there's footballs (with pale blue background), on the middle one there's yellow zig-zags on dark blue, and on the top layer is a pattern of basketballs on pale blue.

Most of the people on stage come down to join the dancing on the floor. I feel kind of awkward as I'm left standing by myself but then Macey comes over and starts to dance with me.

"Thanks," I smile hesitantly.

"Its fine," She flips her hair behind her back and then turns to look at me. "I don't have a boyfriend so I don't have anyone to dance with either."

We dance together for all of that song, then Macey goes to grab some food. I'm about to go with her when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Izzy.

"Uh, hi Izzy," I say. "Can I help you?"

"Don't you want to ask me to dance?"

Um? I feel my face go red.

"I'm just teasing you, dude." Izzy says. "Relax."

I eventually do end up asking her to dance, although by the time I have the new song's ending. I bite my lip and turn to go get food but Izzy pulls me back.

"Harry and Libby are about to sing," She gestures to the stage, and I see that they are indeed standing on the stage with microphones.

_"Take my hand, take a breath,_

_Pull me close, and take one step." _I do as Libby says as she sings it, taking Izzy's hand, making an over dramatic breath causing her to giggle, then pull her against my chest and we take a step together.

We just sway together as Harry and Libby sing, "_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you._

_Cause one in a million's the chances of feeling_

_The way we do."_

_"And with every step together,"_ Somehow I manage to step on Izzy's foot even though we're hardly moving.

"Ow!"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," I pick her up and carry her over to a table. Only me. That's only the second time I've ever danced with a girl in my life (not including my family and Chloe- who is basically family) and I screw it up by the chorus.

"Aaron, seriously, it's not that bad!" Izzy says. "I can probably go back to dancing if I don't lean on it."

"I might kill you!"

She laughs, but then swivels around in her chair. "Well, let's just talk then."

**Rachel's POV:**

Puck, Mike, Jake, Ryder, Santana, Brittany, Maeve, Kitty, Marley, Tina, and Quinn have taken the kids to their birthday parties, whilst Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Unique, Joe and almost all of the other past and present New Directions that could are helping to set up the hall- even Sugar and Rory flew in from Ireland to help. They've told us that we're not allowed to help in any way and we have to sit back and relax. I feel so happy to have such a huge group of friends and family that are such a huge help. Tina and Mike, and Puck and Quinn especially live a few streets away and have always helped us with childcare and anything and everything else. It's great to get a bit of time just with my husband for once.

"So," I say as I slowly wander around to the back of Finn's chair, leaning over it in a (hopefully!) seductive manner. "The kids always tune out when we tell our high school stories, but we have another half an hour until we have to leave to meet them at the hall. Why don't we relive one?"

Finn half smiles up at me, a smile dripping with charm, and I lean in as if I'm about to kiss him, then pull back and hurry over to our CD racks. Finn's smile disappears and he frowns but the corners of his mouth quirk upwards when he sees what I pull out.

"It's a selection of 'Finchel's greatest hits'. The Valentine's Day present you gave me a few years ago. Remember, you got Brad and the band to play the backing music for our most romantic duets."

Finn nods. "I remember. Which one are we singing?"

"I thought we'd relive Junior Year Nationals." I take the CD out, put it into the CD player and press number eleven.

Finn shoots up as the music starts and we take two small steps across the room to each other for every line as we start to sing.

"Face to face, and heart to heart,

We're so close yet so far apart.

I close my eyes, I look away,

But that's just because I'm not okay." By now we're standing only a metre or so apart. Finn closes the distance and starts kissing my lips passionately before becoming something softer and kissing right down my neck, I have to lean up on my tiptoes.

"How much time do we have again?" He whispers between kisses, Pretending seems long ago.

"Around twenty five minutes or so now."

Without a word, Finn grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs and into our bedroom, then onto the bed, on top of the covers. We pull off each other's clothes and lay on top of each other, just making out for a few minutes.

I roll over off of Finn's stomach and onto my side, right next to him, and caress his cheek as I sing,

_"And even when I'm old and grey,_

_I'm gonna feel the way I do today,_

_Cause you make me feel so-"_

_"Girl, I just feel so,"_ Finn takes over.

_"You make me feel so young!"_ We sing together, our bare bodies pressing against each others'.

I moan in pleasure as I climax ten minutes later.

"Rach," Finn adds, when we're dressed again and sitting on the edge of the bed holding hands. "You ARE still on the pill, yeah?"

I giggle at the way he ruined the romantic tension and yet I still feel sparks racing through my body as I nod.

**Alex's POV:**

Aunt Maeve, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana take me, Lottie, Cho (Chang) who's thirteen but is really cool, and Izzy to laser tag! I've only been once before but it was literally the best thing I've ever done! I kind of wish Chloe was here, she had a tough time deciding between whether to go to mine or Amelia'a birthday party but I told her she should go to her best friend's, Amelia's known her longer than me anyway.

I try to forget about my girlfriend as Cho, Lottie and Iz run up to me, cornering me! They get me and then turn on each other. Within minutes it's down to Izzy and Aunt Santana- and then it's just Aunt Santana! She does a funny victory dance and then pulls Aunt Brittany in for a quick kiss before we start round two.

After laser tag, the seven of us get a limo back to the hall. Outside, Aaron is waiting with his friends. A few minutes later, Amelia and her friends as well as a collection of my 'aunts' come out of another shiny, black limo. The large group of us walk into the pitch black hall, suddenly the spotlights turn on and focus on the stage, where all the past and present members of New Directions that could get here are singing 'happy birthday' with harmonies! Everyone else joins in as well, and then Mom, Dad and Uncle Kurt walk over, each with a three layered, iced cake; Aaron's is blue, Amelia's is pink and mine green. The first layer has red L's on pale green for Learner, the second has blue stripes, and the third has black steering wheels. I grin; apparently my parents DID listen to my complaints about being able to drive! On the top is a photo of me, from when I had electric blue highlights last year, made of edible sugar paper, and then a 1 candle and a 6 candle.

As the three of us all blow out our candles, the glee club starts to sing "Celebrate", causing us all to chuckle.

"May I have this dance?" Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me into her. I stare into her eyes.

"You're the best," I smile.

She smirks, then pulls me in for a quick kiss, "I love you, too."

**Amelia's POV:**

Aunt Kitty, Aunt Marley, Aunt Quinn and Aunt Tina take Macey, Chloe, Georgia, Hannah and I to the spa! We get to go in hot tubs, have our hair done, manicures, pedicures as well as face masks and natural makeup. They even give us goodie bags filled to the brim with new products.

"I felt kind of bad leaving Alex, I mean, she IS my girlfriend." Says Chloe as we're all sitting in the hot tub chatting. "But you're my best friend, Amy, and tbh I'd rather be here getting mani-pedi's than with Alex being shot."

We all giggle and I shrug. "You shouldn't feel like you have to hang out with your partner all the time. Do you see Josh here?"

"Or Puck?" Aunt Quinn adds.

"Or Artie?" Aunt Kitty says and we all burst out laughing again.

"I like being single," Georgia declares.

"Yeah," Says Hannah. "Me too."

Macey nods. "And that way we can just dance with all your dates and not feel attached to anyone."

"That's exactly what your Aunt Brittany used to do," Aunt Tina says to me. "She even tried to start kissing Uncle Mike on the dancefloor after grabbing him from me at prom!"

We all laugh. All too soon for my liking, we're leaving the limo that came to pick us up and entering the pitch black hall. Suddenly the glee club starts to sing and our parents and Uncle Kurt appear with the cakes. They all have three layers and a photo of which of us it's for on the top, as well as a 1 and a 6 candle. Aaron's cake is blue and Alex's is green. MY cake is in various shades of pink. The bottom layer is the black and white keys of a piano, the next up is blue spots, and the top layer is black music notes on dark pink.

I smile as some of the New Directions start to sing 'Celebrate' and Chloe takes Alex's hand. Not a moment later, I'm pulled into a corner and my eyes are covered by a hand. "Guess who." It orders and my mind flashes back to freshman year sectionals; sitting on that sofa, his huge hands covering my eyes, his badly disguised voice, his gorgeous lips. Snap out of it, Amelia! I turn around, half expecting to see Harry.

"Josh!" I hug him tight, partially to hide the probably obvious slight disappointment on my face. "I thought you had a family reunion?"

"Did you really think I was gonna miss your sixteenth birthday party?" He's the sweetest guy I've ever met, but is that what I want? Stop it! Just enjoy tonight.

Josh takes my hand and we head to the middle of the room where there's a space.

_"Tonight's the night,_

_Let's live it up!_

_I got my money,_

_Let's spend it up!"_ I actually find myself really enjoying the party at first- Josh is a great dancer and constantly makes me laugh as he sings along badly and we shimmy.

As the song ends he kisses my lips once softly. He's facing the stage and I'm facing the back of the hall but I feel his body tense.

"What's wrong?"

"No-" But I've already turned around. I inhale sharply when I see Harry standing on the stage, his eyes connect with mine and he smiles lazily. Snap out of it!

"I haven't talked to him yet," I say but Josh tells me not to worry about it.

_"No mountain's too high,_

_And no ocean's too wide,_

_Cause together or not,_

_Our dance won't stop."_

_"Let it rain, let it pour,_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be," _But do I?


	20. Chapter 19- Crashing Down

_**Chapter 19- Crashing Down**_

_**A/N: I decided to do Regionals next chapter because I wrote more than I thought I would for this one.**_

_**Guest Replies**_

_**Finchel4eva: Thanks for all the feedback! **_

_**1) Hopefully you'll be happy with this chapter regarding Harry-Amelia-Josh. **_

_**2) Not really any Alex/Chloe this chapter but I've done quite a lot of them recently so I thought I'd give the focus to some other people. **_

_**3) I probably won't put Aaron/Izzy together although they might go on a date. But yes, he will be getting a girlfriend!**_

_**Alex's POV:**_

I yawn from the backseat next to Aaron as Amelia focuses on the road, driving at about 2mph.

"Hurry up, grandma!" I shout. "We'll all be old enough for our pensions by the time we get home."

Dad turns around from the passenger seat and gives me a disapproving look. "Alexandra, be quiet, you'll get your turn in a minute." Ooh, he Alexandra'd me- absolutely terrifying. I think I might just have wet myself with fright. Honestly, I'm entirely exhausted with learning about which lever is the brake and which is the accelerator or whatever. I thought driving would be fun; instead it's just like a lesson at school, and I don't listen to those, so why should I listen to this?

Just remember, Alex, when this crap is done, you can take Chloe on a proper date, go on that road trip you and Izzy have been planning since you were eight, not have to get the slow moving school bus, or tumble out of a car filled with parents/teachers every day at school, instead you can drive yourself in. I calm myself with this thought until Dad announces it's my turn. Amelia climbs daintily out of her seat and walks around to the back seats, whilst I clamber over the seats, covering them with mud in the process. I vaguely hear Dad lecturing me about acting more like pretty perfect Amelia Rae, but I focus on Aaron's hardly stifled laughs, and grin back at him once I sit down.

"Okay," Dad says after I've fastened my seatbelt. "Put the key in the ignition." I put it in and turn it. "Foot on the accelerator...no that's the brake!" I move my foot to the left and he sighs in relief. We start to move and I turn the car as he instructs, trying my best not to back-chat and lose my car privileges before I even pass Driver's Ed. "Left...Als, that's right!" Our bodies rock from side to side as I move the steering wheel about frantically. "Brake." Dad orders. Thankfully, I press my foot down on the right one this time. "Right, Alex, you need to relax a bit, just stop stressing out, but at the same time keep your eyes focussed on the road. You're not normally this unfocussed, what's gotten into you today? You seem to be in another world." I shrug.

"She's probably tired," Amelia interjects. "We've had a tonne of mid-terms and then there's all the worry of Regionals and whether or not we'll win this year. As well as that, as teenagers we experience huge amounts of stress. I've been learning in my honours-"

"Amelia!" I grin, spinning around in my seat.

"Yeah?"

"No-one. Cares." I think this comment was rather clever, but no-one else looks amused- not even Aaron.

"Aaron," Dad says. "Your turn. Alex, move to the back, and your mom and I will be having a word with you when we get home." I don't care if I look like toddler as I sulk the rest of the afternoon.

When we get home, Dad and Aaron get out of the car, but Amelia takes my hand. "I forgive you, Ally."

Pulling my hand out of her grip, I wipe it against my sleeve as if getting rid of disgusting germs and climb out of the car, after saying, "you should do".

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Regionals is next Saturday." Mom declares. Josh, who joined Glee Club a few weeks ago so he could spend more time with me, smiles down at me lovingly as we sit in Glee Club on a monday afternoon on the first day of March, but I don't return the smile. "We're going to be singing three songs; I Wanna Dance with Somebody (who loves me) by Whitney Houston," Mom lets out a small laugh as we all cheer, then she continues, "We Got The Beat by The Go-Go's, and Your Song, originally by Elton John but famously covered by Ellie Goulding." It's clear everyone's happy with the set list as they all clap and start talking amongst themselves, but then Dad interrupts everyone.

"Okay, guys." He says. "As this year's captains, Clara and Alfie helped Mrs Hudson and I with the song choices, and who should sing what. Together we've decided that Your Song will be our first song, and it's going to be sung as a duet by... Drumroll please!"

Everyone taps their legs to make the drumroll sound and the drummer actually does a drumroll.

"Harry and Amelia!" I look up from my lap in shock.

"What, me?" I protest. "But I'm only a sophomore!" Clara explains how they all think that Harry and I have the best voices that mould perfectly together, so we deserve it.

"But shouldn't a senior get this?" Harry says from across the room, and I nod.

"Look," Alfie tells us. "We all want to win, and our best bet at that is you two singing a duet, all the seniors will have at least one solo line in the group numbers anyway."

"We'll start practising for Regionals on Monday," Dad says and crosses the room, then taking a pen. "But we noticed that at last year's regionals you guys weren't really working well as a team. That's what we're going to be practising this week." He scrawls teamwork on the whiteboard.

"We're going to put you into groups of three- these will be a mix of age groups." I attempt to forget about what I have to do after this is over, and think about who I could be with. There's only three freshmen, and three juniors, plus seven of us sophomores and five seniors (so eighteen of us in total).

The groups end up being; Lottie, Josh and Sophia (a shy blonde junior, who wants to be a screenwriter, but enjoys singing and dancing as hobbies) (freshman, sophomore, junior). Then Mark (a dark headed senior who loves jazz music), Will (a freshman who has Asperger's syndrome but is a good dancer and enjoys singing), and Aaron (senior, freshman, sophomore). The next group is Chloe, Dave and Harry (sophomore, sophomore, junior). Next is Macey, Alfie (the male captain), and Violet (a freshman cheerleader who wants to be a singer on the radio), (sophomore, senior, freshman). After that it's me, Jenna (an energetic, ginger, junior that is into Top40 style songs), and Liam (a very smart blonde senior who gained early acceptance to Yale, and will be leaving after Regionals). Finally it's Alex, Clara (the female captain), and Marissa (a senior who often pretends to be a bad girl, but has a heart of gold) (sophomore, senior, senior).

"We'll watch the first set of performances on Wednesday, and the next on Friday. We'll let you have some time in your groups each lesson, but we're also going to prepare a whole group number involving lifts and other tricks where you have to trust each other."

"What's the group number, Mr Hudson?" Jenna asks excitably.

"It's a surprise." Dad says- which basically means they haven't decided yet.

We split up into our groups for the rest of the lesson. I'm lost in my own thoughts, so Jenna and Liam try to get me to talk a few times, but eventually choose the song together, just earning a nod from me as they say they want to sing Me And My Broken Heart by Rixton, a song that came out around when we were born, but is very catchy and suits all of our voices. I try to focus as we highlight our parts, mine in pink, Jenna's in orange, and Liam's in blue, but I can't get my mind off of what I'm about to do.

Finally, Glee Club ends for the day. Everyone stands up to leave, but I grab Josh's arm before he can go. "Would you mind staying behind a minute?" He shakes his head and sits back down as everyone files out, a few people glancing back curiously at us on their way out. Josh isn't smiling anymore; he knows, he must do, he's not dumb.

"I need to tell you something," I say, my voice sounding rough and jolting to my own ears.

"I know." He whispers, reaching out to squeeze my hand.

I let him, but pull away straight afterwards. "I haven't been fair to you. The thing is- well, I've been trying to figure out how to say this but I can't- I can't say this. So I've written a song that I think will tell you exactly how I feel, listen carefully and please, just hear me out." Josh nods and I pull over a chair and sit down on it because I feel that I might collapse if I don't.

_"What do you do when you're stuck?_

_Because the one that you love,_

_Has pushed you away,_

_And you can't deal with the pain,_

_And now you're trying to fix me,_

_Mend what he did,_

_I'll find the piece that I'm missing,_

_But I still miss him,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him_

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around,_

_And now you're trying to convince me,_

_He wasn't worth it,_

_But you can't complete me,_

_He's the part that is missing,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_What do you do_

_When your hearts in two places?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside._

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it,_

_When you found the right one at the wrong time."_

Josh's facial expressions speed up quickly throughout the song. First I see confusion, then a slow dawning realisation, a glimpse of hatred and anger (I'm not sure who towards), a long lasting sadness and finally pure exhaustion. Seeing the tears streaming down my face, he grabs my hand and begins to trace a pattern on it, the whole time his eyes glued to the floor and mine to his face.

Finally, I break the silence. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." He lets go of my hand though, gathering his belongings and heading towards the doorway.

"Josh!" I chase after him and reach him just as he's leaving the room, pulling him back in. "I thought you weren't mad?"

"I'm not!" He sighs. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," I order and he eventually obliges, pulling me over to the chair again, so we're both sat down.

"I'm not mad whatsoever." He explains. "I'm to blame-"

"No-"

"Yes!" He nods. "I could tell you still liked him, hell, you even told me you had unresolved issues with him, and still I pressured you into agreeing to date me. I'm sorry." I lay my head in his chest, feeling my heart ache with guilt.

"So what now?"

"Sometimes, you have to let go of the things you love." I pull up out of his chest and open my mouth to protest, but his lips are covering mine now, it's an empty kiss though. "What did you feel?" Josh asks me.

"Numb," I respond and he nods, standing up again and leaving.

"I'll never stop loving you," Josh says from the doorway as I sit frozen in my seat. "But I just- I can't do this- be near you, at least not for a while." And he's gone, out of my life forever.

I should feel agony, pain, heartbreak. Instead all I feel is numb.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

The next day we have our first set of group performances. The first group is comprised of Dave, Harry and Chloe. The three of them sign Stay With Me by Sam Smith. Despite the three of them being born within ten months of each other, I've never heard this combination of singers before, and they sound great.

After that it's Macey, Violet and Alfie singing Somewhere Only We Know originally by Keane (which moves me to tears), and finally for today Alex, Clara and Marissa, who sing Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears (a performance which I have to say was very impressive).

For the rest of the session we practise the group number, which we'll be performing on Friday.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

"Hurry up!" Alex hisses. "Aunt Quinn's car just pulled in."

I quickly lock the door and then hurry into the kitchen where Alex, Amelia and Chloe are waiting. Feeling incredibly nervous, we all pull (totally not) natural positions; Amelia stretching her leg on the wall (which is quite normal for her actually), Alex and Chloe leaning with their arms on the desk, me just standing stock still like a statue, and all four of us have our eyes glued to the door.

Mom and Aunt Quinn are giggling about something, but they both fall silent when they see us. After exchanging a suspicious look, Aunt Quinn says goodbye to Mom and heads back out to her car.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Mom asks as she hangs up her coat and takes off her boots.

"Nothing!" We all say at the same time, and she turns to look at us suspiciously.

"This is not a good idea!" I protest as we climb into the car.

"I agree," Amelia says and Chloe nods too. "We're going to get in so much trouble!"

Alex scoffs. "Oh come on, guys! Live a little! Look, Mom's gonna be out with Aunt Quinn for at least another hour, and Dad's visiting his old Glee Coach, Mr Skew or whatever. Plus, I just wanna go around the block once. No-one's gonna find out!"

Chloe's still biting her lip and Amelia looks downright terrified.

"If you two are that worried," Alex says at last. "Then just go back inside. Aaron and I will do it by ourselves if you're both too scared!"

Chloe groans. "Well as the only one of us here who has passed their drivers test and can legally drive, I feel a responsibility to stay."

Amelia looks unsure but eventually concedes. I'm still not at all sure about this myself, but my sister doesn't ask me before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

We've almost gotten the whole way around the block and I actually think that we're going to get away with this, then Alex turns her head (probably to brag) to Amelia and Chloe who are sitting in the back, and suddenly we veer off of the road. Screams fill the car as we feel the impact, though Alex slams on the break.

"Oh my god!" We've all gotten out of the car now to check the damage. Alex is just staring, I wander around the car to inspect it and see if there's any other damage, Chloe has her hand over her mouth, Amelia's clinging on to her friend as she speaks. "We're dead!"

"So what's the plan, genius?" I ask Alex. "It was your idea to do this!"

Alex groans, paces up and down a few times and then eventually says "we take the car home."

"What?" Chloe says. "We can't just take it back home! Your parents will notice! We have to take it to a garage and get it fixed."

Alex shakes her head. "Babe, if we take it to a garage what are they going to say? They'll probably need driving licenses and proof that it's our car or something. Anyway, Mom will be home in half an hour now. We don't have enough." I nod my agreement.

I stare at the large dent as she continues, "We take it home, and then we leave it, say nothing and pretend that they did it and we have no idea what happened."

And with a lack of a better plan, that's the one we end up going with. Inevitably, Mom sees the dent, puts two and two together and grounds all four of us- two weeks, not including Regionals or our driver's tests.

_**Finn's POV:**_

When I got home from visiting Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury and Danny (I know they're married now but I can't see her as anything but Ms Pillsbury) and see the huge dent in my car, I'm furious. I've only just now calmed down as we're sitting in Glee Club today. I thought Rachel was very soft with their punishment, however she explained that as soon as they get their driver's licences they think it'll be fun, but in reality, they're going to be our personal taxi drivers and take us wherever we want to go, even if it's just down the road!

With that happy thought in mind, I tune into what's going on.

"First up today are Amelia, Jenna and Liam." Rachel announces, then comes to sit down next to me.

**Liam: Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one**

**Tear me apart in this song**

**How do we call this love?**

_(Amelia+Jenna: Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

**I tried, to run away but your eyes**

**Tell me to stay oh why**

**Why do we call this love?**

_(Amelia+Jenna: Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Jenna: It seems like we've been losing control_

Amelia: So bad it don't mean I'm not alone

_Amelia+Jenna: When I say_

_**Amelia, Jenna+Liam: All I need is a little love in my life**_

_**All I need is a little love in the dark**_

_**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start**_

_**Me and my broken heart**_

Amelia: Maybe some part of you just hates me

You pick me up and play me

How do we call this love?

**(Liam: Oh, oh, oh, oh)**

_Jenna: One time tell me you need me tonight_

_To make it easy, you lie_

_And say it's all for love_

_(Jenna+Amelia: Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

**Liam: It seems like we've been losing control**

**So bad it don't mean I'm not alone**

_**Liam+Jenna: When I say**_

_**Liam, Jenna+Amelia: All I need is a little love in my life**_

_**All I need is a little love in the dark**_

_**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start**_

_**Me and my broken heart**_

_**I need a little loving tonight**_

_**Hold me so I'm not falling apart**_

_**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start**_

_**Me and my broken heart!"**_

"That was great, guys!" I grin at the three of them- I'm horrible at being mad at people. "It was wonderful to see the three of you getting into it so much and really uniting, despite your ages, likes and other differences." Lottie, Josh and Sophia sing next. They sing "Jumpin', Jumpin" by Destiny's Child. Both girls give great performances but Josh looks sad and stops the performance halfway.

"I'm sorry, Lottie, Soph," He says and after grabbing his stuff and sending Amelia a glance, runs out of the room. After asking Rachel to continue the performances, I follow him outside. The rain's pouring down and we're both getting soaked, but the sixteen year old boy just slumps against the wall, tears rocking his body. I run over, take off my jacket and hold it over the two of us so we don't get as wet.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong, man?" I ask.

Josh shakes his head but then speaks. "Mr Hudson, have you ever felt so heartbroken that you just want to never see that person again?" I nod, my mind going to Quinn.

"You'll find the right person someday." I pat his shoulder and turn to leave, but then Josh drops a bombshell.

"Mr Hudson, I really don't wanna let you or the New Directions down, but I'm transferring schools at the end of the day."

I manage to pull Josh under the cover of a building's roof. "Why are you transferring?"

"My dad got a great job offer he can't refuse- in Virginia. I was going to stay here and live with my aunt and uncle, but the truth is I'd miss my parents too much. Plus, I've just," He pauses to collect his thoughts and wipe his eyes. "Amelia and I have decided to go our separate ways, and it would just hurt too much to see her with another guy, knowing I had an opportunity to leave. If running away like that makes me a coward then fine. I don't care about this school anyway-"

"Josh," I say. "It's alright. I understand."

"Thank you so much for everything, Mr Hudson, and can you thank your wife to, and all of the Glee Club in fact." And then he's heading to his car, I know it's the last time I'm ever going to see him, and that's the part about being a teacher that breaks my heart. But the show must go on.

I head back into the choir room as Aaron and his group are finishing their performance of Michael Jackson's "Love Never Felt So Good". I clap for my son, Mark and Will and then once everyone's sat down again Rachel and I go to the front of the choir room (After I quickly explain Josh leaving to her) and tell them all how amazing they were. When Jenna asks about where Josh has gone I exchange a look with Rachel, and she lets me explain that Josh has transferred schools. At first, they're all furious at him for leaving just before regionals without telling anyone, but gradually they all calm down, although I decide we've had enough drama for one day so we all go home.

The next day is Friday. Amelia, Macey and Violet are all on the Cheerios, and I'm aware that Sue's been taking them out of class and getting them to come to school early to practise for THEIR regionals. The three of them are exhausted, as are all the sports boys- it's competition season for everyone. So Rachel and I have been trying to make this week as fun as possible. And to finish it off, all the New Directions members change into black and white, with red jackets we had made saying New Directions on the back, and we go to the auditorium.

As the music for Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac begins the New Directions head onto the stage in the groups they were in for this week. Then the boys start to do some complicated lifts with the girls. I bite my lip nervously, but everyone seems to trust each other now and every lift goes perfectly. Eventually I pull Rachel onto the stage and we all laugh as we finish the choreography that heavily relies on trust and teamwork.

_"Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow!"_

Everyone cheers and we go in for a group hug then do a quick show circle.

"Regionals, here we come!" Rachel shouts.


	21. Chapter 20- Kiss

_**A/N: I will probably regret this- but I'm currently posting three stories at once! If you haven't ready then please check out Life With Rachel, and my new story Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. :) thanks.**_

_**By the way, in the story at this point in time, Sue is in her early sixties (I know that doesn't match up with the show but I don't want her to be like an eighty year old teacher!)**_

_**Guest Replies:**_

_**Finchel4eva: Thanks **__** You'll have to wait and see if they win regionals or not…**_

_**Amelia's POV:**_

This week's been crazy stressful. For one thing Coach Sylvester has had mandatory regionals 6.30am practises every morning this week which means I have to get up at five so that I don't look like a zombie, I also sometimes have other cheerleading practises at lunches, I have debate society on a Wednesday lunch, I've taken a break from hip hop because I don't have enough time. Even without that, I've had Glee Club regionals practises for half an hour every day this week, plus an extra ten minutes after that to practise my duet with Harry. Then when I get home I have to study for midterms and any pop quizzes that could happen, and study my driver's ed handbook for my test on Sunday! Finally, Harry's been texting me lots recently and asking if we can get back together. So when I finish my shower in record time, change back into my Cheerio's outfit and need to walk to History don't blame me when I snap "what?" At the person who taps me on my shoulder at 8.30am.

"Oh!" I panic when I see who it is. "I'm so sorry, Coach!"

"Ah, that's alright, A," Coach Sylvester grins at me. "You should show more of that attitude. A bit of anger is essential for a leader." I nod awkwardly and after a moment turn to leave, but Coach Sylvester asks me to go into her office.

"I have a history test now and I'm going to be late!" I protest but my cheerleading coach won't take no for an answer.

"I'll inform your teacher," I assume she's going to give me a note but once we're in her office she announces over her loudspeaker, "Amelia Hudson will be late to class!"

She then offers me a big, red Pilates ball which I take and bounce on almost unnoticeably.

"A, as you may or may not know our Head Cheerio Lindsay Whatshername has had an unfortunate accident involving a flight of stairs and a certain vengeful younger sister called Candy." Coach Sylvester says.

"No; I didn't know that! Is she alright?"

"Not at all. She's in hospital!" Coach continues despite the shocked expression on my face. "So what I need now is a new head cheerleader. Candy's been vying for the spot and whilst at first I admired her violent and backhanded nature, I've decided that I also need someone who has great gymnastic skills and who I'm not, I'll admit, slightly terrified is going to stab me in my sleep."

I stop bouncing on the Pilates ball. "I'm sorry, Coach. This is all really unfortunate, but what did you want to talk to me about? I have straight A's and I want to keep them up so I need to focus on-"

"You are my new Head Cheerleader!" Two cheerleaders I didn't even know were there emerge from behind Coach's desk and blow their party horns with all their might, practically bursting my eardrums!

"While I feel really honoured, I just can't." I say.

"This wasn't a question!"

"I'm sorry," I explain. "But I'm so busy what with debate club, hip-hop- when I go back to that, studying, being on the Cheerios at all, singing, dancing and acting lessons, and Glee Club, I just don't have the time-"

"The damn Glee Club! First Buttchin, now the only two students he ever talked to, Mashed-Potato-Pants and his wife, the hobbit." Coach complains under her breath.

"That's my parents you're talking about!" I complain, but Coach ignores me and continues.

"A, this position will give you college credit, high school respect, it'll spite the Sugar girl-"

"Candy?"

Coach nods. "Sure, her. Anyways, it can get your precious Glee Club more respect too."

I pause for thought at that. I do want to have as good of a resumé as I can, I kind of would love to spite Candy, and I do love cheerleading... True, the glee club isn't treated too badly, but I know that if we lose Regionals again this year we'll be in trouble. I guess I could give up hip-hop- I do enough dancing as it is- I only joined to hang out with my friends but we're close enough anyway and we hang out all the time. Once I've passed my driver's test there'll be less on my plate too. Debate Club's only once a week, Glee doesn't collide with Cheerleading practise, my performing classes are in the evenings on week-ends, I have a few other minor clubs which don't take too much time, I like being busy! "Will I have to have extra practises?"

"Yep, but it'll be worth it!"

I make a snap decision. "Okay."

_**Alex's POV:**_

From the wider than usual smile on Amelia's face I immediately know something's happened. Well, that and almost all of the cheerleaders are grouped around her, giggling and chatting or hanging onto a football player. Chloe appears suddenly at my shoulder and smiles.

"I'm really happy for her. You are too, right?"

I give her a look. "About what?"

Chloe gives me a surprised look, then leans up the short distance to my ear before whispering, "She got head cheerio." Well, that explains that. To be honest, I don't really give a crap about her right now. I turn my head so that Chloe's lips are suddenly against mine and back her into a corner, putting my hands around her, trapping her in a box. At first she kisses me back, seemingly as a reflex action, then she pushes me away, leaning back against the wall.

"What was that for?" She asks and I shrug.

"I'm tired of talking about Amelia." I say truthfully. "She's Little Miss Perfect- I really want to strangle her sometimes, you know, I've been having a recurring dream about that actually."

Chloe makes a huffing sound and bites her lip angrily. What did I do? "At first I thought you're couldn't care less attitude was hot, I thought it was confidence, now I'm seeing it for what it truly is- fear."

"What?"

"You think you're parents love her more then you, you think Aaron loves her more than you, you even think I love her more than you."

"Don't you?" Chloe tears up slightly but I continue. "You loved her before you loved me. Everyone thinks you're just dating me because I'm her sister-"

"That's not true!" She says loudly and a few people turn to look at us, thankfully Amelia and her minions have moved on though. "I love Amelia, of course I do! She was my first girl crush, but the love I have for her is sisterly love. OUR love is," She leans in and sucks on my neck- hard. "Surprises. Our love is passion." Her lips against mine again, putting her fingers through my belt loops on either side so as to pull me closer. "Our love is also trust." She pulls back abruptly and takes my face in her hands. "I need you to trust me,"

"I-I-I do," I stutter, still a bit taken aback.

Chloe continues as if I didn't speak. "That I love you more than anyone else. You're the only one for me." I nod.

"I'm working on it." She smiles and pulls me into her again but this time only for a hug- although _only_ isn't the right word to use here. I'm still faintly tingling from before but it's more than that. I feel safe, and loved- the way I only ever do with my family (and even that is only 75 percent of the time I'm with them).

Chloe takes my hand and we head over to the choir room.

"Nice to see you turned up, ladies." Mom says and I realise we're five minutes late. Silently, Chloe lifts my hand up and kisses it softly, her eyes on mine, before we split up and she goes to sit with my sister, and Macey and I head over to Iz and Lottie, both sitting at the back.

"What took you so long?" Lottie asks. "You're late." I raise an eyebrow and Izzy whispers something to her. I don't hear it all, only the words 'janitor's closet' and 'kiss'. Then they both giggle.

"You dirty minded people." I say and then we focus on what Mom's saying- basically that we're going to be practising for regionals this week- as if we didn't know that!

_**Chloe's POV:**_

I think Finn and Rachel's idea for a teamwork assignment really did help us a lot. I got to work with people I never normally would have aka. Dave and Harry, plus, and we also learnt loads of new lifts that could be real showstoppers but need trust- which we've all established.

Along with everyone else, at first I was furious at Josh but then Finn told us that he'd had to move to Virginia because of his dad's job. Macey and I then talked to Amelia in the privacy of our bedroom and she told me that she broke up with him and that's why he left rather than staying with relatives. Both Macey and I could tell that she broke up with him because of Harry, so we don't press it, but we do exchange a look.

Regionals rolls around faster than expected but what with our great set list, our amazing teamwork and wonderful singing skills we're bound to win.

This year regionals is in our auditorium- which is great- it means we could practise on the exact stage we'll be performing on. I really love our outfits- I think they're my favourite so far. We're all wearing clear nail polish, nude lipstick and Rachel is doing our eyeshadow so that there's layers of different shades of purple. We're wearing our hair down but curling it slightly and Rachel bought pink and purple beaded headbands. We're wearing white leggings paired with lilac strapless prom style dresses. The top part is sequinned and the bottom is shades of lilac and purple getting darker as it goes down. Finally, we have purple shoes with small heels so that we can dance in them.

Rachel puts on my eyeshadow as Amelia does my hair, Macey does hers, Violet does Macey's, Clara does Violet's, Marissa does Clara's, Sophia does Marissa's, and Jenna (who's ready) Sophia's. Izzy, Lottie and Alex are all ready so they sit on the risers chatting.

"You look beautiful!" Rachel tells all us girls. There's a knock on the door of the choir room and then the boys walk in with their eyes covered by their hands.

"Can we look now?" Asks Ethan (a freshman who joined along with a senior Welsh exchange student called Rhys when Josh left so that we'd have even numbers of boys and girls. Rachel says they can. Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry very clearly checking out Amelia.

"Woah," He says. "You… ladies all look wonderful." Nice save! There's a flashing and then an announcement for the Warblers to head to the stage and everyone else to sit down. Linking one arm through Amelia's and one through Macey's we make our way to the auditorium.

The Warblers are once again excellent- they even get me tingling a little as they perform P.Y.T by Michael Jackson and then Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon. When I see Amelia's eyes stray for a moment towards Harry during that last one, I whisper at her that she's staring, and she quickly focusses back on the Warblers, who I have to admit, are even better than last year. Next up is the Unitards. We haven't competed against them before although I remember Clara saying she did at Nationals in her freshman year. Apparently we beat them, but only just, they came second.

The Unitards sing an assortment of show tunes- which Amelia and I feel we do a lack of. They sing I'd Do Anything from Oliver, You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray and All that Jazz from Chicago. It's now that I start to wish for that delinquent school we faced last year!

_**Aaron's POV:**_

Mom and Dad tell us to stop worrying about beating the other teams and worry about enjoying ourselves, but we all know we're in trouble if we don't pull off a perfect performance. After our show circle we head backstage and most of us stand on either side of the stage, but Amelia and Harry both stand next to the piano. As the music begins and the curtain goes up they walk further away from each other and then slowly join back up again: sometimes looking out at the audience but

_Amelia: It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

**Harry: I don't have much money**

**But girl if I did**

**I'd buy a big house where**

**We both could live**

_**Amelia+Harry: And you can tell everybody,**_

_**This is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but**_

_**Now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

**Harry: If I was a sculptor**

**But then again no**

_Amelia:__My gift is my song and_

_This one's for you_

_**Amelia+Harry with New Directions (from backstage): Oh [x8]**_

_**Amelia+Harry: And you can tell everybody**_

_**This is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but**_

_**Now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

At the end of the song Amelia and Harry are pressed close together. Suddenly, they lean up and their lips connect. At first there was a little pattering of applause but it quickly fades out, although they don't seem to realise.

I should feel, I don't know, worried that this will ruin our chances? Instead I feel lonely. Amelia's rediscovered her true love- come on, we all know they're going to end up together! As well as this, I can see Alex and Chloe on the other side of the stage; Chloe's hand is running through Alex's hair, Alex is glancing between her girlfriend and Amelia nervously as Chloe whispers something, and they're pressed close together. Dave's been on a few dates, as have Jack and Eddie. Ever since I danced with her, I've been working up the courage to ask Izzy out. I finally did it yesterday and she awkwardly revealed that she started dancing with Jack at the party after she left me and they've been dating ever since. I'm sixteen years old and I haven't even been on one date, whereas both my sisters have found the ones they want to spend their lives with!

I feel the wall separating me from the rest of the world close in, until the music restarts. Amelia and Harry quickly pull apart and then he goes straight into the choreography, spinning her before joining the rest of us guys on one side of the stage and the girls gallop to the other side. At the chorus we partner up with a girl each.

**Clara: Clock strikes upon the hour**

**And the sun begins to fade**

_Marissa: Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_**Jenna: I've done alright up 'til now**_

_**It's the light of day that shows me how**_

_**Clara, Marissa+Jenna: And when the night falls**_

_**Loneliness calls**_

_**Girls: Oh! I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_Sophia: I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

**Chloe: Sooner or later the fever ends**

**And I wind up feeling down**

Macey: I need a man who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

_**Sophia, Chloe+Macey: So when the night falls**_

_**My lonely heart calls**_

_**New Directions: Oh! I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me!**_

We're all breathing heavily but there's another energetic song yet. Alfie starts the song, then Liam and Mark take over, walking along the line of us until they get to the end and Alfie starts dancing with Clara, Liam stops in front of Marissa, Rhys smiles at Jenna and Mark takes Sophia's hand. We each then turn to our own partners.

_Alfie: See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_Mark+Liam: They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

_**Alfie, Clara, Liam, Rhys, Marissa and Mark (seniors): They got the beat**_

_**They got the beat**_

_**They got the beat, yeah**_

_**They got the beat**_

_Clara: See the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Marissa: Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_Clara+Marissa: That's when they fall in line_

_**New Directions: We got the beat**_

_**We got the beat**_

_**We got the beat**_

_Harry, Jenna, Sophia (juniors): Everybody get on your feet!_

_**New Directions: We got the beat**_

_Me, Amelia, Alex, Dave, Chloe, Macey and Izzy (sophomores): We know you can dance to the beat_

_**New Directions: We got the beat**_

_Lottie,Violet,Will+Ethan (freshmen): Jumpin',get down_

_**New Directions: We got the beat**_

_Alfie, Clara, Liam, Rhys, Marissa and Mark (seniors): Round and round and round!_

_**New Directions: We got the beat!**_

_**Finn's POV:**_

Rachel and I stand up on the stage with the kids as they reveal the winners, the two of us clutching each other's hands tightly.

"In third place," The envelope is carefully opened and then the judge says, "From William McKinley-" And then I switch off. These kids have worked so hard! Now I know how the other felt Junior Year when Rachel and I kissed on stage. I'm vaguely aware of being handed a trophy barely larger than my hand and then retreating into the shadows. As soon as the Warblers are announced as the winners, Rachel and I escort the kids off of the stage.

When we get back to the choir room Alex tries to leap at Harry and Amelia who are standing slightly separate from the rest. The other kids hold her back but they seem half-hearted so Rachel and I have to help. All of the parents are back to the choir room.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," I announce. "If all your parents agree we're going to go to the nearest ice-cream shop and Mrs Hudson and I will buy all of you a scoop of ice-cream." The kids all seem excited about this plan and get into their cars- Amelia, Macey (who's mom had work) and Chloe go in Rachel's car while I take Aaron and Alex and everyone else goes with their parents. We all meet up at the ice-cream shop ten minutes down the road.

After I've spent most of my money, we all sit down in the park opposite the ice-cream shop in a circle.

Clara and Alfie interrupt me and ask to make a quick speech, which I agree to. The two of them head to the centre of the circle and then Alfie says,

"We would be lying if we said we didn't want to win, but the truth is, all of us seniors have won a Nationals trophy- even Rhys won one at his old school, as have the juniors. So we're just going to take those memories with us, and we'll definitely be there to cheer you lot on next year."

"Glee," Clara continues for him. "Is about the fun, the music, and the friends," She makes eye contact with every one of us. "I have all of you on Facebook and I promise I'll never delete you, you guys are my second family." We all go in for a group hug and then it becomes more casual and all the kids start talking to each other. Rachel and I turn to the other parents and start to chat to them.

_**Harry's POV:**_

Honestly, I feel close to tears. Alfie especially helped me so much when I came here, as did all the other seniors, I'm going to miss them so much- but I still don't regret it. Maybe I should. But I'm selfish.

I grab Amelia's hand and pull her over behind some bushes.

She stares at me- well, specifically my lips. "What is it?" She asks eventually.

I incline my head to the left slightly- she always used to say how cute that was- and lean in, "I think you know." I'm about to kiss her when she goes up on her tiptoes to me and kisses me passionately, moaning lightly.

"So do this mean we're back together?" I ask once we've pulled apart for breath

After lightly smacking my arm, Amelia whispers "shut up" against my lips and then our lips crash together.

_**Junior year next chapter!**_


	22. Chapter 21- Fight

_**Chapter 21- Fight**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the lack of Aaron in this chapter. I was going to have a big thing with him but I decided to do that next chapter! I didn't do a list of main characters this time but I did a list of New Directions members to make that clearer (who's in it this year and so you can see who's left).**_

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Leon Edison- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 7 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_

_**Quinn's POV:**_

Sue called me over the summer- I don't even know how she got my number- and asked me to meet up with her. I'll admit I was a little nervous but we met up at the Lima Bean. My nerves only increased when I saw Sue in disguise- her explanation being that there had finally been some complaints about her methods, especially threatening some girl with being locked in a closet until she managed to do a double flip through a ring of fire, and she was hiding from the mobs.

So anyway, over that cup of coffee that I didn't touch for fear of it being poisoned, Sue told me that she'd decided to retire. I was quite surprised as I thought she loved terrorising kids, but she admitted that Mr Schue was a much better adversary than Finn and Rachel as apparently they just ignore her threats.

"So, why did you ask me to come here?" I question her, still a little confused about why she felt the need to tell me.

"Because as I've always told you, Q, you used to remind me of a young Sue Sylvester." Sue explains. "But you became more than that after all you went through, and I think that's what my girls need- I want you to take over from me as Coach of the Cheerios." I stare at her in surprise.

"Huh?" I stare at her in surprise. "I already have a job-"

"You could do way better!" She says and I frown. I thought working as an estate agent would be great but it's gotten boring after thirteen years- maybe it is time for a job change- but still...

"The new principal won't just let some random woman take over the squad." I say, at which Sue hands me a piece of paper. I unfold it and read all through it. There's a few sheets and it's a resumé really- saying my degree, my classes and grades at Yale, my close to perfect high school GPA and my performing credits from the Cheerios and Glee Club. Then there's recommendations from Sue, Mr Schue, my professors, my gymnastics teacher. I look up at her, "you did this?"

She nods. "Don't look so upset, Q."

I wipe at my face quickly and then leap across the table at Sue and give her a hug. "Thanks. This is my dream job!"

"No problem, Q." She says, then pushes me away. "I think my cover's been blown!" She leaves me with all the papers and my coffee and dashes away, her wig falling off in the process and in fact, a few people do recognise her and scream, although I'm not sure if it's praise, hate or terror!

_**Dave's POV:**_

As I enter the school and head over to where the rest of the Glee Club is waiting, we're all suddenly ambushed by hockey jocks and covered in slushie! Me and the rest of the Glee Club stare on as they high five and walk away, laughing.

Amelia, Macey and the other cheerleaders appear all of a sudden from the gym. They're all laughing but freeze when they see us. Amelia, Violet, Macey and a girl I don't recognise hurry over and help us all out although the other cheerleaders still stand there as if they've been paused, not quite sure where their loyalties lie.

Macey, who broke up with Jack over the summer, hurries over to me first as soon as she's got some paper towels. She and Amelia take us guys into the bathroom and help us out while Violet and the other cheerleader help the girls. Macey moves onto the next guy after she's helped me (though it's impossible to completely get rid of the corn syrup) but her eyes are glued to mine.

"What did we do to get them to do that to us?" Aaron asks as he wipes some corn syrup out of his eye.

"We lost regionals." Amelia whispers quietly, but we all hear, and our eyes all flash to Amelia and Harry.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

For a large portion of the summer (whilst we weren't in Virginia with Maeve, Carole, Burt, Blaine and Kurt or in Spain on holiday) the kids kept to themselves. Alex and Chloe went on a boatload of dates, so did Amelia and Harry. Aaron hung out with his friends, and the girls did with theirs too. Therefore, Finn and I had a lot of time to ourselves.

He took me out on a few very romantic dates (some double dates with the Puckermans or the Anderson-Hummels and others by ourselves). It felt like the old days whenever we kissed, but school rolled back around quickly and we have a few inset days. It's the usual boring drill of powerpoints and telling us exactly what we're doing wrong, but there is two huge differences.

One) (As we knew) Principal Figgins has retired- in his place there is an around thirty year-old woman with a bun and a pencil skirt, she seems nice but able to be strict too.

Two) (As we had no clue) Sue Sylvester is gone! In her place is stood a familiar woman with a familiar blonde high ponytail and wearing leggings, a t-shirt and a jacket in the school colours with 'Coach Puckerman' on the back!

"Quinn!" I scream, running to her, the other teachers turning to look at me, so Finn and I awkwardly take her over to a corner. "What are you doing here?" I ask her and she explains that Sue retired and asked her to take her spot as coach of the Cheerio's. So Quinn quit her estate agent job and took this one over, saying it pays about the same seeing as Sue terrified Figgins into raising her pay a tonne, and this is a job that Quinn loves. Apparently Puck is really proud of her although Lottie is traumatised that her mom will be at her school.

Later this evening when the kids have all gone to bed and Finn and I are sitting on the sofa watching TV, I wait until the adverts come on before I turn to him. "I need to tell you something," Hearing the nervous tone in my voice, Finn mutes the T.V and pulls me closer. "Oh, it's nothing bad!" I say quickly to ease his worries. "I just don't think I want to be the Glee Club's co-director anymore."

"You don't?"

"No," I lean back against his chest. "I love the New Directions and I always will- they're my second family- but I think I just want to be the assistant director, you know, help with song selections, mentoring, vocal training and things like that. You're their leader, Finn. It's what you were born to do."

He smiles and then kisses me. "I thought it was going to be something bad." I giggle and snuggle back into him again as he turns the volume back on.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

The first glee club meeting of the year is a sombre one. Those of us that got hit by the slushies are still shivering and boiling over with anger. A total of two kids tried out; Cho Chang (Tina and Mike's daughter) and a senior called Nate Adams. We let them both in of course- mainly because they were good but also because the only other names on the signup sheets were rude jokes.

At the end of last year, Alfie and Clara suggested that we vote on this year's captains and it was almost unanimously Amelia and Harry- despite them kissing at regionals. Amelia didn't want to take it at first, complaining about how she'll only be a junior- but then her parents say they became captains at the beginning of their **sophomore** year. So she had to take- if only to prove that the Hudsons are still the best captains.

Anyway, back to the first glee club meeting. Finn arrives on time but Rachel's nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mrs Hudson?" Asks Jenna. Finn explains that she feels like he's a better director, and she just wants to help out sometimes and be the assistant director. He then welcomes Cho and Nate, and heads over to the whiteboard when Harry speaks up.

"Mr Hudson!" He says. "As co-captains-"

Amelia grins at Nate and Cho as she whispers, "we're co-captains!"

"Amelia and I would like to start the year off with a love song that we love, and that I think could help us all after this rough start to the new school year." Harry continues and when Finn tells him to go ahead and sits down on the swivel chair. Amelia whispers something to the piano player and Harry hands the other band players some music before they start to sing.

_Amelia: Everybody needs inspiration_

_Amelia+Harry: Everybody needs a song_

_Amelia: A beautiful melody_

_Amelia+Harry: When the nights are long_

_Harry: 'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Amelia+Harry: Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_Harry: When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_Amelia+Harry: I see the truth_

_Harry: You love me for who I am_

_Amelia+Harry: Like the stars hold the moon_

_Amelia: Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Amelia+Harry: Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

"I think I just puked a little in my mouth."

"What Alex means," I translate. "Is that was beautiful."

"Nope, that's not what I meant." Alex argues.

"Ally, stop it."

"This relationship will never work out." I think for a moment she means ours, but then she turns to her sister. "You're an annoying Broadway bound Cheerio crossbreed," then to Harry, "and you are a lying, cheating football playing rhinoceros!"

Izzy nods approvingly. "Rhinoceros? I like it. Original, has kind of a-"

"Shut up!" I interrupt her. Izzy and I have never had a great relationship but she still looks upset that I shouted at her.

"Chloe," Rachel tells me. "I think you should take five. You too, Alex."

The two of us walk out of the room and then slump down against the wall, not speaking for a moment.

"Why are you angry?" Alex asks but I just turn my head the other way. She gets around that by ducking around so that she's in front of me and trying to get me to look at her, although I shove her away. "What did I do?"

I glare at the floor. "Fine, you want to know what you did-"

"Yes! I've been repeatedly asking for the past couple of minutes."

I continue as if she never spoke. "Well, I'll tell you." I explain how she's always so rude; to me, to Harry, to Amelia.

"You want me to play nicely with Barbra the Badger?" She says, making a face.

I groan. "Look, this is what I mean! I know that you two aren't ever going to best buddies or anything, but it'd just be great if you could cool it with the mean nicknames and insults."

"But that's who I am!" Alex protests and I snort.

"Fine! Amelia's been my best friend since kindergarten- in this situation she comes before you," I say. "If you won't at least try to stop being so horrible, then I don't think I can be with you."

For just a second I see a look pass over Alex that could be sadness, regret, it's gone too soon to tell. "Then I guess we're done."

_**Harry's POV:**_

Amelia and I are in her bedroom and I'm showing her the brochures for the colleges I'm thinking of applying to.

"So I've got a lot of choices," I explain as she rubs my back soothingly. "As quarterback of the football team and male captain of New Directions." Amelia nods. I take a few of them and push them to one sides. "I think these are the ones I'm going to apply to- they look like the ones that will suit me best." Amelia takes them in her hands, one brochure at a time and flips through them. Columbia, Fordham, NYU- she pauses when she sees two in Ohio.

"Harry?"

"What?" I say, taking the brochures from her. "I need some backup schools. I can't just apply to colleges in New York. What if I don't get in to any of them?"

"You will!" Amelia protests.

I shake my head. "I think I will, but there's always a possibility that I won't."

"But if we're not in New York together then we won't stay together." She says. I point out that I'm going to be at college next year whilst Amelia's still in high school, but she argues that we can do long distance for a year, but not forever.

I try my argument again. "NYU for football, Cornell for performing arts, Julliard for performing arts and Columbia for football are my first choices because they're in Manhatten. Fordham's in the Bronx so that's my second choice- I could always get a train from Manhatten there. The Ohio schools are my last," I make sure Amelia's looking at me as I emphasise the word. "LAST choices." She bites her lip adorably and then sighs.

"Okay," I smile and hand Amelia the Cornell University brochure.

"I like this one." She points to the Columbia one ten minutes later and I chuckle.

"You've set that for all the Manhattan ones." She shrugs innocently and then smiles.

"Seriously though, they all look great. I think these are the ones you should apply to." I smile in thanks but she isn't finished yet. Amelia crosses her legs as she heaves herself up onto her bed. "What would you do if you got accepted to all of them?"

I frown. "I won't get accepted to all of them-"

"But what would you do if you did?" I shrug and she gives up, snuggling into my chest.


	23. Chapter 22- Amusement Park

_**Chapter 22- Amusement Park**_

_**A/N: Glee still isn't on in the UK, which I'm kind of upset about because I really want to see what happens but then again that just means it ends later for me…anyway! Enjoy the chapter, with more Aaron as promised and two new characters touched upon.**_

**_The New Directions (this year)_**

**_Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)_**

**_Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)_**

**_Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)_**

**_Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)_**

**_Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)_**

**_Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)_**

**_Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)_**

**_Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)_**

**_Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)_**

**_Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)_**

**_Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)_**

**_(2 freshmen, 4 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 17 members)_**

**_Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)_**

**_Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)_**

_**Aaron's POV:**_

It's been a horrible past few days in the Hudson household. Alex and Chloe have broken up and so aren't speaking, and it's put a strain on all of us. If we start a conversation with Alex, Chloe will refuse to participate and vice versa, if we want to watch a TV programme together, Chloe sits on one side of the room with Amelia and Alex sits on the other side with me. None of us even know why they broke up- they just seemed a little tense lately and when they came back into Glee Club after Mom sent them out they were broken up. I think Chloe might have told Amelia and Macey, but Amelia hasn't told me, and neither has Alex, and I get the feeling I won't find out anytime soon.

I am playing on my new video game against Alex, and Chloe is lying on the sofa watching us when I overhear Harry and Amelia's conversation.

"You know," He says. "We haven't really done anything special since the summer."

At this she giggles. "We didn't enough special things in the summer to last a lifetime." Ew. I think she means rude things but she starts to list them. "The midnight candlelit picnic by the lake, that field of flowers, the back row of the cinema, the amusement park-"

"The amusement park, yes." He interrupts. "You liked it?" She suddenly kisses him passionately to show how much she liked it. "Well, I was wondering if you'd want to relive it." Alex and I don't even need to look at each other. We slam our controllers down and march over to the two of them, each throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"That's sounds like a great bonding exercise for the New Directions!" Alex says, all smiles. "Don't you think Aaron?"

"Yep," I nod. "That was a great idea, Harry. I'll go tell my dad right now!"

Amelia's glowering at us and Chloe's frowning when we leave, but I hear Harry say, "Don't worry, babe. I'll find a way for us to slip away." Yeah, good luck with that!

_**Dave's POV:**_

Aaron explains to me in a half laughing and half protective tone how he and Alex managed to get the whole group a trip to an amusement park whilst being able to keep an eye on Amelia and Harry- it's sweet how much the triplets care for each other.

Anyway, Mr Hudson announces that we're all going to meet up at the school parking lot at 10am on Saturday, and so that we can use the school buses, Principal Jenkins thinks that we're going to be doing a performance at the amusement, so we will be. Our teacher has arranged with the theme park manager that we can sing there, because he knows the owner as he used to be one of his Glee Club friends, and then Mr Hudson tells us that we're going to be singing a medley of our favourite upbeat competition songs so far which we choose as- Cruisin' for a Bruisin', Chandelier, I Wanna Dance with Somebody (who loves me), We Got The Beat, and our original song Fireflies. We all grin at these choices because we love them so much, although none of us except Sophia and Jenna were here when they performed Chandelier, and Cho and Nate weren't here for any of these performances, so we have to practise them all week, but it doesn't really matter because it's so fun.

We all wear jeans, red shirts and the matching jackets we got last year with 'New Directions' on the back as our outfits and soon enough Saturday rolls around. We do our performance first, and then after we've agreed to meet back here at 3.30pm to go home, we're free to go on the rides, although we have to stay in groups of three or more at all times, Mrs Hudson shouts after our retreating figures as she, Mr Hudson, Coach Puckerman and Mr Puckerman go off together in the direction of the haunted house.

Izzy, Alex, Cho and Lottie go off together at a run, and Macey, Chloe, Amelia, Harry, Nate, Jenna and Sophia head towards the Bumper Boats together, Sophia grabbing Violet's hand and pulling her with them at the last minute, leaving Aaron, Ethan, Will and I. We start to walk to the Drop Tower, when a boy walks over to us. He looks about fifteen or so and he has ginger hair and a neon colours top.

"Hi!" He says to us and we exchange confused looks.

"Hello," Says Aaron. "Can we help you with something?"

The boy nods. "Actually, yes. My name's Theo. 'm a freshman and I go to McKinley, and after watching your performance I'd like to join the New Directions." We do need four more boys in the club to make the numbers equal…

"You should go and talk to our director," I gesture to Mr Hudson. "But I'm sure you can audition on Monday." The others nod and after saying goodbye and sending him in the direction of Aaron's parents, we head over to the rides. We've only been on a few rides because the queues are so long when we decide to have a break and buy some lunch. We go over to a hot dog cart and each buy one, then we sit down at a picnic bench. The four of us talk about a tonne of really random stuff but it's quite interesting because I haven't really talked to either Ethan nor Will much before and it's interesting to find out about what their dream job would be- Ethan a professional go-karter and Will a balloon pilot- or what their tattoo would say if they ever got one- Ethan, "the words Teletubbies rule dis Earth" and Will "a picture of any SpongeBob character". While the sophomores talk, Aaron and I get four slushies (to drink- for once) from a nearby cart. As we're walking back over to the other two Aaron makes a "whoa" noise and I look over in the direction he's staring expecting some crazy sort of ride, but seeing a pretty straight and blonde-haired girl sitting on a bench, gazing at a ride.

"Go for it, man." I grin and Aaron turns to me.

"What?" He says, looking helpless. "How? I don't know her!"

"You will with my help." I smirk deviously and then add, "You'll thank me for this later." Before he even contemplates what I just said I push him in her direction. Unfortunately, she chooses this moment to stand up without looking where she's going and they crash into each other, now both covered in ice. I have to hold in my sniggers as I head back over to Ethan and Will with the two slushies that didn't just get thrown all over a pretty girl.

_**Elodie's POV:**_

I watch the wheel as it spins and with it the people scream- in delight or horror in never quite sure- perhaps both? I've never quite understood amusement parks. I suppose some people would call me strange but I just don't understand how throwing up or at least feeling like you're about to can be at all fun. I only came because the Warblers wanted to have a bonding day and Clark begged me to come. I don't see why he did though, after all, he did just ditch me for his friends as soon as we got here. So now I'm stuck sitting on this bench until he decides to grace me with his company.

I stand up to go and get some candyfloss- what? I know I'm on a diet but I'm about to bore myself to death- but someone slams into me- spilling their drink all over me. "Ew!" I shiver suddenly at the ice-cold drink and look up to scream in the person's face, but I stop open-mouthed. For a moment we stare at each other, then he starts to ramble.

"I am SO sorry," The boy says. "My friend pushed me and I really didn't mean to ruin your pretty dress." It's only then that he sees that it's designer, but in that moment I don't care.

"It's fine." I say as we walk over to a cart to get some napkins to wipe ourselves with. "I have loads like it."

He smiles a really infectious smile as he grabs some napkins for himself and then passes a few to me. "Still, I'm really sorry. Anyway, I'm Aaron. So, I'm guessing you don't go to my high school- William McKinley- I'm sure I would have seen you if you do."

I try in vain to hide my blush. "I'm Elodie and no, I go to Crawford Country Day." I explain as we sit back down on the bench. "I came here with the Warblers. Dalton Academy is our brother school, so it looks good to have a boyfriend that goes there."

"You have a boyfriend?" Whoops- I forgot I hadn't told him that already. Aaron looks about to leave, but I can't let him- he's so nice. I pull him back, look around to check Clark isn't around and then suddenly kiss him. He isn't a very good kisser to be honest, but he's incredibly sweet and that makes up for it.

He stares into my eyes (which is nice- Clark always stares at my boobs when we kiss) and then whispers, "what about your boyfriend?" To which I shrug and say I don't care. But Aaron refuses to kiss me again until I break up with Clark, saying something about this happening with his sister and not wanting it to ever happen to anyone else.

"Okay," I respond. The two of us exchange numbers and agree to meet up when Clark and I are done. I find myself wildly excited!

_**Alex's POV:**_

"Alex!" Cho complains. "Can't we go on a ride? I don't want to just watch Amelia, she's not even doing anything." I have to agree, she isn't. She and Harry aren't even on the bumper cars together- she's in one with Macey and he's in another with Nate. To be honest, my eyes were on Chloe's hair blowing sexily in the wind most of the time.

"Fine." I say, pretty sure that Aaron will have half an eye on them anyway. Cho, Izzy, Lottie and I go to the tallest roller coaster, which Cho is thankfully just about tall enough for. The queue was originally huge but as people stumble off of it, gasping and one even throwing up, the more squeamish people start to drop out of the queue and head over to the less daunting roller coasters. We scream, we laugh, and we scream some more, Izzy yanks on my arm so tight I think it might fall off! I actually feel distracted for the first time in days from Chloe for a couple of minutes- then the roller coaster pulls to a stop and I spot her sitting on a bench, talking to Violet. Her eyes connect with mine for the briefest of moments and then I turn to the others and, like a little kid, shout "again! Again!" Izzy and Cho both look a bit green though so we decide to do something else. Lottie suggests the log flume so we head over there and it's not as boring as I imagined it would be. First, we went up, then we were in a sort of tunnel, then a turntable slowly spun us around and all of a sudden we went down a different path, backwards! The four of us screamed out in shock but within fifteen seconds or so we'd slowed down again and started to go forwards, it was just straight and I didn't realise until I looked down but we were going up. I've been on enough roller coasters to know that the drop comes after the high incline despite not being able to see it. It starts to get steeper and then with a sudden drop we're falling and screaming and clutching at each other, and very, very, very wet. The four of us burst out laughing as we turn to each other at the bottom of the drop. As we climb out I look up at it. It felt like a ninety degree drop but it isn't actually all that steep.

Anyway, after that we see by looking at the giant clock tower in the centre of the amusement park that it's now 1pm. So the four of us go to a diner type place on the site because none of us trust those dodgy looking carts. We each get fries, a burger and a milkshake although I have a chocolate milkshake, Lottie has a strawberry one, Izzy has vanilla and Cho has banana. Banana was always Chloe's favourite.

After our lunch we go into the arcade area and spend most of our change on those addictive games that you never win as we wait for our food to go down. At about two thirty five, we decide our stomachs are okay and we go on a very bumpy water ride where we almost fall out of the raft. Then we go on a roller coaster that flips us upside down, splashes us with water and all in one minute and twenty seconds. Then we somehow meet up with the whole Glee Club and we all go on the on-water-bumper-cars. It's only as I get off and see Chloe and Amelia's other friend that I realise Amelia and the football-playing-rhinoceros are not here. I race over to them and ask where she is, and they say that they don't know, that she and Harry disappeared when they went to the different carts to get their lunch. Then I run over to Aaron and ask him why he wasn't watching them and he says that he was hanging out with his friends, and could ask me the same thing.

Speak of the devil-s, the two of them come around the corner holding hands and grinning ear to ear, Harry's hair is rumpled and so is Amelia's.

"Ew," I say in resignation but Amelia looks confused as she holds out some photos.

"What?" She says. "We were just on some rides." I flip through the photos and see them holding hands and screaming, as usual. Oh right, they're both way too innocent for _that._


	24. Chapter 23- Sectionals: Take Three

_**Chapter 23- Sectionals: Take Three**_

_**A/N: There's a Chris reference in this chapter. If you can't remember who he was he was Alex's first and ex boyfriend- the one who abused her- who was in Chapters 10 and 11.**_

_**I just wanted to again thank you guys so much for your support- it's great to know that you're enjoying this story.**_

_**Also, as always, the link for the competition outfits are at the top of my profile.**_

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Leon Edison- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 7 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_

_**Last Time: The New Directions went to an amusement park- Amelia and Harry revisited it after going there together in the summer, Alex was still missing Chloe, and Aaron met a girl from Crawford Country Day...**_

_**Aaron's POV:**_

I can hardly believe sectionals has rolled around again already! We're sat in our dressing room doing the warm up in our green outfits- sparkling sequinned dresses for the girls and white trousers with green polo tops for the guys. Suddenly my phone buzzes- very loudly. Everyone stares at me and then we all start laughing as I ask to be excused and head into the empty boys' changing area. I shut the door behind me and then find myself grinning manically when I see the name and photo of who it is. Sliding my finger along the answer option, I'm met with Elodie's beautiful smiling face and I try to control my own clearly over excited expression- which she just giggles at. She's not wearing her school uniform as its Saturday, her face looks made up quite natural, and her chestnut hair is in adorable pigtails.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck at sectionals," She says, batting her eyelashes.

I grin back. "Thanks, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"And are we still on for tomorrow?" I peer behind my shoulder before I answer her.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you there."

"Bye baby," She replies, sending me an air kiss before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and let out a contented sigh, before turning- only to be met with Dave.

"Uh, hey dude," I say awkwardly.

He gives me a knowing look. "Don't 'hey dude' me! Who's 'baby' are you?""

"Okay, what did you hear?" I ask.

"Enough to know you have a secret girlfriend!" He pauses. "Seriously man, I thought we were close enough for you to tell me stuff like that."

"Sorry," I glance behind him quickly to check no-one else is in hearing range. "It's that girl you pushed me into at the amusement park last month.

"The rich girl with designer clothes?" He questions, sounding doubtful.

"Her name's Elodie." I stress the name. "And yeah, she goes to Crawford Country, but she isn't like some typical mean, rich girl in those crap movies Amelia forces me to watch with her. She's musical, and kind, and funny-"

"Sounds perfect." Dave says with an undertone of I don't quite know what.

"As close as anyone could probably get." I admit.

When he speaks again the undertone is gone, "I'm happy for you man, I really am."

"Thanks man," I grin and he puts his arm around my shoulder. "But look, don't tell anyone. I don't really know what we are."

Dave gives me a surprised look. "You guys haven't DTR'd yet?"

"We haven't _what_?" What on Earth does that mean?

Looking at me as if I'm dumb, Dave repeats. "DTR'd…" When I give him another confused look he says, "Defined The Relationship. Seriously, that abbreviation has been around for like a quarter of a century. Where have you been?" I chuckle at his obvious attempt to lighten the mood and then add,

"Well, no, we haven't."

"Man, you gotta do it," He pulls me out of the room- whispering all the reasons why Elodie and I have to 'DTR'.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

At the carnival we managed to recruit some more boys so as to have even numbers of boys and girls. The new members are a freshman called Theo, and three sophomores called Leon, Frank and Charlie.

Anyway, back to the present.

We do some vocal warm-ups and then some physical ones. Aaron finally re-emerges and as captains, Harry and I give the group a little pep-talk and Dad is about to- but says that we summed it up perfectly with a quote I found on the internet while surfing the other day- "worrying won't stop the bad stuff from happening, it just stops you from enjoying the good." I explain how these are the best times of our lives, and we should enjoy them rather than stress about winning.

"On three," Harry leads us as we all put our hands in the middle. "One, two, three-"

"AMAZING!" We all shout.

We're first up this time, so as I wait behind the curtain with my head held down, it's with a mixture of slight nerves at being first but mainly of excitement. Harry kissed me quickly and wished me good luck before heading off the stage, so now it's just me on stage. The curtains start to part and I slowly raise my head as the piano starts to play and the New Directions is announced. I don't move around- I just let my voice do the talking. About half way through, Jenna, Sophia and Chloe start to sing back-up but I hardly notice.

_Me: I don't know how to love him_

_What to do, how to move him_

_I've been changed, yes really changed_

_In these past few days_

_When I've seen myself_

_I seem like someone else_

_Don't you think it's rather funny_

_I should be in this position?_

_I'm the one_

_Who's always been_

_So calm so cool_

_No lover's fool_

_Running every show_

_(Jenna, Sophia+Chloe: He scares me so)_

_I never thought I'd come to this_

_Me with Jenna, Sophia+Chloe: What's it all about?_

_Me: Yet_

_If he said he loved me_

_Me with Jenna, Sophia+Chloe: I'd be lost_

_I'd be frightened_

_Me: I couldn't cope_

_Just couldn't cope_

_I'd turn my head_

_I'd back away_

_I wouldn't want to know_

_(Jenna, Sophia+Chloe:He scares me so)_

_Me: I want him so_

_Me with Jenna, Sophia+Chloe: I love him so_

I hardly have a second to breath before the rest of the New Directions are on the stage, Dave grabbing my hand (as we're dance partners) and leading me to the right side of the stage as the seniors take centre stage and we dance as we wait for our singing parts.

_Harry: I'm gonna fight 'em off, _

_Harry+Nate: A seven nation army couldn't hold me back, _

_Nate: They're gonna rip it off, _

_Harry+Nate: Taking their time right behind my back._

_Jenna+Sophia: And I'm talking to myself at night, because I can't forget, _

_Harry+Nate: Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette._

_Me, Aaron, Dave, Macey, Chloe, Alex+Izzy (Juniors): And a message coming from my eyes says 'leave it alone', _

_Harry: Don't wanna hear about it, _

_New Directions: Every single one's got a story to tell, _

_Nate: Everyone knows about it, _

_New Directions: From the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell._

_Jenna+Sophia: And if I catch you coming back my way, _

_New Directions girls: I'm gonna sell it to you_

_Jenna+Sophia: And that ain't what you want to hear, (with ND girls: ) but that's what I'll do._

_New Directions boys: And a feeling coming from my bones, says 'find a home', _

_Harry, Nate, Jenna+Sophia (seniors): Oh, find a home, _

_Find a home._

_New Directions: Go back home, _

_Go back home, _

_Harry+Nate: You better go back home!_

We keep our positions and beaming smiles until the curtain closes, then Harry lets go of Jenna (his dance partner) and runs over to me, twirling me in the air and then kissing me until I'm out of breath before we're being pushed off stage by The Jane Addams Academy glee club who want to set up.

"You were amazing!" Harry tells me as he takes my hand and pulls me to our dressing room.

"You guys were amazing," Mom tells us. "You should be very proud."

"Yeah," Dad adds. "I certainly am amazed by how good you guys were. If we don't win I'm going to file a complaint." We all giggle at that and then head back out to the audience, Harry's arm around my shoulder, mine around his waist.

_**Alex's POV:**_

I find myself fuming as I glare holes into the back of Amelia's head. I'm sick of the two of them parading their relationship in front of all of us- all of us single people especially. Chloe and I are still broken up and I really want her back but I refuse to change my views (ie. On Amelia) just to get back together with her. Although, it doesn't help that these seats have no arm rests and she's unnecessarily close to Macey. I know they're just friends but I still can't help the urge to punch that Barbadian all the way back to her country. Okay, fine, I might be going slightly crazy. Izzy says I should try dating someone else but there's no-one else I feel attracted to. Lottie says I might not feel attracted to them right away, but if someone flirts with me I should just try going out with them to get rid of the pain of my heart breaking. They can't talk though, it's easier for them- they're both straight. Sure, people don't really vocalise their hate for people like me anymore, but that doesn't mean they get it.

A few months ago, Chloe and I went to the movies and when we were kissing I saw some teenage boys staring at us and a woman blocking her daughter's vision of us. They just don't understand. There's been enough of those types of moments for me to write a book about them, but I've never really taken it to heart before because I had Chloe. Now I don't know how to get a girlfriend. I mean, what if I do find a girl I like? She almost certainly won't be into girls and I'll be embarrassed. I guess Chris was right- I am useless.

"Hey!" I hear Lottie whisper to Izzy. "Look at that guy. Isn't he cute!" I stare back down at the floor until the girls from the Jane Addams Academy come on and proceed to do that stupid hair whipping trick that never works yet they do every year. Next up is some Catholic school that are actually quite good. I start to pick at the tassels on my dress but Izzy swats my hand away and squeezes it comfortingly before dropping it.

We all file out of our seats after the Catholic school performs and head backstage to the stage. It's a tense few minutes of silence before we're finally announced the winners and Harry and Amelia of course celebrate by making out. Groaning, I watch as they twirl around a few times before she links arms with Chloe and that other girl and they practically skip over to my parent. I roll my eyes but I find I have the smallest of smiles on my face as I engulf my friends in a hug, which ends up being a whole glee club hug.


	25. Chapter 24- DTR?

_**Chapter 24- DTR?**_

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Leon Edison- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 7 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_

_**Last Time: The New Directions won their sectionals- Alex was feeling left out when her friends were talking about boys, Amelia and Harry's relationship was going great, despite their worries about college separating them, and Aaron decided that he and Elodie needed to define their relationship.**_

_**Harry's POV:**_

As soon as I get the envelopes, the first thing I do is call Amelia, despite the fact that it's a Saturday… and 8am. She's so supportive though, she rushes over and offers me support as I tear the first one open, as I read the words "Dear Mr Knick, we regret to inform you that you have not been accepted to Cornell University." I turn my face away from Amelia and bite my lip so she doesn't see me tearing up. Gently, Amelia takes it from me and then gives me a hug when she's skimmed it.

"Baby, don't be upset. You were so close! It says you were a finalist," Amelia says, kissing my forehead, but it just makes me feel worse that I was so close. "Anyway, they're idiots to not accept you. They'll regret it when their team is up against whichever one you choose and you're beating them without even trying." I force a half smile at her.

There's only two other envelopes so far and I don't know if I have the strength to see two more colleges turn me down, but Amelia literally forces them in my hands and half opens the envelopes. The second envelope is from Lima Community College. I got in. At least I applied to a backup school. The last envelope is from Ohio State. I was applying for a scholarship and I didn't get it entirely- but I did get a part scholarship. Amelia seems like she's really happy for me, and I know she is happy, but I also know she really wants to go to New York and wants me to be there with her. The truth is it's going to be hard enough being without her in her high school senior year and my college freshman one, but if we're in different places for four years, our relationship just won't work out. Well I haven't gotten replies from NYU, Columbia or Fordham yet, so I guess there's still a chance of our relationship being able to survive.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

In my household we have an honestly policy- I mean Alex never follows it but the rest of us do- which was why it was so difficult to lie and tell my parents, Chloe and my sisters that I was going to hang out with my friends. Alex responded rather rudely, asking if I had any friends, although she knows I do, but I know it's because of the stress of having to live with Chloe and the two of them not being together, so I ignore it.

I get in my car and drive for an hour or so before I get to Elodie's house. When I pick her up I stare at her beautiful designer outfit and ask if I should have worn something fancier than jeans, a shirt and a jacket. She just giggles as she gets into the car, adding that if I had then my family might have asked questions at me wearing a suit to go hang out with my mates.

We go to a restaurant in her town that's not too elegant, but also not too casual and I actually have a really good time although we do nothing but chat.

"So my glee club got our competition for regionals yesterday," Elodie says as she twirls a piece of spaghetti on her fork but doesn't put it in her mouth. "And I'm a little nervous."

I raise an eyebrow, push back a loose hair that's covering her face and smile, my hands still on her head. "Why would you be nervous? I was cheering you on at your sectionals and-" I drop my hands from her hair. "And your team was amazing." I was going to say that she was amazing but I couldn't get up the courage. "I'm sure no other team could beat yours!" I fiddle with my hands nervously and pick up my glass to take a sip of diet coke when she drops a bombshell.

"I'm a little nervous because we're up against our brother school, Dalton Academy, but mainly because we're up against your Glee Club."

I almost drop my glass in shock. "What? Wait, we're up against you at regionals?" She nods her head. I groan and then lean back in my seat to think this over, but Elodie reaches over the table and takes my hand.

"I'll still be cheering for you," She says with a tiny smile as she traces a pattern over my hand.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, my mind remembers Dave's and my conversation at sectionals. "Els,"

"Yes?"

"I think we need to DTR."

"What's that?" She asks, staring at me as if I've grown two heads.

I grin. "Thank god. I'm not the only one who had no idea what that meant!"

_**Alex's POV:**_

I had a feeling Aaron was lying when he said he was going to hang out with his friends so I phoned Dave, Jack and Eddie, and they all said that he wasn't with them. Busted! What could he be doing? Aaron really isn't a bad boy. I quickly ask Amelia if she knows where he is (she and Chloe are watching some Disney film) but they both just shake their heads and Chloe leans very close to Amelia, whispering something in her ear.

I turn and head to my room. I grab my black phone with a black and red ((fake) blood drops) phone case and text my brother- IK u rnt w/ ur friend. Where r u?

He doesn't reply and I wait a few hours until he finally comes the door, five minutes before our curfew at ten pm.

"Where have you been?" I grill him, pulling him by the arm up the stairs and to my room. "Why didn't you answer my text?"

"Sorry 'mom'." Aaron chuckles at what he thinks is a joke. He turns and is about to head to his room when I pull him back.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed," he says quite rudely, as if it's obvious. "You realise I have to get up at 4am tomorrow for that school trip."

"Where were you?" I repeat.

"For god's sake, Ally," He yanks his arm out of my grip. "Leave. Me. Alone."

I stare after him until he slams the door in my face and leaves me alone in my room. Well that was unlike Aaron. I suppose I have no choice. I make my way down the hall and knock on Amelia and Chloe's door- remembering that horrible occasion when I walked in on her and the quarterpig humping and grinding against each other.

"Come in," Chloe calls out and I steady myself before pushing the door open and entering Amelia's princess pink bedroom.

"Hey Ally," Amelia says, glancing at Chloe who just stares ahead. "How can we help you now? Do you think Aaron's joined a gang?" I pause and think about the possibility until I see them both sniggering and roll my eyes.

"Ha ha." I say sarcastically. "Ha-larious. Anyway, I'm worried about Aaron, he isn't acting like himself. He was being rude and he wouldn't tell me where he was earlier."

"Maybe he just wants privacy." Amelia suggests pointedly but I ignore it. "And you're one to lecture about rudeness- you're the one who called my boyfriend a walking, talking blobfish when he came around for dinner."

"But that's me!" I argue. "It's my personality. Aaron's not normally like this. I don't ask much of you-"

"You always ask me to pop your zits!"

"But I'm asking you this. P-p-p"

"Are you having a seizure?" Chloe asks, sounding genuinely concerned, despite the tiny smile on her face.

"Pl-plea,"

"Oh," Amelia realises. "She's trying to say please. Let's just save her the misery."

"Do we have to?" Chloe asks in a teasing manner but then sighs. "Okay, fine!"

"P-word help me find out what's wrong," I continue.

"Are you asking us both or just Amy?" Chloe asks and I shrug.

"Whoever can help?" Please, please, please say Chloe can't help.

"We're in," Amelia answers after they whisper for a moment and I almost groan, but I somehow keep it in.

"Great.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Please Amy!" Chloe whispers as Alex pretends not to be listening. "I need to talk to her but I don't want to do it by myself."

"Fine," I sigh and tell Alex that we're in. She doesn't seem too excited.

So the next day when Aaron declares he's going to go hang out with his friends again, we commence Operation Find-Out-What's-Going-On-With-Aaron. I suggested that Step One be that we change the name to something that takes less time to say, but Alex just looked at me as if I was the one that was off my rocker. Seriously? I am not the one who suggested that we spy on our brother. And the real Step One seems to be waiting. Aaron's grabbing his stuff and Alex tells us to wait fifteen seconds. After he's gone, we tell our parents we're going to see a movie. Between the four of us kids we're sharing two cars and Aaron took one, so we take the other. Aaron seemed to take a long time to get ready, because his car is just leaving the drive when the three of us come out. I'm fairly certain he didn't see us though. The car is pretty small with only three seats in the front and I sense it could become quite awkward if we don't get this seating arrangement right, so we let Alex drive and I sit between the two of them. Chloe's on map duty (ie. Google maps) and I stare at Aaron's car. The journey's full of twisting and turning and my eyes soon hurt, so Chloe and I decide to swap roles. She hands me the phone and suddenly she says,

"Wait, where did Aaron go?" I quickly look up. Alex was daydreaming and Chloe and I were swapping over- we lost him- or so I think. A moment later I see a flash of the identifiable neon green colour of the car and point my sister in the right direction. We're back on track again. Suddenly Aaron takes an unexpected turn.

"Where is he going?" Alex asks and I look at Google Maps. We're going down a street that leads nowhere- it's a dead end. He must be coming to see someone.

"Turn around," I tell Alex.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just turn around." I say and the urgency in my voice gets her attention, she turns around and we park at the end of the street.

"Why did we have to turn around?" Chloe asks. I explain how the street is a dead end and how Aaron must be coming here to see someone. But as far as I know he doesn't have any friends in this town. "Maybe he's doing drugs?" Chloe suggests. "And he's come here to meet with a drug dealer."

Alex shakes her head. "He wouldn't have to drive this far to find a drug dealer, I know at least five in Lima, anyway, Aaron's not like that."

I don't bother to ask how she knows this information about drug dealers, I do however add, "Yeah, he's not like that. Plus, this street looks so posh." Suddenly the car comes tearing back down the road and the three of us drop our heads. Chloe and Alex quickly swap seats and I see Alex's hand brush over Chloe's. Chloe doesn't do anything about this, which kind of confuses me as she said she wanted to come so that she could talk to Alex.

We hurry after Aaron and drive for a further fifteen minutes or so until Aaron stops the car and gets out. So as to not attract his attention, Chloe drives us around so that we stop a street or so after him, but we can watch from there. Alex passes the two of us each a pair of binoculars and we watch as Aaron goes around to the other side of the car and opens it, doing a mock bow as… a girl gets out? Her hair's been straightened and her face is made up, plus she's wearing a really beautiful pink dress. I notice that Aaron's wearing the jeans and trousers he was wearing when he left, but he's also put a blazer on. I didn't even know Aaron owned a blazer.

"Aw," I squeal. "My little brother has a girlfriend!"

Alex rolls her eyes. "You don't know she's his 'girlfriend'. They could just be friends or something."

"Jealous?" I joke and then add, "Seriously, look at that dress, it's clearly a date."

"Why did he come so far to find a girlfriend?" Chloe wonders aloud. "There's plenty of pretty girls in Lima."

"And why is he hiding this from us?" I add.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

We go back home again as soon as we put the binoculars away and Amelia drives this time, meaning that Alex and I are sat next to each other. The car is so small for three people that we're squashed up together and I can hear her breathing when Amelia stops talking. I try to steady myself for the hour and a quarter journey but there's not much to distract me from Alex's soft brown hair that's the exact same length and shade as Amelia's but somehow manages to look completely different, her- snap out of it!

The three of us head back inside as soon as we get home only to be met by Rachel and Finn.

"How was the movie, girls?" I completely forgot that we used that as our alibi.

"Alright," Alex says. "The girl behind me was getting a bit close." I bite my lip and force a smile at the Hudsons.

We head back upstairs to wait for Aaron but as soon as Amelia goes to the bathroom I turn to her.

"Why did you say that?"

"Why did I say what?" She says coyly.

I frown. "You know what! Look, I'm fed up of this, can't we just stop with this not talking?"

"We _are_ talking." Alex points out. "Look, if you want to get back together, I want you to apologise for what you said."

I raise an eyebrow. "You want _me_ to apologise? You're the one who made the mistakes. Look, I might like you Alex, but Amelia is my best friend, and that comes way before whatever," I point to the two of us in turn, "_this_ is."

"Um, do you want me to wait outside?" I turn around and see Amelia standing in the doorway.

"No, I think we're done here." Alex says and I don't know whether she means the conversation or the relationship, probably both.

We wait in an awkward silence for a few minutes and then Alex storms out of the room, saying she'll come back when Aaron gets home.

He finally does and the three of us pull him into mine and Amelia's room and confront him.

"Aar," Amelia says gently.

"We know you're dating a girl who lives in Columbus." Alex cuts in and Amelia looks upset.

"I was working up to that!" She complains and Aaron stares at us.

"What?"

"We were sort of worried you'd joined a gang or started doing drugs or something so we kind of followed you," I explain and Aaron looks furious.

"You guys were spying on my date?"

"No," Amelia says at the same time as Alex says "yes" and I say "kind of".

"Well, which one is it?" He asks.

Amelia shoots a look at Alex and I that tells us to let her explain. "We were worried about you, so we followed you to Columbus. But when we saw you were on a date we came straight back home."

Aaron looks slightly less upset, but still upset. "It was an invasion of privacy for you guys to follow me anyway."

"We're really sorry." Amelia says. "But why did you feel like you couldn't tell us?"

Aaron runs a hand through his hair and flops down on my bed. "She goes to a different school."

"So?" Alex says. "Who cares?"

"Well, I guess I thought you'd think it was bad that I was dating someone we could be against in sport or… competitions."

I shake my head. "Love is love, Aaron. How did you two meet though, as she lives in Columbus?"

He smiles. "When we were at that carnival a couple of months ago, Dave pushed me into her when I said she was pretty and I spilled my slushie all over her designer top." We all giggle and he adds defensively, "it sounds bad but it was like the movies that you two," He gestures to Amy and I, "watch. We started dating a little bit after that, after she broke up with her boyfriend, from Dalton Academy." He makes a bleugh noise and we suddenly pause.

"Dalton?"

"Yeah," Aaron says. "It's their brother school."

"She goes to Crawford Country Day?" I ask, remembering when Finn opened our regionals envelope and told us that we'd be facing Dalton, and their sister school. Aaron nods and we exchange glances. Ut-oh.

"Aaron," Amelia says carefully. "You know what this means?" Aaron gives her a confused look. "Aaron, they're our competition for regionals." She emphasises every word, trying to get it through without saying it.

"Bro, she's spying." Alex says.

Aaron's face falls. "No."

"Aaron, what do you talk about with her?" Amelia asks, glaring at Alex.

"All sorts of stuff; music, hobbies, what we've each been up to, food."

Amelia turns to us two girls to whisper something but suddenly Aaron snaps.

"Shut up!" He stands up and Amelia and I step back in shock, he looks violent. "Stop talking bad about her. She's beautiful and kind and loving and funny and sincere! And you say you care about me but you clearly don't if you're trying to ruin my first relationship!"

"Aaron," Alex says more kindly than before. "It makes sense."

"No! Elodie and I met before our competition at regionals was announced!"

"Maybe they cheated and got it early," I suggest- knowing Dalton would probably do something similar.

"No, Elodie and I met even before sectionals!" He explains. "They don't even decide our competition then. Plus, it's not like she could steal our setlist. Each school got assigned a Broadway musical, remember." We let him leave the room but when he's gone I turn to my ex-girlfriend and my best friend and say,

"They could steal stuff other than our set list. They could psych people out, they could be learning our tactics." The three of us try to relax but we know we're in deep.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review/fave/follow.**_


	26. Chapter 25- Desparate

_**Chapter 25- Desperate**_

_**A/N: Important! A) There's a very important part in between the lyrics so if you skip through them please just read the bits in normal text! B) As usual, the outfits for competitions are at the top of my profile.**_

_**I'm quite proud of this chapter and I think it's my longest yet, so enjoy!**_

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Leon Edison- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 7 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_

_**Last Time: The girls found out about Elodie and were suspicious so investigated, Harry only got into colleges in Ohio so far and Amelia wants them to go to NY, and Alex wanted to get back with Chloe, but didn't want to say sorry for insulting Amelia.**_

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I really hope the kids win Regionals this year. I know it's been really painful for them and they feel like it's their fault that New Directions were popular and won Nationals for three years in a row, then haven't even got there since. Finn and I also really want to go to Nationals as it's in New York again this year- the place where we kissed on stage and realised we were soul mates. But this is mainly about the kids.

I've been sewing for the past week, helping the kids on the costume committee while Finn has private sessions with the soloists. Then we have group sessions where I help with the choreography and arrangements, but Finn does most of the work. He's such a good director. I love my job as a music teacher but this is practically Finn's life.

Suddenly Quinn bursts into the room saying, "Sorry guys but I need my cheerleaders! They've moved our regionals to tomorrow!" The cheerleaders look at Finn for his approval and he nods,

"Go ahead, guys." Amelia, Macey and Violet head out of the room and I can see Finn thinking about what to do. "Okay, let's run through 'It Takes Two'. If your dance partner isn't here, just imagine they are. The kids run through the simple version of a ballroom dance routine, those without a partner looking slightly silly.

"Babe," I whisper to my husband. "Maybe we should just do fittings now, Amy has soloes in most of the songs." He nods and the kids come over, the girls looking excited at the pink, again 60's inspired, dresses.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I love my Aunt Quinn, I really do, but she's every bit as terrifying as Coach Sylvester when she's in 'Coach Mode'. McKinley's cheerleading squad has lost Nationals once in the past twenty years, and Aunt Quinn seems to determined to make sure it stays that way. In our first session with her, some of the girls- most of the girls- were relieved, thinking she'd be much less of a task master, but for every time someone spoke when she did, Aunt Quinn made us all run a lap around the field. She told us all how she had made history as McKinley's first ever freshman cheerleading captain, which I of course already knew, and that we could all learn something from her.

We did great at sectionals and regionals were scheduled in two weeks time, but then Aunt Quinn burst into the choir room saying that they've been rescheduled for tomorrow. I don't really understand why she's so panicked, our routine is practically perfect- practically, but not quite, she'd probably say if she were inside my head.

We all stretch as Aunt Quinn calls the register but when Candy's name is called and she doesn't respond we all glance around. "Has anyone seen Miss Herard?" Aunt Quinn asks. "Or knows when she is likely to turn up?"

Candy's obnoxious best friend CeCe timidly raises her hand. "Coach Puckerman, Candy went to get a mani-pedi…"

Aunt Quinn glares at her and I keep my head down. "A _mani-pedi_?"

"Yes, Coach, it's where-"

"I know very what a mani-pedi is," Aunt Quinn tells her as Macey and I do our pair stretching exercises. Aunt Quinn is being quiet and I know that means she's furious- I hate Candy, but I wouldn't wish Aunt Quinn's wrath on anyone, even her. "What I'm wondering, Miss Mann, is why Miss Herard is there and not here. Did she not know about this? I am fairly sure that I remember finding you two girls this lunch and telling you that we would have practise after school. Did this not happen, Miss Mann?"

"No Coach- I mean, yes coach! I mean, it did but-"

"Then where is Miss Herard?"

CeCe bites her lip as if deciding whether to tell or not, and then tells. "Candy was there when you said we had practise, but she had already booked the mani-pedi and she decided to go and come back here afterwards."

"Thank you Miss Mann," Aunt Quinn says, "if you had just told me this straight away we wouldn't have had to waste valuable practise time." Aunt Quinn whizzes through the rest of the register and then I get the rest of the girls into position at places around the room and I call, "five, six, seven, eight". I keep my smile wide and beaming as I clap my pom-poms, high kick, lead the chant, do the splits, somersault and climb to the top of the pyramid. My perfect beam doesn't even crack when Candy strolls into the gym in her uniform, popping gum and with her arms crossed. Aunt Quinn doesn't critique the routine although some of the girls panicked a little trying to fill the space Candy usually stands in for the pyramid and I definitely saw at least three of them bend backwards when they were high-kicking, she just nods and tells me to get everyone to go through the other two routines and that she'll be back in a minute. As I tell the other girls the plan and get everyone back into the pyramid where we ended the last routine (which we'll somersault down from into crouched position), I catch side of Aunt Quinn leading Candy into the changing rooms; she's dead.

"Five, six, seven, eight." I say and then we all somersault perfectly into crouch, the bases standing still until we're all in the air and then crouching down so we all hit the floor within three seconds of each other. "Five, six, seven, eight." I count again as we bop up and down and then I jump up and go straight into the cheer, the others joining two by two behind me so we're in a semi-circle shape. I realise Aunt Quinn isn't here, but I perform as if it was a packed out crowd. We split into groups of four and the bases and backspot lift me (and the other fliers) up. We grab our right leg and pull it up to our head, pause, then bring it down and they throw us up carefully as we jump and go into splits in the air. This is probably my favourite part of cheerleading- the thrill of flying through the air, time seemingly slowing down as you pose in the air and then life continuing as you fall back to earth. The girls lower us so we're in the middle of the other three in our group and then we all clap our pom-poms together and run forward until we're all in a line, leaving a space between CeCe and I. We all ruffle our pom-poms in pose for a moment, then in synch we drop down into right leg splits.

I stop manically grinning only when I hear Aunt Quinn's voice. "Nice, ladies. Miss Scott- right leg splits," At this Daphne quickly swaps legs, blushing a little. Aunt Quinn walks along the line, checking everyone else has the right leg as I hear a little rustling. She stops at the space between CeCe and I. "Close the gap ladies."

CeCe looks at me desperately and I can tell she doesn't want to get told off again. Fine. "Coach, that's Candy's place," I explain. "We were just leaving a gap where she normally is."

"Well that won't be necessary, Miss Hudson," Aunt Quinn says. "Squeeze close together." I get out of the splits and shuffle a little close to CeCe, Macey and all the other girls on my left shuffling after me. We all stand up, grin, ruffle our pom-pom's and go into right leg splits, pausing for a count of eight before jumping up, clapping our pom-poms together in time and getting into the position for the opening of the final routine. "Lovely," Aunt Quinn continues as I see Candy hurrying out of the gym with tears running down her eyes, her hair down, and holding the box our uniforms come in.

_**Macey's POV:**_

In the changing room, Amelia and I wait until everyone else has left before grabbing our bags and heading home.

"So she was still in her uniform?" I ask her as I quickly check my phone and see the time; 8.30pm- we were at cheer practise for four hours! We did have breaks, but still.

Amelia nods. "But her hair was down, and she was carrying one of those boxes we originally got our uniforms in, in front of her."

I pull my hair tighter and wrap my coat around me, it's freezing for this time of year. "I guess you're right then- I guess she got kicked off the squad. I mean, I can't see another reason why Coach Puckerman would just let her off seeing as Regionals is tomorrow, unless she just suspended her from practise until after spring break or something."

"Maybe," Amelia appears to be considering it. "She just looked so sad, I'm pretty sure she was crying." As soon as she says this there's a flash of lightning and it suddenly starts to rain- hard. I grab Amelia's hand and pull her over to my car, she and Chloe came in together and Amelia told Chloe to take the car after Glee practise. We're both soaked although we were only in the rain for about twenty seconds.

"Eugh," I mutter as I set the windshield wipers to 'help, there's a lion on my front window'! I can barely see where I'm going.

"I mean," Amelia continues five minutes or so into the journey, as if our conversation never stopped. "Candy's always been so good at hiding her emotions, and I just don't think she'd be that upset if she was just being suspended for a couple of weeks."

I turn down Amelia's street (well, I think its Amelia's street, the rain is blocking my view) and pull up as close to her house as I possibly can. "Amy, look," I turn to her. "I know you, and I can see you're feeling guilty and bad for her, but this is in no way your fault, and Candy's a heartless bitch who's had it in for you for no particular reason since day one, you should be pleased." She sighs and starts to gather her stuff. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" I ask. "Since we have to go into school early to meet and get the school's bus to Regionals and then we can-"

"Yeah, sure." She interrupts. "Six am. I'll be here with my bag, my pom-poms, and myself. Sleep well."

"And you." I smile. "Hope you manage to walk the six feet over to your house in this weather."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Amelia says with a little giggle, leans over and gives me a quick hug and then gets out of the car and heads to the door, almost falling over from the powerful wind as she goes.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

It's been a busy week, what with 'Lia having her cheerleading regionals on Tuesday (which of course they won), us basketball players (I tried out again this year and got in) having an important game (which we just about won), and football season starting up again a few weeks ago and regionals today. Football wasn't as fun as usual, due to the storms we've been having the past couple of days making the field muddy (which is not fun being pushed head first into).

"Hey, man." I look up from my phone and Elodie's smiling face, over Facetime, to see Harry. "Do you have any idea where your sister is- Amelia, obviously-?" I smile and point him in the right direction, Harry's a really cool guy and I think him and Amelia suit each other.

"So, nervous?" Elodie asks, from what I can see she's wearing her hair in pigtails, a white shirt, blue tie and blue skirt, flat shoes, and she has make-up on to make her look younger, like fake freckles and natural make-up. It's because her school's doing 'Matilda' today. Apparently they have themes every year at Nationals and they used to have themes for every stage of competition but they only restored it this year. Anyway, they're lucky, we're doing 'Hairspray' so we all (girls and boys) have to be sprayed to death with the stuff.

I nod my head. "I always am a little, but when I get on stage I don't know, it just seems to go away and I just relax and have fun with my friends."

She looks interested at this. "I'm usually alright because I'm just in the back just swaying, but I have a solo, as I've been complaining to you for the past few months. I just feel like I'm going to throw up on stage." I really want to give her a hug.

Instead I give her some advice. "You're amazing and you'll be great. If you think you're going to throw up, find my face, you know where the show choirs sit- near the front today- and I'll help you through it.

She smiles. "I really want to kiss you right now." I smile back, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"I'd better go and get more hairspray in my hair. Good luck, not that you need it." I sigh as I hang up and then I head back into the changing rooms, where my new quiff is re-done until it's as hard as a rock.

_**Alex's POV:**_

I hate pink almost as much as I hate having to watch Amelia's cheerleading competitions- which I was saved of having to do this time as it was on a school day! I hate puffy dresses almost as much as I hate family game night, and I hate hairspray more than I hate all these things combined. Therefore, this is not a good room for me to be in. I let Izzy arrange, spray and put a bandanna in my hair for almost forty minutes and everyone does each other's in a long line, but at the end of the line, I have to just fiddle.

"Stop moving," Izzy hisses at me about a hundred times. Aaron enters and has his hair done by Aunt Quinn in a mere ten minutes and then is free to go as the boys' hair are sorted out by Mom, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Mercedes.

We girls are just about finished when Dad enters the room and leads us all out to the audience seats. This year we're sitting close to the front, the Warblers just behind us. I glare at them and then turn and stare at the stage as the judges come out for this Broadway themed regionals; Tony nominee, ex-show choir director turned Broadway producer, local garage owner. Yada, yada.

Each show choir was assigned a show to make a medley from, which is good because I have a feeling that could have ended ugly. That private school that's Dalton's sister school come out with cute pigtails, shirts, ties and skirts. They're singing Matilda, Amelia leans over and whispers to me. My parents made me go watch that once, it was alright I guess, not the worst Broadway show I've ever been made to sit through. They're very good and when they've sung a couple of songs a pretty blonde comes forward, her eyes seem to be searching for someone and they land on Aaron, him giving her a thumbs-up. Oh, it's the girlfriend. Her voice is sickly sweet, good for the song. The girls finish with that song that the cast did on swings and then they all smile as the curtains close. We're last today so the Warblers head off to go get ready and in a few minutes the Piping Pansies take their seats, although that blonde girl runs over here and lands on Aaron's lap, then starts sucking his face off. EW, it's like watching Harry and Amelia. I hear an aw and make the mistake of turning to my left and seeing Chloe. The spotlights are on her and she seems to be sort of glowing, a couple of hairs out of place. She looks- gorgeous.

The Warblers sing the Queen musical- We Will Rock You. They're as good as always, but the girls were better. I guess that means we won't even get second place.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

After the Warblers have sung We Will Rock You, we head backstage and get touch-ups and lots more hairspray. Then we go into a show circle, I spot Alex smirking a little at the boys' pink suits that match our beautiful dark pink sixties dresses. Harry and Amelia step forward.

"I know that we haven't done well at regionals in recent years," Harry says. "And that we say we're fine and it's great just to have fun, well, it is good to have fun, but I know that we all want to win, let's not lie to each other."

"This is our year," Amelia says. "I love all of you guys." I smile at Macey and take her hand and Amelia's (who's on my other side). "And I don't want to not be able to do this with all of you anymore. I know some of you are already giving up," I see Ethan, Alex and a few others drop their heads, "But when we're at our best, we're way better than either of those choirs that just performed."

"Let's do this!" Finn shouts.

"AMAZING!" We all put our hands in the middle.

I love performing. I've been doing it for years and ballet was where I met Macey and Amelia. I'm not ready to give up just yet.

As Amelia, Jenna and Sophia get into place at the front of the stage, the rest of us stand at the back of the stage with our hands behind our backs. Show time!

_Amelia: Oh, oh, oh_

_Woke up today_

_Feeling the way I always do_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Hungry for something_

_That I can't eat_

_Then I hear that beat_

_Jenna: The rhythm of town_

_Starts calling me down_

_It's like a message from_

_High above_

_Sophia: Oh, oh, oh_

_Pulling me out_

_To the smiles (with Jenna+Amelia: ) and the_

_Streets that I love_

_Amelia, Jenna and Sophia with New Directions: Good morning Baltimore_

_Every day's like an open door_

_Every night is a fantasy_

_Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Baltimore_

_And some day when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Baltimore and me_

As the applause pounds we all pair off for the dancing of the next song, Amelia and Harry, Jenna and Nate, Sophia and Dave, me and Aaron and so on.

_Harry: They say it's a man's world _

_Well, that cannot be denied _

_But what good's a man's world _

_Without a woman by his side _

_And so I will wait _

_Until that moment you decide _

_ND boys: That I'm your man _

_And you're my girl _

_That I'm the sea _

_And you're the pearl _

_It takes two, baby, _

_It takes two _

_Nate: They say it takes two to tango _

_Harry: Well, that tango's child's play _

_Nate: So take me to the dance floor _

_Harry+Nate: And we'll twist the night away _

_New Directions: Tell me you're my girl _

_And I'm your boy _

_That you're my pride _

_And I'm your joy _

_And I'll be the groom _

_If you'll be my bride _

_It takes two, baby, _

_Harry+Amelia: It takes two…_

The boys clear to one side of the stage and we girls go to the other side, mouthing and gaping as Amelia sings, as if gossiping.

_Amelia: Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time? _

_And all because he... _

_ND girls: Touched me_

_Amelia: My heart was unprepared when he _

_ND girls: Tapped me _

_Amelia: And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch _

_ND girls: And love's knocked me out and,_

_New Directions: I can hear the bells _

_My head is spinning _

_I can hear the bells _

_Something's beginning _

_ND girls: Everybody says _

_That a girl who looks like me _

_Can't win his love _

_Well, just wait and see 'cause _

_New Directions: I can hear the bells _

_Just hear them chiming _

_I can hear the bells _

_My temp'rature's climbing_

_I can't contain my joy _

_'Cause I fin'ly found the boy _

_I've been missin' _

_Listen! _

_I can hear the bells…_

Harry goes to the front of the stage and the other soloists go to the front as their turns come, the rest of us, swaying and dancing.

_Harry: Once I was a selfish fool _

_Who never understood _

_I never looked inside myself _

_Though on the outside, I looked good! _

_Tracy, I'm in love with you _

_No matter what you weigh _

_Cause... _

_New Directions: Without love _

_Life is like the seasons with _

_No summer _

_Without love _

_Life is rock 'n' roll without _

_A drummer _

_Tracy, I'll be yours forever _

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love _

_Tracy, never set me free _

_No, I ain't lyin' _

_Never set me free, Tracy, _

_No, no, no! _

_Dave: Living in the ghetto _

_Black is everywhere ya go _

_Nate: Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl _

_With skin as white as winter's snow_

_Sophia: In my ivory tower _

_Life was just a hostess snack _

_Jenna: But now I've tasted chocolate _

_And I'm never going back_

_Nate: And girl, if I can't touch you _

_Now I'm gonna lose control_

_Jenna+Sophia: Seaweed, you're my black white knight _

_I've found my blue-eyed soul_

I feel strange as I sway beside Alex hearing those words- if I can't touch you I'm gonna lose control, I've found my blue-eyed soul. I feel passion pumping through me and in a spur of the decision, seeing as we're both at the edge of the stage I grab Alex's hand and pull her off, kissing her hard. Our lips meeting again, feeling like they belong there, like it's perfect. I never want her to let go of my waist as we press close.

_New Directions: Sweet freedom is our goal_

_Darling, you had best believe me, _

_Never leave me without love!_

Everyone except Amelia clears off of the stage, waiting on either side. Alex and I pull apart. "I'm so sorry," I whisper. "Amelia's your sister, it's natural for you to insult her and it was horrible of me to say otherwise."

"No," Alex shakes her head. "I shouldn't have said those things to Amelia. I moan as she kisses me again.

_Amelia: You can't stop an avalanche _

_As it races down the hill _

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl_

_But ya know you never will _

_'Cause the world keeps spinning_

_'Round and 'round _

_And my heart's keeping time _

_To the speed of sound _

_I was lost till I heard the drums _

_Then I found my way_

Suddenly Aaron grabs my hand and Logan grabs Alex's as they pull us both on stage for the complex dance routine. I find myself beaming as I get every step perfect.

_Jenna+Sophia: Cause you can't stop the beat_

_New Directions: Ever since we first saw the light _

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a saturday night _

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_With all my might today_

_'Cause you can't stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above _

_They can try to stop this paradise_

_We're dreaming of _

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_You can't stop the beat!_

We all raise our hands as the curtains close and the audience roars their approval. I pull Alex away from Logan and kiss her, the power of our love seeming to pull us away from everyone else. I finally let go and we hold hands just staring into each other's eyes. _You cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love._ You sure can't.

_**Finn's POV:**_

I'm trying to find the rest of the glee club but pause when I hear whispers.

"Look, Aar," It's Amelia. "We're really sorry that we accused Elodie of being a spy." What?

"It's clearly not true," Chloe says.

"And she's pretty hot," Alex. "We approve." I quickly head away before my kids spot me.

Moments later we all stand on the stage holding hands, Aaron's linked with the girl from the Crawford Country Day Piping Pansies that he's dating. I smile as I look from them to Amelia, squeezing Harry's hand as she stares forwards, and then to Alex, Chloe leaning on her shoulder. I lean down and kiss Rachel's head.

"In third place," The Tony nominee declares, "From Dalton Academy, the Warblers!" Every member of the New Directions looks to me in shock- we've been against Dalton at every Regionals since the triplets have been here and they have always won. I feel Rachel's arm link around mine and squeeze my eyes shut. "In first place...

It's a tie!"

Whatever else he says is blocked off by the sound of screams. The Warblers are frowning, but we and the Piping Pansies mix together, all the couples are kissing and picking each other up, all the friends are hugging and then the New Directions all stop kissing and giggling and we engulf each other in a giant group hug, this time a happy one!

_**Review/fave/follow!**_


	27. Chapter 26- Duets

_**Chapter 26- Duet**_

**_AN: Almost fifty reviews! Thank you guys so much for continuing to support my story. I appreciate each and every one of you readers whether or not you review or favourite or follow._**

**_With that said, enjoy the chapter!_**

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Leon Edison- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 7 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_

_**Last Time: New Directions won Regionals for the first time since the triplets joined! Plus Elodie wasn't a traitor and Alex and Chloe got back together.**_

_**Alex's POV:**_  
"Chloeeeee!" I shout and a moment later my girlfriend comes running into my room.

"Are you al- oh my god, your hair is blue!" She stares at it, picks up strands at a time and inspects it. "Why is your hair blue?"

"Don't you like it?" I ask, pulling a supermodel pose.

Chloe giggles a little and leans over on the chair beside me. "I love it. But your mom is gonna freak."

I weigh up the damage. "Meh. I care more that you like it and I like it and my friends like it."

She smiles. "So, is that all you wanted? I thought you were dying- you know, literally, not dying your hair."

"You look uncomfortable standing up," I observe and pat my lap. She giggles and sits down on my lap. "And no." I pull out the scrapbook she gave me last year for my birthday to put my photos that I take with the camera I also got for my birthday, in. I open it and show her the photos, each page with a colourful inventive title, some photos edited and some left. There's a whole two pages of photos of her, taken when we were still together obviously. I'm not a stalker. She was a good model and there's sexy pictures, sad ones, one where she's swinging her legs and I got a motion shot using shutter speed. Then there's another that we set up with lots of books all over the floor and her lying among them. She giggles at these ones but looks amazed at the whole scrapbook. "I was going to finish the scrapbook and then show you when it was all done. But then we broke up." My lips quirk upwards. "Exactly a year ago on regionals."

She kisses me gently and quickly. "Ally, these are wonderful. You have a real talent with this." She puts her hands around my back to pull me closer. "Do you still not know what you want to do as a career?" I shake my head. "Well, maybe you should look at something artistic like this." She stands up and heads to the door to give me some time to think about it but I shout her name again. "What now?" Chloe says in a teasing tone.

"You're sure you like the blue?"

She chuckles. "Yeah; it's unique and beautiful- like you. Plus if you're doing a self-photographic portrait it'll really jump out." She kisses me on the head quickly and then leaves the room.

_**Harry's POV:**_

When Amelia and I walk into the choir room hand in hand on the Monday two weeks after regionals, it's apparent that there's a lot of love in the room! Nate and Sophia are snuggled up- wait, when did that happen?, Aaron's video-chatting his girlfriend, Alex and Chloe are also snuggled up and so are a bunch of other couples.

"Mr Hudson," I say as Amelia's dad enters the room and grabs a pen. "I know you probably have something planned, but we didn't do our Duets assignment this year, and I was wondering if we could do that at some point this year? I'd really love to do it again before I graduate and I'm sure the other seniors agree?" The others nod their heads and Mr Hudson just gives me a wink before writing on the board and saying,

"You read my mind!" How weird!

"For those of you who haven't done this before, every year we have a duets assignment. You pick a partner and choose a song to perform together. Mrs Hudson and I will judge the winners and the pair that wins will get free meal coupons to Lima's premier restaurant… Breadstix! I know it's a stressful time seeing as the Juniors are sitting their S.A.T's this week and there's no doubt other stress for everyone, so I think we should have some fun." I grin around at everyone as Mr Hudson talks, they all look pleased with my choice. "Choose your partners and have a talk, you might already know what you want to sing, or you can just discuss possibilities later." I, of course, go with Amelia. The other pairs are; Nate and Sophia, Jenna and Macey, Izzy and Lottie, Chloe and Alex, Aaron and Dave, Frankie and Leon, Charlie and Violet, Ethan and Theo, and Will and Cho. Some of the pairs go to the auditorium or the cafeteria to talk, but Amelia and I stay in the choir room with a few other pairs.

"I think," I whisper as I stroke my girlfriend's hair. "That we should sing that original song that you wrote in your freshman year. That one that we sang together at the piano. It was the first song that we sang together, the first time we talked, the first time we did this," I lean in to kiss her but see her shiver. "Don't you want to do that song?"

"Not particularly." Amelia admits. "It wasn't one of my best memories." At my offended look she pauses. "Oops! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I just meant that after we sung that, Candy," She spits the girl's name out, "Burst into the room and that's when she really decided to ruin my life." I kiss her lightly.

"She's gone now." She really is! She got kicked out of the cheer squad and complained to her millionaire parents, who moved her school just so she could be a cheerleader again! I don't get what I ever saw in her. "Let's choose another song. Maybe one we haven't done before?"

"That sounds great," Amelia smiles. When her phone buzzes she checks it, then grabs her stuff before heading to the door. "I have to go- cheer practise." That's odd. Macey and Violet are on the squad too, but they aren't going.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

Why did I say that? That was the most transparent excuse ever. Whatever, he doesn't seem too suspicious. And he doesn't have a reason to be! All that happened was that Aaron texted me and said he needed to talk to me and Alex and to meet the two of them (who were both practising in the auditorium) in Dad's classroom.

When I get there, my siblings are sat on the desk.

"What took you so long?" Alex asks but I don't answer, staring at her blue hair- I haven't really adjusted to it yet. "Well, anyway, we have a problem." At that, I close the door and head over to the desk they're sitting on and sit opposite them.

"Basically, Alex thinks that Izzy likes me." Aaron says. "Alex said she's been staring at me and not focussing."

"Well, yeah." Alex frowns. "_**I **_thought she was still with Dave but apparently-"

"It was Jack… and they broke up like, months ago," I interject and nod at Aaron to continue.

"That's it!" Aaron continues. "But I need you two to find out if she does or not, please. Ally especially."

"Would it be such a bad thing if she did like you?" I ask as I pull my legs up so I'm sat cross legged on the desk.

Aaron nods. "I guess I had some feelings for her before, but I'm with Elodie now- I love Elodie!" I know she didn't betray Aaron at Regionals but I'm still on the fence about Elodie. I don't know, something just doesn't seem right about that girl to me. Of course, I don't voice these opinions to Aaron, I just agree.

"What are you going to do if you find out that she does like you?" Alex wonders curiously and Aaron shrugs.

"I guess I'll just have to let her down easy." Alex and I both giggle at that, Alex ruffling her little brother (only by a few minutes)'s hair and I giving my big brother (only by a few minutes, again!) a quick hug. "Hey!" Aaron shouts after us but we just run out of the room, me straight into Harry.

"This doesn't look like cheer practise," Harry says, but seeing me with my triplets he doesn't seem angry, just a bit confused.

"Sorry," I give him a quick kiss. "Aar texted me and asked me to meet him and Alex here. I didn't know what it was about, sorry."

"What was it about?" Harry asks as he puts an arm around my waist and I put one around his as we walk down the hall, me glancing back at Alex, who's making puking motions.

I put a finger to my lips. "Hudson Triplet secrets." Then I glance around and when I see no-one in sight I whisper, "Aar said Ally thinks that Iz likes Aar."

Harry looks to be processing it for a moment. "Well, that sounds confusing." He takes my hand and we continue down the hallways. "You know, you're terrible at keeping secrets," Harry whispers in my ear as people start to file out of the classrooms. I lean up to his and whisper back,

"Only from you."

_**Izabelle's POV:**_

On a warm Wednesday afternoon while Alex and I are sitting under the bleachers (skipping gym), I contemplate a few things. Firstly,

"I need to change my hair," I tell her. "This black dye's worn out, and anyway, it looks boring now. You're blue looks great- really edgy- but I don't think it would suit me."

Alex stares for a moment, picturing me with blue hair, and then nods in agreement. "You're right, I don't think it would. What about red? Like, blood red."

I hadn't thought of that. "That's good! Yeah, I think that would work. So, I'm busy most of the week with this thing my sister's forcing me to help her with, but do you want to come to the mall with me after school on Friday to get some? I know we try to avoid it in daylight so we don't run into any cheerleaders, but this is urgent!"

"Sorry, can't." Alex makes an apologetic gesture. "We're heading to the airport to New York as soon as we get home to visit my Granddads. We get back Saturday night, how about Sunday?"

"Sounds good," I nod and suddenly sit very still, staring.

"What is it?" Alex whispers. "Is it the coach?"

I wait until he's gone past and then I answer. "It was the boy's gym class- Aaron's- and Jack and Eddie and Dave's." Alex gives me a look that tells me she knows something and I raise an eyebrow back. "What are you doing?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Stop looking at me like that it's creeping me out?" She just rolls her eyes and then falls silent as we hear the boys heading back, some running, some walking. I spot Aaron talking to his friends about some girl- probably his girlfriend.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Alex repeats. I shake my head and gather my stuff, waiting until the boys have all headed back into the changing rooms before ducking under the bleachers, but Alex is right behind me. "I saw how you were looking at… whoever that was, I couldn't see them clearly. Iz, you know you can tell me anything!"

I turn to face her. "Anything?" Alex nods. "Leave me alone." She knows I'm not mad at her- I just need some alone time. So she doesn't follow me. I don't really know where I'm going at first, but I end up in the auditorium. Surprise, surprise. Amelia and Harry are there, practising a song. They don't notice me as I slip in at the back and sit down in the audience seating.

They finish the song and Harry grins. "That's the one! We can't lose. I can't believe we've never won before- our harmonies are magical." Amelia giggles.

"That's probably because we weren't together in my freshman year, and we chose a terrible song last year." They hug quickly and then Harry glances at his phone time and realises he has to go as he's late. Amelia nods, "I am too." Harry heads off by the backstage door but Amelia comes up towards me. I try to sink into my chair but she sees me. "Izzy!" I smile awkwardly although hers seems natural. "What are you doing here? We have class together. Harry and I were practising 'cause I had music and they gave me a pass to come here seeing as this is music itself."

"I wasn't spying, I swear, I was just thinking," She glances at her phone's time and getting the message, I stand up and we speed walk to our class- we have S.A.T prep.

"I didn't say that," She says. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know," I pause, "Stuff." Amelia chuckles as we head into the classroom, the teacher's late so we really had no reason to panic. She sits down next to a Chloe and I sit down on her other side.

"Like what?" Gee, she doesn't give up. "School? Boys?"

"Boys," I answer but that's all I say as I get out some gum and pop it in front of the teacher (who just entered), but unfortunately he doesn't react because he has his own.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

We're in our maths S.A.T's on Thursday when I glance up and meet Izzy's eyes. I look back down again before my paper gets ripped up or something because they're cheating but I feel like she's still looking at me. I can't focus and when we're told to put down our pens I know I'm going to have to retake this test next year.

We file out of the room and those of us in Glee head there as it' the end of the day. I wait for Izzy to come out and then walk with her and not Dave, saying I need to talk to her before Glee and asking Dave to save me a seat- we did our duet yesterday anyway.

Izzy and I go the library to talk and I ask her if she's okay.

"What is it with you Hudsons?" She asks and gets a shush from the librarian. "Yeah, I'm fine, I probably failed that test, but whatever-"

"That's not what I mean," I say. She looks into my eyes and I feel an urge to lean in- I push back away from her. "I'm really sorry!"

"No problem," Izzy says awkwardly and we head to the choir room before anything else can happen, her sitting on one side of the room with Alex and me on the other with Dave. Amelia and Harry are just sitting down as we come in and Charlie and Violet are standing up. Their song is one I haven't heard before but they sing it really well and their voices go well together.

"So what happened there?" Dave asks.

"What, nothing." I say, feeling myself blush slightly.

Dave shakes his head. "Don't lie to me. You're scarlet!"

"Nothing happened," I whisper again as Charlie and Violet swap over with Ethan and Theo, "Something _**almost **_happened. But nothing actually happened."

"Is there something you boys would like to share?" Mom (who's a judge) asks and we both shake our heads. Dave leaves it at that.

After Ethan and Theo, Izzy and Lottie sing 'Girl On Fire' by Alicia Keys, and I'm fairly sure I'm not the only one who notices her looking at me.

_**Alex's POV:**_

Amelia and Harry won, but I'm more focussed on Izzy, sat beside me. I really don't want her to get hurt and I know Aaron doesn't like her in that way. Suddenly, Chloe bounds over from the other side of the room and throws herself onto my lap.

"I don't care what anyone says," She giggles. "We are the best duet." I kiss her but when I look up Izzy's gone. "Are you alright?" Chloe asks, noticing me trying to look around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and mouth to my siblings asking if they know where she went. Aaron shrugs but Amelia gestures to the left door. "I'm really sorry, I've got to go. I'll meet you in the parking lott in ten minutes?" She nods and heads over to Amelia and Macey, glancing behind her shoulder at me.

I head out of the door at a run and I catch up with Izzy.

"What?" She asks moodily.

"Iz, is something wrong?"

"No!" She screams. "Everything's just dandy. Yes, there's something wrong." I feel myself go sort of numb as she cries on my shoulder. "I'm in love with your brother and we almost kissed and he has a girlfriend and-"

"Shush," I whisper, stroking her hair in a comforting way as she cries into my shoulder. It doesn't feel weird as it would with anyone except maybe Aaron and Amy. "It's okay, it will all be okay."

_**Next Up: Nationals!**_


	28. Chapter 27- Miami

_**Chapter 27- Miami**_

_**AN: Links to Nationals outfits at top of my profile under Finchel's Future- Junior Year- Nationals. You can see the dresses I'm describing,the nails, hair etc. Check out the others if you haven't already. Sorry if I get anything wrong (like the SATs). I'm English so I look all the American stuff up. Also, thanks so much all you reviewers especially those of you who review often (FinchelFan728 and SibunaGleekR5er xx). We got to 50 reviews! Yay! I've also updated the prologue if you want to re-read it because it seemed a bit all over the place.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Cho Chang- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Ethan March- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Will James- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Violet Craig- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Leon Edison- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Nate Richards- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Jenna May- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Harry Knick- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Sophia Birch- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 7 sophomores, 7 juniors, 4 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_

_**Last Time: The annual duets competition; the juniors took the SAT, Aaron found out Izzy likes him and they kissed, his sisters tried to help him out, Alex dyed her hair blue and got back into photography and Amelia and Harry were as cute as ever. ;)**_

_**Chloe's POV:**_  
Nationals!- for the first time for all of us except the seniors (excluding Nate). Some of the New Directions haven't ever been on a plane before so everyone's really excited. Despite Amelia's protests that we should have started rehearsing as soon as we won Regionals, Finn announced our theme a few weeks before the competition- the different sides of love…

"What does that mean?" Leon asked. "What sides?"

"We can choose," Dad explained. "But each song has to show a different theme, like, passion or hatred or wanting to leave, but feeling like you can't because there's a tether pulling you back to that person." He looked kind of lost in thought but we eventually came up with our set list- I Got You by Sonny and Cher (to show the sweet falling in love side of things), Pictures of You by the Last Goodnight (to show a relationship gone wrong that you're remembering) and Kiss the Stars by Pixie Lott (to show the great part of love where you feel like you can conquer anything). We (A.K.A the costume committee (which I'm on)) decided on the costumes for Nationals. We decided on black prom style tulle dresses with white lace flower patterns on the bodice. We make them in the weeks before Nationals (between practises and Booty Camp to improve our dance moves).

Before we knew it was time for Nationals. So now we're all seeing the sights of Miami together. We all wandered around the Art Deco area together, then split up to get lunch. Finn and Rachel, and our other chaperones (Coach Puckerman and Mr Puckerman), tell us to meet back at the hotel at half past four, stay in groups of at least four, be careful, and make sure we know how to get back. They remind us of how to contact them is there's an emergency and then, reluctantly, let us go. Despite the fact that we only have to stay in groups of four, the whole Glee Club ends up deciding to stick together seeing as graduation for the seniors is only a few weeks away and this year we're particularly close. We grab hot dogs and fries or burgers and fries from a diner and take them away to the beach. The heat is amazing and I try to tan as I chat to the others but my skin always just burns. Macey's so lucky- she's Barbadian so her skin is naturally tan, plus she goes there every summer to visit her grandparents and always comes back darker. My eyes are shut and I'm bathing in the sun when suddenly a cascade of water hits me and and I scream!

"Alexandra Jemma Hudson!" I scream. I kick off my flip-flops and chase the girl that got me wet into the crystal clear water- we're all in bathing suits anyway. We end up having a water fight (which ends in a lot of kissing) with the rest of the New Directions before renting some peddle-boats with slides and journeying out in them, messing around in the Sea- well aware it's one of the last times we'll all be together like this.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

As I lie on my back staring up at the ceiling at eleven pm the night before the competition, I whisper, "Are you guys awake?" They got bunk beds into the rooms for our stay and Dave is above me, with Nate and Harry a few metres away.

"Yeah," They all chorus and I sit up and switch the lights on, igniting groans from the others at the sudden bright light.

"I need your help." A moment later we're sat on Dave's top bunk and I'm recounting the whole Izabelle-Elodie situation to them- although Dave already knows the basics about it. "So, I really love Elodie, but I think I might have feelings for Izabelle too."

"Dude," Nate says. "You are in deep." I can't believe that a few months ago I'd never been in a romantic relationship with one girl, let alone stuck between two.

"Look," Harry says. "I've been here before. Take it from me, you don't want to make this mistake. Take a break from both of them for a little bit and see which one you miss more, which one is more important to you, if you can't decide straight away." I nod, that sounds like good advice.

So the next day, after I've gotten changed into my competition outfit I call Elodie and meet her outside her hotel. It's quite dark as it's only six am but Elodie looks as beautiful as always, her perfect blonde hair blowing in the slight wind. She's wearing her competition outfit- a highly sequinned green and yellow dress with yellow dance heels and leggings under it. Her make-up is light but very bright and noticeable. "Hey baby," Elodie waves when she sees me and runs over- as fast as she can in sparkly three inch heels. She kisses me on the cheek but I just stand still. "Are you alright?" Elodie asks.

"Els," I look into her bright eyes and panic, but slowly I say. "I think we should take a break." Elodie lets go of my arms and takes a step away. She turns her face away momentarily and when she's turns back she's crying. "Els," I whisper, taking her hand but she yanks it away.

"Don't touch me!" She yells. "And don't call me that." She puts her hands on her hips and with tears streaming down her face says, "My teammates told me that a guy as amazing as I described you wouldn't like me. They told me to stay away from you. They said you'd be planning against us- they said you'd break my heart. I should have believed them!" She runs back into the hotel sobbing and I yell after her but it's too late. I screwed that up. I head back to the hotel and we immediately get into the mini-bus to head to where Nationals will be held. When we get to the dressing room, the girls get sections of their hair styled into bows at the back and it's all very giggly and happy but my sisters spot me sitting alone with my head in hands and head over after their hair is done. They both cuddle up against me and I explain what happened. Amelia sighs,

"Well, she obviously wasn't listening clearly to you." She says. "She doesn't deserve you anyway, Aar, I always thought there was something a little off about her."

Alex turns to me. "Okay, you need to just forget about her for now and have fun. It's like 'Lia said, she clearly doesn't deserve you if she's not smart enough to hear what you said." I agree to focus on the competition.

"Welcome to the 2029 show choir Nationals championships!" After about an hour of show choirs performing, we head backstage, only to find a huge group of New Directions alumni waiting for us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sophia asks as we all hug the alumni.

"It wasn't like we could miss New Directions' first time back at Nationals for three years," Clara (last year's female lead and co-captain) before kissing Alfie (her male lead and co-captain- they're together now).

"Yeah," Kieran, the male lead from our freshman year agrees. "We might have graduated. But we're all still part of the New Directions family and we always will be!"

"Okay," Sophie (our freshman year female lead) says. "Show circle everyone!" Dad points to Harry and Amelia and they step forwards.

"Well, um," Harry says. "Amelia and I did have something planned but I think we should just say something off the spot." Amelia nods, taking his hand. Harry grins at the alumni. "It's amazing that so many of you came to support us. We are like a family and I love you guys, no matter what happens."

"This is our last performance where it's going to be this group of people," Amelia adds. "So let's just have fun and enjoy ourselves!"

"You guys are going to nail it," Dad finishes and then over sixty people put their hands in the centre and we all shout, "AMAZING!"

_**Alex's POV:**_

Amelia grins as she walks out of an entrance from the back of the room, everyone turning to look at her.

_**Amelia: They say we're young and we don't know,  
We won't find out until we grow.**_

Harry walks out of the other entrance, his smile radiant, his eyes focussed on my sister, I smile across at Chloe and take her hand.

_**Harry: Well, I don't know if all that's true,  
But you've got me and baby I've got you.**_  
_**Babe,**_

_**Harry+Amelia: I've got you babe, I've got you babe.**_

I watch from the side of the stage as the two of them run forwards a little on each line, their eyes focussed on each other the whole time.

_**Amelia: They say our love won't pay the rent,  
Before it's earned our money's all been spent.**_

Amelia puts her hands behind her back as she slowly strolls up the stairs.

_**Harry: I guess that's so, we don't have a lot,  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we've got.**_

Harry copies what Amelia did and then they run to each other, hold hands and sway.

_**Babe, I've got you babe, I've got you babe."**_

And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around!

The curtain comes up revealing us boys on one side of the stage and the girls on the other side. We ooh and aah along as Harry and Amelia clutch each other's hands, turn to each other and Amelia begins to sing.

_**Amelia: So let them say your hair's too long,  
Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong.**_

_**Harry: Then put your little hand in mine,  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.**_

We all sing from the back of the stage and gradually wander to our places, holding another person's hand and get into position to go straight into the next song.

_**New Directions: I got you babe,**_**  
**_**I got you babe,  
I got you babe,  
I got you babe,  
Harry+Amelia: I got you babe.**_

We all fall to the floor and get up one by one when we start to sing the next song, starting with Nate, then Harry, then the rest of us, one by one.

_**Nate: This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
Harry: This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son**_

New Directions: Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

_**Confess to me, every secret moment  
Seniors+Sophomores: Every stolen promise you believed  
New Directions: Confess to me, all that lies between us  
Juniors+Freshmen: All that lies between you and me**_

_**New Directions: Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be**_

With the sad love song over, we move onto our final song, and I'm pleased to see we're all smiling- I really want to win this and if anyone is not giving it everything they have, I would not hesitate to make them!

_**New Directions: Uuuh oooh uuuh oooh  
We're on the rocket**_

_**Jenna: Baby baby, we're on the rocket**_  
_**Venus and Mars now, can't be apart now**_  
_**Sophia: Baby baby, put me in your pocket**_  
_**We're on a mission, get in position**_

_**Chloe+Macey: Put the plug in the socket, give me all your power**_  
_**When you turn it on I can go for hours**_  
_**Amelia: Hit the switch, push the button, baby, then you'll see**_  
_**Izzy+Me: We can have it all, baby, you and me**_

_**New Directions: Kiss the stars tonight**_  
_**You and me, oh, we will**_  
_**Write our name in lights**_  
_**They will see we're in love tonight**_

_**Love tonight, we're in love tonight**_  
_**Love tonight, love tonight**_  
_**We're in love tonight**_

_**Jenna+Sophia: We're on the rocket!**_

The last song's choreography is energetic and filled with flips and splits so it's a sort of relief to slide to the ground with grins on our faces as the curtains close and the next group heads onto the stage. The applause is overwhelming- louder than any I've ever heard and when we've gotten off the stage I pull Chloe in for a deep kiss.

"Get a room!" Dave shouts jokingly as he walks past us with Aaron, the two of them looking happy- I'm glad, I don't want Aaron to be upset over that annoying private school chick.

When we sit down with the alumni that are staying to watch, the group after us are just finishing and it's the Piping Pansies- oh no. I'm not watching the performance, I'm watching my brother, and I see Amelia doing the same thing. When I glance at them, they are singing Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves, their yellow and green sparkling dresses reflecting against every surface and giving the impression of a disco ball- it's too much happiness for me to stand and I have to turn my head away, back to Aaron. The ordeal is finally over, Aaron relaxes and I can turn back to the stage. It's another few rather boring hours before every show choir has performed, the judges have made their decision on the top ten show choirs and we're trying to push our way through to the board but everyone is there, it seems.

"I'll go!" I announce and tell everyone else to stay there, just going with Izzy. "Yes!" We shout a moment later and hurry back over to the others to tell them the great news.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

After each of the show choirs have performed again the top three are announced and it's the Piping Pansies, the Crooners, and US! When that announcement comes I jump up to Harry and he spins me around as we giggle and I breathe out in relief. We have a few minutes to get up to the stage and then we're stood between the Piping Pansies and the Crooners, clasping hands tightly.

"In third place…" Sabrina Carpenter, one of my favourite non-Broadway singers, announces. "From Nashville, Tennessee- the Crooners!" I feel myself grip Harry's and Chloe's hands (the people on either side of me) even tighter.

The woman who plays Fanny in the new production of Funny Girl, Carmine Jayna, is passed the envelope by Sabrina and slowly opens it with a huge smile on her face. "And in first place…. From Lima, Ohio the New Directions!" For once, I don't go straight to Harry, all of the New Directions immediately curl in on ourselves and we're hugging, crying, screaming, happy… together! Confetti comes falling down onto us and it's the most happy I've ever felt. Everyone I love is either up on stage with me or elsewhere in the room.

"I love you guys so much!" I shout over the roar before Harry and I accept the trophy together, blowing kisses to the alumni and sticking our tongues out at Elodie and her team-mates, all with their arms crossed looking like sulking toddlers, including the director!

"AMAZING!" We shout as we put our hands in the middle.

_**Next Time: The Seniors graduate and Harry finally makes his college decision...**_


	29. Chapter 28- Breaking Away

_**Chapter 28:**_

_**Amelia's POV:**_  
Harry told me to meet him in the choir room, but I can't see him. Finally he turns up. "Hey baby," I say as I stand up and put my arms around his neck, leaning up on my tiptoes... But he gestures for me to sit back down. "Oh no, what is it? Did you cheat on me again? I won't forgive you this time..."

"No, no," He pulls up a chair himself. "It's something good! I just have a feeling you're going to be mad." I don't say anything. "Well, um, I've decided I don't want to go to New York." My face falls- Harry got into three New York schools and he doesn't want to go to any of them. "Well, I do, just, next year." I give him a confused expression. "Amy, next year, you're going to be here and in going to be a million miles away. I don't think I can survive being that far apart from you for a year."

I run my hand through his hair. "A year isn't that long, and I'll visit New York as often as I can, and you can come visit Lima all the time too!"

"Amelia," Harry takes my other hand. "Long distance relationships just don't work."

I frown. "I know that. I just don't want to be the reason you give up on your dream."

"I'm not giving up on it!" He denies. "I'm just putting it off for a year so that we can start working towards our dreams at the same time."

"Harry, I won't let you do this!"

"I won't let you not let me do this!" Harry says. "This is my decision and you can't make it for me."

I shake my head. "But I want you to do what's right,"

"You don't know what's right for me," He shouts suddenly and storms out of the room, leaving me sat on the chair in the choir room, wondering what just happened.

"Hi honey," Dad says as he wanders through from his office. "I thought I saw someone in here. What's up?" He adds as I lift my face.

"Well," I begin. "What do you do when you're in love with someone and then they get some great opportunities but don't want to go because they don't want to leave you and then you tell them they should go but they get mad at you and you don't know where you stand with them anymore?" I say all in one breath.

"Wow," Dad pulls up a chair next to me and sits down in it. "Well, you probably wouldn't believe me, but something similar happened with your mom and I, and we turned out okay." He chuckles and I manage a small smile. "It's perfectly natural for couples to fight. You two arguing about something like this just proves that you care about each other. It seems like you want what's best for him and he doesn't want to be far from you. You've both got good intentions."

"Thanks Dad," I grin and kiss him on the cheek. "It's not true what Alex says- that Mom gives us great advice and you give us bad cakes."

"Hey!" I hear him shout as I head out of the door to my lesson. "I pride myself on my baking AND my advice giving!"

_**Harry's POV:**_

I don't see what Amelia's problem is. This is my life and my decision and I'd rather be with her than alone in New York. I got accepted to NYU for football, Julliard for singing, and Columbia for football too. But I also got accepted into my two Ohio schools and I've decided that I want to just take some basic classes there and then put off New York until I can do it with Amelia. Is that something she should be upset about? Shouldn't she be happy that I love her and I don't want to be without her? Still, I know she's only saying it because she cares about me.

**Hi,**

**Meet me quickly in the choir room? Please?**

**Amy xx**

I head back to the choir room, spotting Mr Hudson leaving his office to go to class, he winks at me. I sit down in a chair but I don't have to wait long.

"Look," She says. "I do not agree with this and I still think you should go. But you were right; it's ultimately your choice and I shouldn't have tried to force you."

"Oh shut up!" I grin and kiss her wildly as the bell goes. "I was too harsh as well. I know you only said that because you were trying to help me."

"I really have to get to cla-" I kiss her again and we're both quiet for a moment, before I stop the kiss and walk her to her class, I have a free period anyway!

_**Aaron's POV:**_

As I stand beside my sisters and the rest of the Glee Club warming up, I notice the difference between the girls that used to be close to identical. Alex' bright blue hair stands out dramatically against Amelia's brown but it's more than that. They stand in the same way but the expressions on their faces are wildly different. They are both chatting to their friends, but Amelia's are talking about ballet and trying to stop Amelia from crying, and Alex's are talking about hair dye and getting tattoos. They are both wearing the Nationals outfits but Alex's looks scary- I mean that in the best way possible- and Amelia's looks cute.

"Welcome to the graduation of the Class of 2029!" We all get into position as we hear the principal announce that. "Well done everyone for making it this far and I know there's only great things to come. Before you come onto the stage, we have a surprise for you. Our newly victorious New Directions!"

The curtains open and we all start to sing,

_**Amelia: Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (New Directions: I would pray)**_

_**To break away**_

_**New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_  
_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_  
_**And I'll make a wish**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_  
_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_  
_**I'll take a risk**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway**_

There's definitely an air of sadness as the principal calls out the soon to be graduates' names out using a microphone over our voices singing the chorus and they collect their diplomas.

_**Alex, Lottie, Ethan+Leon: Buildings with a hundred floors  
Macey,Chloe, Dave+Me: Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Cho, Izzy, Will+Charlie: Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Violet, Amelia, Theo+Frankie: But gotta keep moving on, moving on  
New Directions: Fly away, breakaway**_

_**New Directions (with senior ND's): I'll spread my wings**_  
_**And I'll learn how to fly**_  
_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_  
_**I gotta take a risk**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_  
_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_  
_**I gotta take a risk**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

The seniors throw their caps into the air as we finish and there's a lot of camera flashes, kissing and hugging and laughing and crying. "I love you so much!" I hear Amelia say to Harry as she kisses him with tears streaming down her face. I try not to think about Elodie.

"Hey Aaron," Izzy says as she comes over looking like she's about to put her hands in her pockets, then realising the dresses don't have pockets! "Could I please talk to you?"

I look over at Amelia and see Alex looking in the same direction. "Maybe another time?" I suggest. "Sorry, I've just got some family stuff." Izzy bites her lip. "Sure, no problem."

I walk over to Amelia who's crying as she says something to Chloe and Macey. "Do you mind if we take over?" I ask and they each give her a long hug and whisper something to her before wandering into a corner. I take Amelia's hand as Alex takes her other one. Amelia rests her head on my shoulder and whispers, "I told him to go to New York, and he finally said yes. I should be happy." She looks from me to Alex as if we know the answers. "Why aren't I happy?"

"Because you'll miss him 'Lia," I come up with, "And that's okay." Alex strokes Amelia's hair and says something quietly which makes her smile. "That's natural. But you two are one of the strongest couples I know, and I know that if anyone can get through this it's you two. Hell, Elodie and I couldn't even get through a bit of mistrust." Suddenly the sympathy shifts to me as Amelia lifts her head and then hugs me and Alex squeezes my hand. "Look," I tell my siblings. "I don't want or need the sympathy. I'm honestly just trying to forget about it. But what I was trying to say was that, you and Harry will be fine, and we'll all be fine." The three of us hug before Alex gets out her camera and snaps a picture of us together with our friends pulling faces in the background.

_**Next Time: SENIOR YEAR! Whoop whoop! ;p**_


	30. Chapter 29- Senior Year

_**Chapter 30- Senior Year**_

_**Last Time: Harry, Nate, Sophia and Jenna all graduated so now it's the Hudsons and their friends' turn as seniors!**_

_**Aaron's POV:**_

"Hey Elodie, it's me… again." I say into the phone. Suddenly Alex gets up from showing Chloe her photos and grabs the phone from me, hanging up. At the same time, Chloe leans over and switches Amelia's phone off.

"Oi!" Amelia and I say at the same time.

"We're staging an intervention for this pity party," Alex announces. "Aar, this is like the thousandth time you've called your EX-girlfriend and we're all fed up of hearing you grovelling at her feet for her to forgive you," Well that was offensive and heartless. "And 'Lia, staring at donkey boy's picture all your life is not going to make him come back!" Seriously, does she not have a heart?

"Okay, honey, I'll take over," Chloe says, thankfully. "Look guys, we just care about you. And this is our Senior Year. We are going to have fun."

That's how I end up stood in front of the Glee Club with my sisters and Chloe (who is a sister to me as well- we all know she and Alex will be getting hitched soon) on the first day of my senior year, in fancy dress dog ears and face paint.

_**Me: Dog goes woof  
Chloe: Cat goes meow  
Alex: Bird goes tweet  
Amelia: and mouse goes squeak**_

_**Me, Chloe, Alex &amp; Amelia: But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
New Directions: What does the fox say?**_

_**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Me, Alex, Amelia+Chloe: What the fox say?**_

_**Me: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Chloe: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Alex: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Amelia: What the fox say?**_

_**Amelia: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Alex+Chloe: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Me: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
New Directions: What the fox say?**_

"Thanks guys!" I say as I hug my sisters (including Chloe).

"Yeah," Amelia says. "That really helped!" The whole Glee Club bursts out laughing and we end up singing it again!

_**Amelia's POV:**_

This year I'm busier than ever what with being the Captain of the Cheerios, the Glee Club captain and female lead (we elected the male lead last year and it's Ethan), president of the debating society, on the school council, yearbook club, hip-hop, ballet, plus singing and dancing lessons outside school. Still, the school play could be fun too. Last year I didn't bother auditioning because I wanted to give the seniors the chance in their final year, but this year it's my turn. I scribble my name down and then head to the auditorium for Glee Club try-outs. We've been treated much better again since we won Nationals and there's a tonne of names on the signup sheet again this year.

When I get there, Dad is already there and Ethan is just sitting down. I sit down next to Ethan and quickly explain to him what to do seeing as I did this with Dad and… Harry… last year.

The first person to audition is terrible, really no other way to say it, he's off tune, gets the lyrics messed up, grinds on the stage, and so on. Ethan looks to me in horror and I just gesture to not say anything- we let Dad handle that one. The next person is alright and there's a few bad ones again before two really good ones in a row. Dad reads out the next name and I freeze.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asks. I just stare at the person standing on the stage that I haven't seen for over a year as he says,

"Hi Mr Hudson, I'd like to re-audition."

_**Alex's POV:**_

Apparently there were a lot of people to audition this year- not that we needed anyone new- we already have seventeen members and you only need fifteen to compete (they changed it from twelve last year for some reason) but everyone wants to join this club now that it's popular again. Pathetic. Anyway, I watch as the new members come through the door along with Dad, Ethan and Amelia. Tall ginger girl, African American boy who looks like a hobbit (wow, this order is funny!), Asian cheerleader- Josh Carter? I narrow my eyes, blink, ask Izzy to pinch me (which really hurts!) but he's still there. That traitor. He abandoned us a couple of days before Regionals in sophomore year, I mean, I know 'Lia broke up with him and told him that she'd been in love with donkey boy for the entirety of their relationship- but still! The new recruits sit down among us and then Dad does the annual welcome to them before we can actually get started.

The first assignment of the year is Duets. I thought we do that in the middle of the year? Whatever. Dad explains to the three people that don't know about this that every year we have a duets competition and that the winners get free dinners to Breadstix- yada, yada, get on with it!

Dad gets out the hat he always uses to put our names in and then picks two out at a time, deciding our partners. The partners are as follows; Cho and the African American boy Caleb, Violet and Macey, the Asian cheerleader Ja and Ethan, Theo and Chloe, Leon and the tall ginger girl Jessica, Dave and Charlie, Lottie and Will, Frankie and me, Aaron and Izzy (awkward) and Amelia and Josh (even more awkward!)

_**Harry's POV:  
**_Football drills finished late but I dash up to my dorm and get there just in time to open my laptop and see Amelia's face.

"Hi baby," She says, blowing me an air kiss. "How was your first week?"

"Great actually," I grin. "I mean, I really miss you, but I feel like it really was the right decision to come here. My classes are all interesting, my classmates and professors are nice, my roommates are cool, football's going great- I just got back from football actually, which is why I'm sweaty." She giggles. "So how's senior year? How's Glee?"

"Strange," Amelia replies. "We started the school year with that 10's song 'What Does The Fox Say'-" I burst out laughing at that. Amelia sticks her tongue out before continuing. "Then I did the auditions with my dad and Ethan- you'll never guess who showed up!"

"Liam Hemsworth?" I say in an horrible Australian accent.

"God no," She giggles. "He's like forty. It was Josh!"

"Josh Carter?!" I frown. "But he moved district."

"He's back," Amelia nods. "Josh said his dad got transferred back here for his job and they never actually sold their house because they weren't sure if this was going to be permanent, so they moved back in there."

"You know a lot about this," I say with a clear edge of suspicion in my voice.

Amelia rolls her eyes but she's smiling. "We're duet partners," She pauses at my surprised look. "What? Don't blame me! Blame my dad's hat! Anyway, you don't have any competition. Josh said he just wants to be friends and we're even singing a song about being friends." I put my hand against the screen and she puts hers against her screen, which is as close as we can get to holding hands, and then I tell her I have to go get some food and wish her luck at her Cheerleading Sectionals, which are in a few weeks. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I kissed Amelia while she was dating Josh, why wouldn't he kiss her when she's dating me?

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I watch as Aaron stares at his screen and I suddenly feel empowered to help him. I march over and smile at him. "You, me, Breadstix, pick me up at seven." Aaron looks up from his phone. "Come on," I say. "It will be fun! We can practise our duet?"

Aaron nods. "Okay. See you there."

Later that evening when I'm sat across from him at a table at Breadstix dressed in a black dress with my now green hair cascading down my back, the conversation flows easily. We talk about how great the food is, what song we should sing for the duet competition, and way more. We decide to sing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and the next day we do just that, no choreography, just staring at each other from across the piano.

_**Aaron: Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare, (with me) 'cause  
Me: I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
Aaron: And if I could, I would look at us all the time**_

_**Aaron &amp; I: It's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me**_  
_**I couldn't get any bigger**_  
_**With anyone else beside of me**_  
_**And now it's clear as this promise**_  
_**That we're making two reflections into one**_  
_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_**Aaron: Yesterday is history, oh**_  
_**Me: Tomorrow's a mystery, oh**_  
_**Aaron &amp; I: I can see you lookin' back at me**_  
_**Me: Keep your eyes on me**_  
_**Aaron &amp; I: Baby, keep your eyes on me**_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me**_  
_**I couldn't get any bigger**_  
_**With anyone else beside of me**_  
_**And now it's clear as this promise**_  
_**That we're making two reflections into one**_  
_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**_  
_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_**You are, you are the love of my life **__**[x5]**_

Mr Hudson claps and congratulates us for making everyone feel such strong emotions or something, I just stare into Aaron's eyes until Alex grabs my arm and yanks me back down so the next partners can perform. Amelia and Josh don't win- surprisingly! It's me and Aaron that win and get a duet promised at Sectionals. Ethan does however step down, saying that he doesn't really want to be captain this year and he only agreed because no senior boy wanted to do it. So we re-vote for the boys and it's Josh who becomes the co-captain.

"I think we're in for a great year!" Mr Hudson declares as we all nod, me especially, this year is going to be amazing if it's anything like the first week has been!

_**The New Directions (this year)**_

_**Jessica Carmine- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Ja Singh- 14/15 (freshman)**_

_**Caleb Scott- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Cho Chang- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Theo Matthews- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Charlie Benson- 15/16 (sophomore)**_

_**Lottie Puckerman- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Ethan March- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Will James- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Violet Craig- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Leon Edison- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Frankie Mendez- 16/17 (junior)**_

_**Amelia Rae Hudson- 17/18 (senior+co-captain)**_

_**Aaron Joshua Hudson- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Alexandra Jemma Hudson- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Josh Carter- 17/18 (senior+co-captain)**_

_**Izzy Adams- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Macey Gregory- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Chloe Stevenson- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**Dave Phips- 17/18 (senior)**_

_**(2 freshmen, 4 sophomores, 6 juniors, 8 seniors= 20 members)**_

_**Finn Hudson- 35/36 (director)**_

_**Rachel Hudson- 35/36 (assistant director)**_


	31. Chapter 30- When You Wish Upon A Star

_**Chapter 30- When You Wish Upon A Star:**_

_**Last Time: Josh transferred back to McKinley, causing Harry to get a little jealous, Izzy and Aaron won the Duets competition and the Hudsons started their senior year with a performance of 'What Does the Fox Say'?**_

_**Josh's POV:**_

It's kind of weird being back at McKinley. For the first week, all the juniors and seniors were glaring at me, well I did leave them just before Regionals. That first lunch time Amelia's brother and sister, Aaron and Alex, came up to me and told me to stay away from Amelia! By the end of the week though, they all did seem to accept me again and they even voted me as male lead and co-captain with Amelia. It wasn't as awkward as I suspected it might have been- well, it was at first but then we went to a coffee shop and hung out as friends before we sung a duet about being friends together!

The next Monday after Advanced Placement Art History, I head to the choir room and take a seat next to Ethan. Mr Hudson starts talking even though the cheerleaders aren't here yet. At last, Amelia, Macey Violet and Ja run through the door.

"Sorry Dad," Amelia apologises as she sits down next to Chloe and Macey sits on her other side while Violet and Ja sit down together at the back of the room. "Coach Puckerman let us out of practise late. Sectionals is in three weeks so she's really cracking down." If New Directions hasn't changed we won't be practising until the day before competition- three weeks?

"I was just explaining to the others that our envelope from the show choir board has arrived," Mr Hudson says. The cheerleaders squealed in excitement, and my lips quirks upwards.

"So who are we facing Mr Hudson?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah," Violet adds. "And what's the theme?"

Theme? "For those of you who are new, last year, the show choir board decided that every competition would have a theme, like it was when Mrs Hudson and I were in Glee," He explains. Then Theo does a drumroll before Mr Hudson opens the envelope. "Our competition… from _Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Golden Goblets." _Everyone nods their heads very seriously, high-fiving. Mr Hudson bites his lip and then says reluctantly "And from _Crawford Country Day, the Piping Pansies." _I'm thrilled we're not up against the Warblers, but everyone except the other new kids glances at Aaron, whose face has majorly fallen!

"Hard break dude," Leon pats Aaron's back while the others give him supportive looks or words, and the other new kids send me a questioning glance knowing I was in New Directions before, but I shrug.

"What's the theme, Dad?" Amelia askes, clearly trying to take the spotlight off of Aaron.

Mr Hudson looks down at the letter in his hands and then announces "Disney." The girls clutch hands and squeal, well Amelia, her friends, and some of the other cheerleaders do. Alex rolls her eyes. "It says it can't be Disney Channel. It has to be a Disney animated movie."

"Oh come on!" Amelia tells the guys…and Alex. "Everyone loves Disney!"

"Maybe… when we were ten!" Frankie counters.

"Aaron and Dave were watching a Disney movie with me, Alex and Amelia yesterday!" Chloe reveals and I chuckle but stop when Amelia glares at me. The bell goes then, but Amelia hurries after me, asking to sing a song with her to show the boys that they can like Disney too.

"I don't know Amelia," I say.

"Are you scared of singing a Disney song Josh?" Amelia teases me. I smirk. "Seriously though," Amelia adds. "Not doing it is lamer than doing it. At least you can show the guys that you're brave, otherwise they will just think you're a scaredy-"

"Fine!" I tickle her and she bursts out laughing before we head our separate ways to classes, promising to meet up in the auditorium this lunch.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

"No!" I shout. Everyone at the other tables turns around and glares at us. Izzy and I just chuckle.

"Yeah," She says, nodding to confirm it.

"No!" I repeat. "I refuse to believe that you and Alex 'borrowed' a car, drove to LA, snuck into a film set, and ended up in Season 9 of _Racing to the Top_, and that I didn't realise! It's my favourite show!" Izzy whips out her IPhone 21C and types something in. She skips forwards a bit and then shows me the video. My favourite character Matias pulls up at the pit stop in his blue and red car. The pit stop team in red outfits run over and start to fix the car. Matias jumps out of the car and is passed a drink by a girl in pit stop uniform with her black dyed hair in a ponytail after she quickly helps with the car. Another girl with brown hair in a ponytail comes over from fixing the car and passes Matias a towel and he wipes himself down with it before passing it back to the brunette and jumping back into the car. The two girls high-five and then run off the track to cheer with the rest of the team. "Oh my cars!" I stare open mouthed.

Izzy shrugs. "What did I tell you?"

"Wow," I pick up my fork again and get back to eating my cheesecake, the shock over. "I have so much more respect for you!" She giggles- it's a happy sound that I don't hear her making often so I savour it.

Half an hour of talking later we wander out of the restaurant. "This was really fun." I say. "Sorry I didn't bring my car. I know it's pretty cold. I just didn't expect us to talk for that long!"

Izzy steps a little closer as we keep walking home. "Don't worry about it."

"No!" I turn her to face me. "You're shivering." I take my letterman jacket off of myself and step behind her to put the sleeves through her arms.

"Aaron," Izzy smiles a little. "That's very gentlemanly of you, but you don't have to do that." Although as I do that she looks pretty happy- and well, just pretty.

"You look really nice," I add. "Did I say that already?"

"Only a few times!" Izzy giggles.

I lace my arm through hers effectively pulling her closer in the cold night. "So, we never got onto what we actually went to Breadstix to talk about seeing as we got distracted. What Disney song do you want to sing?"

_**Alex's POV:**_

"Don't tell me you're actually getting on board with this whole Disney thing," I complain to Izzy as we lean against the wall under the bleachers smoking with Lottie and Cho standing a few feet away talking about something. I blow some smoke rings and then crush the cigarette under my foot, they give you cancer, I know, I'm not an idiot, it's just on my bucket list and I wanted to try it!

Izzy takes one more puff and then crushes hers too, I see Cho and Lottie do the same as they wander back over. "I see the appeal," Izzy observes, ignoring my question completely. I give her a look and she caves. "Look, I'm not a big Disney fan or anything, but it could be fun… plus Aaron and I are doing another duet!"

"What's gotten into her?" Lottie asks.

"No clue," Cho says.

"Another one?" I ask.

"Yeah," Izzy elaborates. "Well, it's for sectionals, but we thought we would try it out this week."

"Don't get the wrong idea Iz," I say, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are just friends."

"Well there's nothing official just yet-"

"Iz!" My brother and my best friend? Not just ew, I really don't want her to get hurt since Aaron told us he doesn't like us that way. I'd better have a conversation with him. "Toss me the lighter." I add after she storms off. Lottie throws it to me and I set fire to a piece of paper before throwing it in the trash and then tossing the water in my water bottle over it to put the fire out.

In Glee Club on Wednesday, I sit myself down next to Izzy. "Look, I'm sorry." I tell my best friend. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, like Aaron could hurt me." Izzy flexes a muscle jokingly and I relax, glad she isn't not talking to me.

"Hey," I say. "How about we buy some illegal fireworks, sneak into school after hours, set them up on the roof and fire them?"

"Sounds fun." Izzy says before my sister and I-haven't-quite-come-up-with-a-nickname-for-Josh-yet.

"We your fearless leaders, will be singing _**A Whole New World from Aladdin**_." Amelia announces and I roll my eyes. "In an attempt to show your poor artistically limited souls that Disney is fun!"

_**Josh: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

_**Amelia: A whole new world**_  
_**A new fantastic point of view**_  
_**No one to tell us "No"**_  
_**Or where to go**_  
_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

_**Amelia &amp; Josh: A whole new world**_  
_**A dazzling place I never knew**_  
_**But now from way up here**_  
_**It's crystal clear**_  
_**that now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**Unbelievable sights**_  
_**Indescribable feeling**_  
_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_  
_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**A whole new world**_  
_**(Josh: Don't you dare close your eyes)**_  
_**A hundred thousand things to see**_  
_**(Amelia: Hold your breath - it gets better)**_  
_**I'm like a shooting star**_  
_**I've come so far**_  
_**Amelia: I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**Josh: A whole new world**_  
_**(Amelia: Every turn a surprise)**_  
_**Amelia &amp; Josh: With new horizons to pursue**_  
_**(Josh: Every moment gets better)**_  
_**Amelia: I'll chase them anywhere**_  
_**Josh: There's time to spare**_  
_**Amelia &amp; Josh: Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**Amelia's POV:**_

Josh and I stand in front of the Glee Club on Wednesday after school and sing our duet- _A Whole New World from Aladdin_. The boys do look more comfortable after having seen Josh sing the song and manage to look macho. I'm thrilled that when Dad asks if anyone else would like to perform, five people put their hands up!

As I pass Aaron I whisper, "My impassioned speech about masculinity convinced you, didn't it?" Aaron just scoffs and ruffles my hair. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I ask enraged. Josh grabs my hand and pulls me down so they can start.

"Okay," Aaron says awkwardly as Izzy hands the music to the band. "This is _I See the Light from Tangled._ So, we're doing the duet at Sectionals, and this is a contender. So ...yep. Tell us what you think when we're done." I glance at Alex and we're both stifling laughter at our triplet's attempt at introducing the song. Needs a little more practise.

_**Izzy: All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Aaron: Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go**_

_**Both: And at last I see the light**_  
_**Aaron: And it's like the fog has lifted**_  
_**Both: And at last I see the light**_

_**Izzy: And it's like the sky is new**_

**_Both: And it's warm and real and bright_**  
**_And the world has somehow shifted_**  
**_All at once everything is different_**  
**_Izzy: Now that I see you_**

_**Aaron: Now that I see you**_

**_Both: Now that I see you_**

There's a magical atmosphere in the air as Izzy and Aaron make their way to each other slowly from either side of the room. By the chorus they're stood close together and Izzy puts her arms around Aaron's neck. At the end of the song as the band fade out, the two of them lean a millimetre closer and start to kiss, like properly kiss. Like, mine and Harry's Regionals ruining kiss level heat. Like they're the only ones in the room. My eyes go to Alex once more, a question in them. My sister just shakes her head, she had no idea Aaron liked Izzy back either. They both turn red as they realise that we're all clapping and cat calling! Aaron smiles in a comforting way at Izzy and then announces that they just decided to start dating!

_**Aaron and Izzy just got together!**_ I text to Harry and he texts back a moment later.

_**Wow! Did not see that one coming! Wish I was there xxxxxx**_

_**Chloe's POV:**_

"I guess you won't have to have a talk with Aaron then," I observe after Glee practise to Alex. Amelia, Aaron and I are waiting for her to gather her things so we can go home.

"Not that one," Alex winks at me and I blush, remembering what happened last weekend when Amelia was visiting Harry in New York seeing as Rachel and Finn had some business up there. Aaron was sleeping over Jack's house. Alex and I went on a date which was really sweet and she bought me my favourite flowers with a violet ribbon- my favourite colour. When we got home, we started to make out and before I knew it I was pinning my girlfriend down on the bed and we were tearing at each other's' clothes passionately. She was lovely about it and went slowly until I told her to just get the initial pain over with. She kissed me all over and told me she loved every part of me. Then when I woke up before her I snuck downstairs to try and make her breakfast, but she woke up soon enough and insisted on helping. It was a great three weeks early birthday present. I would never choose to have my first time- or any time- with anyone but her. Even though she told me that she wasn't a virgin I didn't care. My point is, it was sexy and wonderful and loving, but I'd rather not talk about it in front of Alex's siblings! Especially not my best friend that is her sister!

"Ew guys," Aaron says. "We do not need the gory details." He shields Amelia's eyes in a joking way and then the four of us head out. We only brought the one car today seeing as Amelia doesn't have cheer practise for some reason today.

Alex drives, with Aaron in the passenger seat and Amelia and I in the back. While my girlfriend is many things, a good driver is not one of them so I find myself clutching on to Amelia as we rocket around bends and my best friend recounts her day to her boyfriend.

"Okay, stop screen kissing donkey boy!" Alex calls to her sister when she spots Amelia kissing the screen. "It's creeping us all out!" I didn't want to be the one to say it, but she does have a point!

_**Songs featured: A Whole New World (Amelia&amp;Josh)- Aladdin**_

_** I See the Light (Aaron&amp;Izzy)- Tangled**_


	32. Chapter 31- A Dream Is A Wish

_**Chapter 31- A Dream is A Wish**_

_**Last Time: Amelia and Josh convinced the others that Disney isn't just for girls, Izzy and Aaron started dating, Chloe revealed that she and Alex had sex, and the New Directions found out that they would be facing the Piping Pansies, and Elodie...**_

_**Amelia's POV:**_

Aaron has been very quiet recently. We all know that it's because we're facing the Piping Pansies and Elodie today. He talks to Dave, Eddie and Jack, all of whom not just Dave we've grown very close to, and he gives the rest of us one word answers. He shows up to every class, every rehearsal, he was never loud, he just seems defeated now. My poor brother. I really hate that bitch. And I don't use that type of language often, but she's just awful. Mace, Chlo and I spied on the Piping Pansies and found out that they will be wearing long floor length tulle pink gowns and six inch heels!- as if they can dance in those! We have definitely won this thing already! Our outfits are silver and crystal embellished on the bodice with feathers on the bottom half, and our shoes are just as glittery and beautiful, but Latin dance shoes so we can actually dance in them! We have 'Cinderella' colour scheme nails since we're singing one of the songs from the movie, and matching blue to white eyeshadow with pink lipstick and rhinestone embellished tiaras practically glued into our beehive half up half down romantic hairstyle! The boys are dressed up in Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid style costumes and we're all ready to go. My dad does a head count and my mom comes over and wishes us all good luck before we go onto the stage- we're up first.

If I'm being honest, I was a little worried about Aaron's performance level today, but he commits, despite clearly noticing Elodie (her club is right at the front of the audience) as he sits in place at the edge of the stage, staring out into the distance until it's his turn to sing. As Izzy finishes her first part, my brother stands up slowly and wanders over as she freezes. He places his hands in hers as they face each other and then when they start to sing together they face out to the audience.

_**Now that I see you**_

There is lots of chemistry and it's just as magical as it was last week in the choir room, but this time there's no kiss. Thankfully!

_**Now that I see you**_

As soon as they stop singing they freeze and I stroll onto the stage singing,

_**Me: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...**_

Aaron and Izzy turn away from their almost kissing tableaux and run around me, waving as they go, others joining from either side of the stage until everyone except Josh is on stage and I try to make my way through the crowd, my eyes on the book prop as I mime exaggerated _désolé's_ (sorry) to the others for bumping into them.

_**Aaron: Bonjour!**_  
_**Izzy: Bonjour!**_  
_**Alex: Bonjour!**_  
_**Dave: Bonjour!**_  
_**Lottie: Bonjour!**_

_**New Directions: Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
Girls: With a dreamy, far-off look  
Boys: And her nose stuck in a book  
New Directions: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle**_

I sit down in a chair made out of Chloe and Macey bending down.

**_Josh: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_**  
**_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_**  
**_Here in town it's only she_**  
**_Who's as beautiful as me_**  
**_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_**

Chloe and Macey look at me with fake angry expressions at this, drop me as choreographed and then turn on their fangirl faces as they grab hands and bounce up and down, fake swooning!

_**Chloe, Macey, Violet, Jess &amp; Ja: Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy!  
Monsieur Gaston! Oh, he's so CUTE!  
Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome BRUTE!**_

I start to make my way through the crowd again, this time going the other way, as Josh tries to race after me and the others block his way.

**_Aaron: Bonjour!_**  
**_Josh: Pardon!_**  
**_Ethan: Good day_**  
**_Leon: Mais oui!_**  
**_Chloe: You call this bacon?_**  
**_Macey: What lovely grapes!_**  
**_Dave: Some cheese..._**  
**_Violet: ...Ten yards!_**  
**_Frankie: ...One pound…_**  
**_Josh: `Scuse me!_**  
**_Theo: I'll get the knife_**  
**_Josh: Please let me through!_**

_**Lottie: This bread...  
Charlie: Those fish...  
Cho: ...It's stale  
Will: ...They smell!  
Caleb: Madame's mistaken!**_

By now I'm at the front of the stage and I look out at the audience as if asking them while Josh stands on the other side at the front of the stage.

**_Me: There must be more than this provincial life!_**

**_Josh: Just watch...I'm going to make Belle my wife!_**

**_New Directions: Look there she goes...that girl is strange but special_**  
**_A most peculiar mademoiselle_**  
**_It's a pity and a sin_**  
**_She doesn't quite fit in_**  
**_Cause she really is a funny girl_**  
**_A beauty but a funny girl_**  
**_She really is a funny girl...that Belle!_**

_**Aaron: Bonjour!  
Izzy: Bonjour!  
Alex: Bonjour!  
Dave: Bonjour!  
Lottie: Bonjour!**_

We move swiftly from a disorganized crowd into a large friendly circle, bobbing up and down as we harmonise.

_**(New Directions: A dream is a wish)**_

I step out of the circle and make my way to the front for my solo, as does everyone else when it's their turn. Behind me, the New Directions headspin, flip, break dance and cartwheel across the stage. Aaron, Dave, Macey, Violet, Jai and I have dance solos.

_**Me: Yeah-yeah**_

_**A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams, you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

_**Josh: Ha! Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

We pair up now and do the choreographed dance while the singing and dancing soloists still come to the front at their turn.

_**Boys: No matter how your heart is grieving  
Girls: If you keep on believing  
Amelia &amp; Josh: The dream that you wish will come true**_

_**(New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (times 2))**_

_**Chloe: A dream is a wish your heart makes  
Macey: When you're feeling small (New Directions: Feeling small…)  
Violet: Alone in the night you whisper  
Freshmen &amp; Sophomores: Thinking no one can hear you at all**_

_**Alex: You wake with the morning sunlight  
Aaron &amp; Dave: To find fortune that is smiling on you (New Directions: Smiling on you)  
Ethan: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
Izzy: For all you know, tomorrow  
New Directions: The dream that you wish will come true, ooh, yeah**_

We all come to the front of the stage by flipping or cartwheeling during the short piano solo and grin, knowing we all did a great job.

_**Josh: No matter your heart is grieving  
Amelia: If you keep on believing  
New Directions: The dream that you wish will come true  
Ooh, yeah! Aah, yeah!**_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"Oh yes!" I yell as Alex, Cho, Lottie and I race down the hallway ahead of everyone else. "We tore that up!" I stop when I see a pretty girl with blonde hair in a long pink ball gown with her hair tied up out of her face waiting in a chair opposite of our dressing room. Alex, Lottie and Cho clearly either don't see her or are ignoring her because the three of them charge into the dressing room. Alex pokes her head out the door though.

"Coming?" She asks.

"I'll just be a minute," I nod in the blonde bitch's direction and Alex bites her lip but nods back. "Hi," I say as politely as I can, well aware that I'm most likely snarling like a dog. "Are you Elodie?"

The girl looks me up and down as if I'm a piece of crap on the sidewalk. "Yes." She says at last. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can," I grab her arm and haul her up as she protests about waiting for someone and badly needing to see them. "Who?" I ask.

"Aaron Hudson," She responds and jerks her arm away. "Now if you don't mind!"

"I do actually," I say. "Aaron and I are dating. You broke his heart right before the competition you little prissy princess! I never trusted you one bit." She smirks. "What?" I ask, frustrated my speech hasn't had the desired effect.

"Oh honey," She leans closer and whispers in my ear, "You're his rebound." I scream aloud at that and start to pummel her pretty face with my fists as she kicks weakly at me.

"Izzy!" I stop when I see Aaron over Elodie's shoulder and she spins around, whacking me in the face with her hair in the process as she looks at him intently. "Elodie?"

"Hi Aaron," That bitch says as she flutters her eyelashes and Aaron completely ignores me.

"Els," He says slowly. "What are you- well, you're obviously here for the competition. I mean, why didn't you reply to anything I sent you?"

She takes a step forwards but Aaron just takes one back. "I was scared. And stupid. Seeing you singing today, I realised something, I still love you!"

"Well, you're too late!" I declare as I run over and take Aaron's hand, I vaguely notice a crowd of New Directions and Piping Pansies growing behind us. Aaron just seems numb as he drops my hand.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I'm in charge of the musical every year and I've already decided the leads so I decide to add it to Amelia's NYADA, Julliard, New York Film Academy, and her other college applications. When I get it out I smile at all Amelia's extra-curricular- she doesn't even need this. She has cheerleading captaincy, two year Glee Club female lead and captain, hip-hop, ballet, jazz, singing, school council, singing and dancing competition wins. She also got near perfect results on her S.A.T's. That's my daughter! Aaron knows where he's headed too. He's on the football team and he's been given a part scholarship to Yale for it, but he's also going to be studying psychology because he wants to be a therapist or something similar, someone that helps people. It's Alex I'm worried about. She's clever, but she ditches school a lot and doesn't focus so she did quite badly in her S.A.T's. She has no drive either, and she didn't even want to apply anywhere. Chloe, Finn and I managed to persuade her to apply to community college to take some general and art classes but that was a struggle. I take out Alex's application and look at the huge blank gaps. I'm close to doing something terrible, but then I remember that I'm a mother and I can't set such a bad example to my kids. I mail all three applications and then head back inside to watch the rest of the competition.

To my surprise, I was out there for a long time and by the time I get back, everyone is stood on the stage waiting for the results. I didn't see their performance today, but Crawford Country Day are as excellent and in synch as their brother school Dalton, so I'm honestly terrified for the New Directions.

"In third place, from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Goooolden Goblets!" I clap politely but glance over at Puck, Quinn, Mike and Tina, all here to cheer on their children as well. We all look so worried! "And in first place…. From William McKinley High School the Newwww Directions!" I hug Tina, who's nearest to me, and then the others as the Pansies frown and I catch Elodie actually glaring at Izzy.

Songs featured:

I See the Light (Izzy &amp; Aaron)- Tangled

Belle (New Directions)- Beauty and the Beast

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes {DCCOS version} (New Directions)- Cinderella/DCCOS


	33. Chapter 32- Mash-Up

_**Chapter 32- Mash-Up**_

_**Last Time: Elodie and the Piping Pansies lost at Disney themed Sectionals to the New Directions, Amelia got the school musical lead, Izzy and Elodie fought over Aaron, and Rachel almost changed Alex's college application, but didn't.**_

_**Amelia POV:**_

"Relax," I tell the freshmen cheerleaders who are terrified of Aunt Quinn's reaction if they go wrong. "Everyone was perfect in practise, you all look great. Just smile, relax, focus when you need to, and we have this thing in the bag." Aunt Quinn comes over and tells us all to do her proud, then we have a quick group hug- we never did that with Coach Sylvester- before heading to the side of the performance space. Another team goes first, then another and we're last. We all go onto the mat with the fliers including me at the front. The music starts and we do our slow Pom pom cheers.

_**I gotta feeling, ooh**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

Now we drop our pom-poms in synch, me and the other fliers turn, and the others make bases for us to climb up onto as we all climb up into the pyramid

_**I gotta feeling, ooh**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

We fliers flip out of the pyramid. The others hold us up then depending on their level of the pyramid either jump off into splits or forward roll and then jump up.

_**Young hearts, out our minds**_

_**Running till we out of time**_

_**Wild child, looking good**_

_**Living hard just like we should**_

We grab our pom-poms and do our cheers; step forward, back, cross over, then I'm lifted up into a scorpion, where the bases hold me by the right leg and I extend my left leg up to my head and hold it before doing a basket toss into a few other lifts.

_**Don't care who's watching**_

_**When we tearing it up (you know)**_

_**That magic that we got**_

_**Nobody can touch (for sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives**_

_**We'll keep dancing till we die cause...**_

_**I know that we'll have a ball**_

_**If we get down and look out and just do it all**_

_**I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go**_

_**Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

We finish with confetti cannons exactly as we drop to the floor in splits, in perfect synch.

_**I gotta feeling**_

We win.

_**Elodie's POV:**_

I watch from the crowd as Aaron's sister and her friends cheer for the team. "W-M-H-S" it's crowded and loud and I probably shouldn't be here despite that, but Dalton are playing McKinley tonight so at least I have that excuse for why I'm here- I am a cheerleader for them. I hated Aaron for what he did to me last year and I thought my friends were right, but maybe not. Maybe Aaron really did just think we needed a short break. Bad timing, but I'm sure his intentions were good.

Our cheerleading costumes look quite similar to McKinley- red and black for us vs red and white for them- but our team has the better cheers! "D-A-L-T-O-N. Undef-E-A-T-E-D! Woo!" I lead the chant as the captain and clap my hands up and down at the end.

"Stamp your feet!" Aaron's sister yells to the McKinley spectators. I grin, so she wants to play THAT game?

"Clap your hands!" I yell to the Dalton supporters.

"Stamp your feet!" Shouts Amelia.

"Clap your hands!" I say again.

"Shout McKinley!"

"Shout Dalton!"

"Do the Mexican wave!"

"Do a better Mexican wave!"

As the audience cheers, the quarterbacks go to the centre of the field to flip the coin and Amelia and I go over too, her standing next to her quarterback and me next to mine. "Shall we continue this at half-time?" I ask and she agrees. We shake hands and then spin away and back to our teams. We spend the whole first half cheering until we're worn out but we're the half time show. McKinley goes first and performances their Sectionals routine and then Crawford Country Day takes our turn and perform ours. I flip through the air and high kick until I can't high kick anymore. The announcer does a cheer-o-meter and the winners are McKinley. I shake Amelia's hand again and this half I don't cheer so much as observe. Aaron looks so cute when he gets a touchdown!

McKinley wins by a hair and I slip away to their team. Everyone parts when they see me and I roll my eyes. The quarterback and Aaron are high-fiving and being lifted into the air. When Aaron's put back down again I smile at him. "Good game. Congrats on the win."

"Thanks," the quarterback says, puffing his chest out jokingly.

"Haha," I say, faking a laugh. "Aaron, can I talk to you?" Aaron agrees and I take him over to a place under the bleachers that's quiet as I tell him again about how I think I made a mistake, about how I think we were great together, and how I hope we can try again. Aaron looks very tempted. At last, he agrees to think about it and before he can stop me I give him a thank you kiss. It's not very passionate and it's quite quick- barely more than a peck- but it's all Isabelle seems to catch as I see her stop a little while off, the smile wiping off her face. I wiggle my fingers at her, pull my red ribbon held hair tighter and saunter off, sure Aaron's looking at my tight cheerleading skirt that doesn't leave much to the imagination.

_**Josh's POV:**_

Amelia and I auditioned for the school musical together and I'm thrilled to find that we respectively got male and female lead. I mean, Amelia's amazing so it was clear she would get it, but it would have been awkward if I didn't get in, which was what I was expecting to happen. I still like her, but I just want her to be happy and I'm guessing she and Harry are if their relationship has survived this long. The musical this year is an original one that was written by a student a few years ago. The script is great and it features mash-ups, which helpfully fits in with this week's Glee Club lesson. Amelia loves one of the mash-ups which is of I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift and Love the Way You Lie Part II by Rihanna, so I suggested she sing it in Glee.

_**Once upon a time,**_

_**On the first page of our story,**_

_**A few mistakes ago**_

_**The future seemed so bright.**_

_**You found me,**_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil.**_

_**(New Directions girls: You found me)**_

_**Don't know why I'm still surprised.**_

_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you- oh! Oh!**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**No apologies, you'll never see me cry**_

_**Now that there's gravel in our voices.**_

_**Pretend you don't know**_

_**Glass is shattered from the fight**_

_**And you're the reason why.**_

_**In this tug of war you'll always win**_

_**(New Directions girls: I'm drowning)**_

_**Even when I'm right.**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you- oh! Oh!**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Stand there and hear me cry!**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**I knew you loved the way you lied**_

There's a huge amount of applause as Amelia sings her solo for the musical, and I smile, glad we're friends again.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"It hurt," I whisper to Alex as she hugs me. "Most that she looked like she was doing it just to hurt me, not because she actually cared about him."

"I will rip her to pieces for you?" Alex offers and I shake my head.

"I'll do it." But before I do that, I'm going to make a mash-up of one of my favourite singers from the 2000's and 2010's that will tell Aaron how I feel about this.

_**Do you think of her?  
When you're with me?  
Repeat the memories you made together  
Whose face do you see?**_

_**Perfect heart  
She's flawless  
She's the other woman  
Shining in her splendor  
You were lost**_

_**Only love, only love can hurt like this,  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this**_

_**Your kisses burn into my skin,  
But you don't see that I'm the one by your side  
'Cause she's gone  
In her shadow is it me you see?  
'Cause all that's left is you and I  
And I'm picking up the pieces she left behind**_

_**Are we liars in denial?**_

_**Burning hot through my veins**_

_**Love is torture makes me more sure**_

_**I deserve it**_

_**'Cause she's gone  
And I'm picking up the pieces**_

_**(New Directions: Only love can hurt like this)  
I watch you cry  
But you don't see that I'm the one by your side**_

_**(New Directions: Only love can hurt like this)  
'Cause she's gone  
In her shadow is it me you see?**_

_**(New Directions: Must have been a deadly kiss)  
'Cause all that's left is you and I  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
She left behind**_

My eyes are on Aaron's the whole time, despite his best attempts to look away.

"Izzy," He says at the end of my performance. "Can I talk to you outside?" I walk around to the corridor with him. "What was that?" Aaron asks.

"Don't play dumb Hudson," I say, feeling angry at him all of a sudden. "I saw you and Little Miss Blazers And Cheer cosying up under the bleachers."

Aaron covers his face with a groan. "Look," He defends himself. "She came onto me, not the other way round! I would never cheat on you Iz."

"Oh I believe that," I say. "And I'll be paying her a visit after school, but I also noticed that the kiss went on for a very long time, and you didn't try to stop it once."

"It was just a reflex reaction!" Aaron argues. I turn to leave but he grabs my hand. "Izzy!" I slap it away. "Just tell me one thing!" Aaron begs and I stop walking to hear what he has to say. "Are we over?"

I don't turn around to face him as I say "I don't know".

**_Songs featured (mashed up by me):_**

_**I Gotta Feeling/Die Young (Cheerios)- The Black Eyed Peas/Ke$ha**_

_**I Knew You Were Trouble/Love The Way You Lie Part II (Amelia)- Taylor Swift/Rihanna**_

_**Picking Up The Pieces/Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Izzy)- Paloma Faith/ Paloma Faith**_


	34. Chapter 33- Adult

_**Chapter 33- Adult**_

_**AN: Sorry for no update last week- I was really busy and I still have a lot of tests so no promises for next week!**_

**_It's midnight here, so sorry if this is really bad but I've been writing it on and off all day between homework and TV and Youtube and helping my mum and stuff._**

**_Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

_**Rachel's POV:**_

Eighteen years since I lay in that hospital bed with Finn and Kurt on either side of me and gave birth to the triplets. Eighteen years of love and hurt and fun and happiness and tiredness and empathy and pride. I can't believe my babies are all grown up now. They can vote, they can get credit cards, they can move out! It seems like just yesterday that Finn and I were cleaning their diapers, burping them, and teaching them how to walk and talk.

"_**It's dada, kids," I tell the triplets when I see Finn get home.**_

"_**Baba!" Alex yells and we all giggle and grin hysterically.**_

"_**Oh my god!" Finn squeals, sounding very girly. I love him.**_

I smile to myself as I fold the laundry. I want this to be my kids' best birthday ever- and I won't rest until it is.

_**Finn's POV:**_

I remember the triplets' first birthday as if it were yesterday…

_**On the triplets' first birthday, we celebrate at home with our parents and a few of our friends; Kurt and Blaine, Puck and Quinn, and Tina and Mike. All the adults and my four year old sister Maeve eat chocolate cake while the triplets eat baby food and mushed up plain sponge cake. We play old-fashioned group party games with the triplets on either one of their aunts and uncles' teams or on mine and Rachel's. After all that excitement we try to get them to take a nap, but they're as stubborn as their mother and won't sleep, so we take them back downstairs. That's when Aaron, who so far hasn't been first to do anything, manages to walk unsupported! Only for a few steps, but still!**_

_**We hug our babies who aren't babies anymore and I smirk at Rachel.**_

"_**One for the boys."**_

"_**Two for the girls!" She giggles as she picks up Alex and Amelia while I take Aaron.**_

I can't believe that was seventeen years ago today.

Anyway, today's party is only at the hall, nowhere else. We've got a light up disco floor, some surprise guests and three cakes. Chloe's in a dark red dress that's longer at the back and shorter at the front, with silver high heels, Amelia's one strap dress is glittery sky blue (Maeve (who designed it) sent it from Vogue as a birthday present) with red heels, Aaron has on an Aztec pattern green shirt with jeans and designer trainers Maeve sent as a present from Vogue that she designed, and Alex has on a black and gold jumpsuit (that Maeve also sent and designed) with her coverse. Rachel and I are wearing embarrassing (for the kids anyway, I think I'm rather rocking this look) shirts that have pictures of the triplets as preteens!

"Dad," Alex says from the back seat. "I know you said that we're going to a family dinner, but you do know, that we do know, that you're driving us to our 'surprise' party." Aaron pokes her and whispers "shush", laughing. Amelia and Chloe are in Rachel's car, just behind us.

We pull up to the hall and get out, Rachel, Amelia and Chloe joining us.

"Just try and act, and pull a surprised face?" I hear Chloe whisper to Amelia. Oh well, at least two out of three of my children are trying to be nice and act surprised! Little do they know, they will be surprised!

_**Chloe's POV:**_

"Just try and act, pull a surprised face?" I suggest to Amelia, turning my head to cover my practically grinning mouth and the fact that I know something she doesn't!

"Are you hiding something?" Amelia asks suspiciously and I wiggle my fingers at her before I skip forwards and link an arm through Alex's, kissing her cheek.

"Are you excited for your present?" I ask, I was saving it for when we got here. Hopefully, she'll be pleased, but it could really go either way.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Alex says. "I told you that."

"You're my girlfriend," I take her hand. "Of course I had to get you something."

We reach the door and Finn opens the door, revealing all our friends and the Hudson family; their five grandparents- Burt, Carole, LeRoy, Hiram and Shelby- Uncles Kurt and Blaine (and their daughter), and their Aunt Maeve. Aaron and Alex immediately run over to their family and hug them, and so does Amelia, then she sees Harry. She lets go of her aunt and runs over to her boyfriend, smacking him.

"Hey!" Harry says. "What-" Then Amelia leans up on her tiptoes, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Okay Mom and Dad," Aaron says. "That was a good surprise!"

"Pass," Alex laughs and then I grab her arm and pull her over to the dancefloor after winking at Amelia and we get straight into the dancing.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

"Oh God," I breath out, my hands still on Harry's face. "Why did you do that to me? I almost had a heart attack." He smiles his charming smile that looks even better in real life than over a computer screen.

"Happy birthday baby!"

I tilt my head to the right and giggle. "I'm glad you're here. I thought it might feel different when I saw you again, I mean it has over the laptop anyway…" I trail off as Harry takes my hand in his and holds it up to his heart.

"Do you feel that?" He asks, looking at his heart and our hands on it for a moment. "Steady as always." He looks up into my eyes as he says "always". "Amy it's always going to be like this, my feelings for you haven't changed and they never will. You're the one. You always have been. I love you."

I always knew that too, even when I didn't think I did.

"_**Can I help you with something milady?" Josh half smiles charmingly and I smile (what I hope is an alluring smile) back at him.**_

"_**Nope. But there's something I can help you with." And with that I lean in and gently brush my lips against his. Josh lets out a quiet moan and I take this as my cue to deepen the kiss. Finally I pull away.**_

"_**So that's a-" Josh begins but I interrupt him, hopping onto his lap.**_

"_**Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Josh smiles so wide that it looks almost painful before kissing me again. For a moment I briefly peer over his shoulder. Most of the Glee Club is giving us privacy, actually some of them are having their own steamy make-out sessions, but Harry's eyes lock onto mine and when he finally turns away, I have to struggle to remind myself that my hands are running through blond hair, not brown.**_

I see Josh over Harry's shoulder now, chatting to some of the guys. I wave at him and Harry turns around to see who it is. When he sees Josh his body tightens a little but I grab his hand and whisper, "You don't have any competition, you never did," just like he did when I was worrying about Candy, before pulling him onto the dancefloor.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

This party is surprisingly like our Sweet Sixteen. It's in the same hall, true, but it's more than that. My sisters are again dancing with their partners (although this time 'Lia's with Harry not Josh), and once again, I'm single and sitting with my friends. Eddie jokingly suggested if I wanted to dance with him and I actually took him up on it and my friends and I danced together for a couple of songs before we sat down at our table again to talk. Except, a few minutes after we sit down, Izzy comes over and taps on my shoulder.

"Hey Izzy," I say awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

_**Macey dances with me for a whole song and then she goes to get food. I'm about to follow her when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Izzy.**_

"_**Uh, hi Izzy," I say. "Can I help you?"**_

"_**Don't you want to ask me to dance?"**_

"_**Um?" I feel my face go red.**_

"_**I'm just teasing you dude," Izzy says. "RELAX."**_

_**I eventually do end up asking her to dance, although by the time I have, Luca Cruz Comrie's (the son of a singer when my parents were in high school- Hilary Duff) new song is ending. I bite my lip and turn to get food but Izzy pulls me back, saying that Harry and Libby are about to sing. She gestures to the stage and I see that they are indeed standing on the stage with microphones.**_

"_**Take my hand, take a breath,**_

_**Pull me close and take one step," I do as Libby sings, taking Izzy's hand, taking an over dramatic breath that causes her to giggle, then pull her against my chest and we take a step together.**_

_**We just sway together as Harry and Libby sing "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding,**_

_**Someone like you**_

_**Cause one in a million's the chances of feeling**_

_**The way we do."**_

"_**And with every step together," Somehow I manage to step on Izzy's foot even though we're hardly moving.**_

"_**Ow!"**_

"_**Oh crap! I'm so sorry," I pick Alex's best friend up and carry her over to a table. Only I would be so pathetic. That's the second time I've ever danced with a girl (not including family and Chloe- who's basically family) and I screw it up by the chorus.**_

Izzy stays stood up. "I just wanted to let you know, so there isn't any secrets, I'm seeing someone."

I feel my heart unclench. "That's good. I'm happy for you." Izzy nods and heads back to the dancefloor to dance with Alex while Chloe, Macey and Amelia dance together. I guess everything has come full circle. And somehow no-one got damaged beyond repair.

_**Harry's POV:**_

After a few dances with me, Amelia goes to dance with her friends, meanwhile, I head over to Josh.

"Hello," He says awkwardly when he spots me.

"So you're back," I say, not bothering with niceties.

"Yeah," He replies, although it wasn't a question. After a long pause, he adds, "Look, if what you came over to ask was if I've been flirting with your girl or whatever, no I haven't. I wouldn't do that to Amelia. I can see how happy you make her." The two of them are so similar. Amelia didn't cheat on him with me although she loved me, and he isn't getting together with her despite some probably still existent feelings. Then there's me. I cheated on the girl I love with Macey, then I would have been the person she cheated on with her boyfriend if she had let me.

"You're a good man Josh," I tell him. "Sorry I doubted you." Now I need to make it up to Amelia, both for this and that she felt like we were drifting apart.

I step up onto the stage, and as soon as I start singing she turns to me and then smiles. Halfway through the song she comes up onto the stage and sings with me

_**Me: Chasing her tonight, doubts are running 'round her head  
He's waiting, hides behind his cigarette  
Heart is beating loud and she doesn't want it to stop  
Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin  
He's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that they really want**_

**_We're only getting older baby_**  
**_And I've been thinking about you lately_**  
**_Does it ever drive you crazy_**  
**_Just how fast the night changes_**  
**_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_**  
**_Disappearing when you wake up_**  
**_But there's nothing to be afraid of_**  
**_Even when the night changes_**  
**_It will never change me and you_**

**_Going out tonight, changes into something red_**  
**_Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_**  
**_Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost_**

_**Amelia &amp; I: We're only getting older baby  
And I've been thinking about you lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes**_

_**It will never change, baby**_  
_**It will never change, baby**_  
_**It will never change me and you**_

"I will love you until the end of time," She whispers to me, tears running down her face. I've never felt happier in my entire life.

_**Alex's POV:**_

Chloe and I decide to do the karaoke thing, although it is lame!

_**Me: When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**_

**_Chloe &amp; I: And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_**  
**_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_**  
**_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**  
**_Maybe just the touch of a hand_**  
**_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_**  
**_And I just wanna tell you I am_**

**_Chloe: When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_**  
**_And the crowds don't remember my name_**  
**_When my hands don't play the strings the same way (Me: mmm...)_**  
**_I know you will still love me the same_**

**_Me (with Chloe): 'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_**  
**_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_**  
**_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**  
**_Maybe it's all part of a plan_**  
**_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_**  
**_Hoping that you'll understand_**

**_Chloe &amp; I: That, baby, now_**  
**_Take me into your loving arms_**  
**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**  
**_Place your head on my beating heart_**  
**_Thinking out loud_**  
**_Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_**

The people on the dancefloor are all slow dancing but my girlfriend and I just hold hands and stare into each other's' eyes the entire song. "So are you going to give me this present? If you insist?" I ask Chloe curiously. After all, we have had cake, danced until we dropped and made conversation with a tonne of the guests.

Chloe nods and then pulls me out of the door, we're outside in the gardens of the hall now. It's getting late and the moonlight shines on the pond, I can see it's reflection in it and when we go to the edge of it, our reflections are looking up at us, well, mine is. Chloe's is walking back over. She's holding a lily and she shows me with a smile before she places it in my hair.

"This is perfect," I say slowly as I lie down on the grass beside the pond and Chloe lies across my stomach for a moment as she adds, "I'm glad you think so." Then she sits up and gestures for me to sit on the bench beside the pond, which I do.

"So um, this night could either get even more perfect, or I could ruin it completely, depending on what you think of what I'm about to say." I nod, a little confused. "I just know that I love you, and I always will. We may only be eighteen, but we've been together on and off for two years, and while we pointlessly wasted some of that time apart, I know I want to be with you forever."

"_**Chloe?" I sigh. "What is it now?" Amelia's best friend just shakes her head dramatically from side to side, her strawberry blonde pigtails smacking into her face in the process.**_

_**For a second I feel a funny fluttering in my chest. Then it goes as quickly as it came.**_

"_**Chloe," I say more kindly. "You can tell me anything."**_

"_**Really?" She squeaks.**_

"_**Yes…?" I reply hesitantly. Suddenly Chloe is gently kissing me. I feel like I should be pulling her off and stopping her but it just feels so heavenly. I turn my gaze to the door as Chloe takes a breath and her hands softly caress my face. Before I can suggest that we move to a more private location she's kissing me again, harder this time. She pulls back as if to ask for my approval and with my little nod her lips press against my lips and begin to suck at it. I let out a little moan of pleasure. I kissed my ex-boyfriend, but it never felt like this!**_

"Forever." I cover my mouth with a hand as she gets down on one knee. "So, Alex Jemma Hudson, will you marry me? Like, after college." I nod and tearfully take the ring.


	35. Chapter 34- Decade Dance

_**Chapter 34- Decade Dance**_

_**AN: As usual the competition outfit links are on my profile. It was my birthday last Friday so review as a late birthday present?**_

_**Amelia's POV:**_

It just so happens that the theme for Regionals- Decade- is also the theme for the school dance! How odd! For Regionals we were allowed to pick any decade in the last one hundred years and make a set-list from it. We've done the 1960's to death, so we voted and decided to do the 1990's. Apparently the Warblers are doing the 2010's, and the other team we're up against is doing the 1970's. Anyway, our set-list is How do I Live by LeAnn Rimes, Spice up Your Life by the Spice Girls and Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin. Our outfits are different than usual. As co-captain, I helped pick them out and they are quite Britney Spear/Spice Girls reminiscent- pink crop tops, with black leggings that have pink and green flower patterns, pink and black high-tops and then the popular 90's scrunchie style for our hair, with red lipstick, rainbow eyeshadow, and ridiculously large eyelashes!

Meanwhile, my Decade Dance outfit is a gold flapper style dress with my hair pulled into a bob and a feather headband- (we were told to pick an option out pf 1920's, 1940's and 1960's). That's what I'm wearing now as I adjust my make-up in front of the full body length mirror.

"Hurry up girls!" Dad calls up the stairs so I grab Chloe (who's in blue and white 1940's fashion) and pull her down the stairs. Alex is waiting for Chloe. My sister cut her hair short pixie style and its blue- which doesn't really fit in with 1940's fashion, but she doesn't particularly seem to care. She has on a soldier type outfit- a la the World War, while my brother is dressed in 1920's fashion like me, so he has on a striped red and gold suit with a bowler hat. I giggle when I see him and then take his arm mockingly as we walk to Dad's car- he's driving Aaron and I while Mom takes Alex and Chloe.

When we get to the school, I'm proud to see that it looks amazing (I'm president of the school council and on the dance committee), with the photographer having an old camera that produces black and white photos, and he has to duck under one of those curtain things, Alex knows more about this photography stuff than me. The room is a mash of times but it looks cool and it's as if we're wandering through time. I wander around and compliment everyone on their hard work before an energetic song comes on at exactly the time I knew it would and me and the other cheerleaders dash into the middle of the hall, everyone else spreading out as they see us flipping and high kicking to centre stage. The sixties song is pre-recorded by the Glee Club, sounds more modernised and is faster, making it easier to dance to.

_**Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart**_

_**Stop in the name of love**_

_**(Think it over)  
Before you break my heart**_

_**(Think it over)  
Stop in the name of love**_

_**(Think it over)  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over  
Think it over**_

_**I've known of your, your secluded nights**_  
_**I've even seen her, maybe one or twice**_  
_**But is her sweet expression**_  
_**Worth more than my love and affection?**_

_**This time before you leave my arms**_  
_**And rush off to her charms**_  
_**(Think it over)**_  
_**Haven't I been good to you?**_  
_**(Think it over)**_  
_**Haven't I been sweet to you?**_

_**Stop in the name of love**_

_**(Think it over)**_

_**Before you break my heart**_

_**(Think it over)**_

_**Stop in the name of love**_

_**(Think it over)**_

_**Before you break my heart**_

_**Think it over**_

_**Think it over**_

The song ends and the Cheerios and I disperse to roars of approval. There's a 1920's song next and me and my friends bop up and down doing old dance moves as we giggle. A few songs later, there's a slow one, I vaguely recognise it and I think it's from the 1940's but I can't remember what it's called. Alex and Chloe go off to slow dance together, and a guy comes over and asks Macey to dance. She looks over to me and question in her eyes and I just nod and force a smile. I'm being incredibly selfish and I know he just came down a few weeks ago, but I wish Harry was here.

Turning around when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I come face to face with Josh, who's wearing high waisted black trousers and a red shirt, he looks ridiculous and I can't stop a little giggle. Josh acts upset but he's grinning as he says "I thought I looked rather dapper." He holds out an arm. "Care to dance?" Oh. "As friends." Josh clarifies as I open my mouth to protest.

"I'd love to," I take the offered arm only a little hesitantly.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

Alex sways over to me as I step away from chatting to a girl in my home room and hugs me suddenly.

"Okay," I giggle as she does too.

"You know what I wanna do right now?" Alex says. "March up onto that stage and tell everyone we're engaged." I might have taken her seriously if she wasn't slurring her words and tripping over with another long giggle.

"You spiked the punch bowl again, didn't you?" I take her arm and drag her outside to Rachel's car, she gave me the keys earlier when I said Alex and I wanted to go back a bit earlier. Alex just clings onto my arm and then kisses me- missing my lips entirely. "You idiot," I say lovingly, before pushing her into the back car seats to lie down across. "I think I had better drive."

_**Alex's POV:**_

I have a wicked hangover the day after the dance. I didn't think the alcohol was that that strong but Izzy says I had a lot of it. I get dressed in the ridiculously colourful Regionals outfits- although I do like the leggings and high-tops aspect of it- leaving my hair down and my face plain as we do it when we get to the competition. When we do get there, I use the very nineties scrunchies to tie portions of Chloe's hair up to the sides and seeing as my hair's now pixie-cut, I just put a colourful headband on. Then Izzy and I do each other's make-up and she seems to purposefully make my eyes look as rainbow coloured as possible, so I happily return the favour. I can barely see through my now huge eyelashes but I bat them sarcastically at Chloe when she gives me an air kiss good-luck- so we don't ruin each other's make-up.

'Lia's up first with J-Traitor wandering around the stage as she sings and harmonising at parts. 'Lia looks suspiciously clone-ish of a brunette version of teen Britney Spears from a distance, as she sings.

_**Amelia: How do I,  
Amelia &amp; Josh: Get through one night without you?  
Amelia: If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?**_

_**Without you,  
Amelia &amp; Josh: There'd be no sun in my sky,  
Amelia: There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.**_

_**Amelia &amp; Josh: And I….**_

_**I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything, need you with me,**_

_**And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_**If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,**_

_**How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
Amelia: How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_**How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?**_

Amelia and Josh freeze for the long applause and as it just starts to fade our music gets louder and start to pound as we all race onto the stage.

_**New Directions: La la la la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**When you're feelin', **_

_**Sad and low**_

_**We will take you, **_

_**Where you gotta go **_

_**Smilin' and dancin', **_

_**Everything is free **_

_**All you need is positivity**_

For the verse we're in two lines and now we put up our hand and shout our parts for the next part.

_**Half of ND's: Colours of the world **_

_**Other half: Spice up your life **_

_**Half of ND's: Every boy and every girl **_

_**Other half: Spice up your life **_

_**Half of ND's: People of the world **_

_**Other half: Spice up your life **_

_**New Directions: Aaahh! **_

Our lines helpfully go boy, girl, boy girl, so on. We do a routine (I'm paired up with Dave) during which for the first line us girls stomp to the left, then the boys spin around before they shimmy. Then we girls take a step forwards and after that we all go rou-rou-ound! That leaves us back in our lines. We put our hands on the boys' chests and then they dip us before we repeat.

_**Girls: Slam it to the left **_

_**Boys: If you're having a good time **_

_**Shake it to the right **_

_**If you know that you feel fine **_

_**Girls: Chicas to the front **_

_**Amelia, Macey, Chloe, Izzy, Cho, Lottie and I: Uh Uh go round **_

_**Boys: Slam it to the left **_

_**Girls: If you're having a good time **_

_**Shake it to the right **_

_**Boys: If you know that you feel fine **_

_**Chicas to the front, uh, uh**_

_**New Directions: Hi Ci Ya **_

_**Hold tight! **_

_**Amelia: Flamenco, Lambada **_

_**Me: But hip hop is harder **_

_**Chloe: We moonwalk the foxtrot **_

_**Girls: Then polka the salsa **_

_**New Directions: Shake it shake it shake it, haka! **_

_**Shake it shake it shake it, haka! **_

_**Arriba! **_

_**Half of ND's: Colours of the world **_

_**Other half: Spice up your life **_

_**Half of ND's: Every boy and every girl **_

_**Other half: Spice up your life **_

_**Half of ND's: People of the world **_

_**Other half: Spice up your life**_

_**New Directions: Hi Ci Ya**_

_**Hold tight!**_

The boys dip us one last time after we all high kick karate style and then pull us back up as the applause continues and all of us girls cross our arms and stalk away from them, staying on the stage. Josh and Ethan do some kick dance move thing against the floor and then jump forwards nearer the front of the stage as the other boys click.

_**Josh: She's into superstitions**_

_**Black cats and voodoo dolls**_

_**I feel a premonition**_

_**That girl's gonna make me fall**_

_**Josh &amp; Ethan: She's into new sensation**_

_**Ethan: New kicks in the candlelight**_

_**She's got a new addiction**_

_**For every day and night**_

As soon as Ethan finishes the verse we leap over and dance with our dance partners.

_**New Directions: Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Livin' la vida loca**_

_**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And her skin's the color of mocha**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Livin' la vida loca**_

_**She's livin la vida loca**_

_**Upside inside out**_

_**She's livin' la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Livin' la vida loca**_

_**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And her skin's the colour of mocha**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Livin' la vida loca**_

_**She's livin la vida loca**_

_**She'll make you take your**_

_**Clothes off and go dancing in the rain**_

_**She'll make you live her crazy life**_

_**Until you go insane**_

_**Josh &amp; Amelia: No, you'll never be the same**_

"Woo!" I want to mockingly bow at the audience as they whistle and cheer but I hold back. My headache's come back a little, but at least I didn't collapse on stage, and at least my parents haven't found out about the drinks!

_**Aaron's POV:**_

We won Regionals- and Alex seemed to think it necessary to stick out her tongue at the Warblers, to be honest I kind of wanted to join in- so we're having a party for the New Directions at our house and it's great fun. We continue for a couple of hours but unfortunately everyone eventually has to go home. I'm on my laptop looking up Yale- the college I'm headed to next year- when Alex yells up the stairs at me to come down.

Rolling my eyes, I shut the lid of the laptop and then I head downstairs. Alex and Chloe are standing up together, and my parents and Amelia are sat on the sofa. I sit down beside my dad as Chloe nods towards the sofa.

"There's something we need to tell you," Chloe says. She takes Alex's hand in hers. "Because you're our family, and we want you to know before anyone else, the thing that has made us both very happy."

Alex reaches into her pocket and pulls something circular out of it. "Chloe proposed and I said yes." My sister reveals. "We want to get married after college though."

Mom and Dad exchange a glance but they know that Alex and Chloe are in love and anyway they can't exactly talk, they got married in college themselves! "Are you two sure that you're both ready for the responsibility that comes with marriage? It isn't just a load of fun-" Alex and Chloe nod decidedly.

"Okay then," Dad says. "You have our blessing." Chloe grins but Alex turns to look at 'Lia and I.

"Of course we support you sis," Amelia says, as if she used the triplet telepathy everyone jokes about. "Right Aaron?" I nod and embrace my sister in a hug, the whole family joining our hug quickly.


	36. Chapter 35- The Last Time

_**Chapter 35- The Last Time**_

**_AN: OMG it's been more than a year since I started writing this story! And we're almsot at the end! There's only two chapters (including the epilogue) left._**

_**Alex's POV:**_

It's kind of unsettling to think as each day goes past; this is the last time I'll be here to see Dad open a competition envelope, the last time I'll be getting a stupid costume fitting for competition, the last of each lesson. I never realised how much I'm going to miss this crappy school. My last report card here came in the mail this morning. Obviously I don't average straight A's like Amelia and I'm not as good as Aaron either because I don't try as hard as either of them, but I was surprised by the grades and the kind comments from my teachers. They all said that if I put my mind to it they're sure that I can excel in college and have a wonderful life. Maybe I don't want to go to college! Mom forced me to apply to community college because "you never know and having some basic qualifications can help you get a head start to life" but I just want to do what I love, which is photography. I could start my own business, or get my photos put in a gallery… yes, that's what I want to do!

I shout to my fiancée- woah, that felt good to say- but she yells back that she's watching a movie with Amelia and Macey.

So instead I pull Aaron out of his room. "Do you know any colleges that do photography courses?"

He gives me an odd look. "I think you may have just missed the deadlines by a few months," He says sarcastically.

"But I could do it next year?"

"Woah Ally, slow down," Aaron says. "You WANT to go to college now?" I hug him quickly, having suddenly made my decision, and run down the hall, leaving my confused brother in my room.

_**Finn's POV:**_

I massage Rachel's back and lean around to kiss her when Alex bursts through the door.

"EW!" She cries out. "No-one over thirty should be doing that sort of stuff!"

"Way to make me and my thirty-seven year old body feel old," Rachel sticks her tongue out at Alex and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Well anyway," Alex continues. "I lost my line of thought after that horrific display, but what I wanted to tell you was that I know what I want to do after high school. I want to wait a year because I've missed all the deadlines but then I want to take a photography college course."

I laugh, not at Alex's idea but at the fact that "No-one in this family chooses a safe job do they?" Alex shakes her head, and Rachel and I smile. "Okay then," I say after Rachel nods. "Of course we'll support you." Alex grins at kisses me and then Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel calls after her as our first born practically skips out of the room, saying, "Decide where you want to go now!"

"Will do!" Shouts Alex happily.

I glance at Rachel. "She'll get a scholarship," I say confidently, she's talented.

"Amelia and Aaron have part scholarships as well, but it's still a ridiculously high amount," She sighs and lies down on the bed.

I lie down beside her and take her hand, kissing it.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

The theme for my LAST SHOW CHOIR COMPETITION is love of music! I wasn't actually sure what that meant we should do at first, but Josh and I quickly helped Dad come up with some ideas. We decided to have our first song be Thank You For the Music by Abba, which literally talks about loving music, but then we decided to sing Fame from, well, the Broadway show Fame, and Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J because those two songs are about following your dreams, and for a lot of us, that's music. As well as that, since we won Nationals again last year, everyone stopped treating us like crap, which is wrong, just because we won a competition they shouldn't suddenly start being nice again, so Who's Laughing Now felt perfect.

I helped Mom and our costume committee with the outfits as well. I wanted them to be confident, something celebrities would wear. So we came up with this great gold-silver-magenta sequinned number, and I found the perfect nude sparkly dance heels to go with it. Then we decided on confident red lipstick with a green eyeshadow and strong black eyeliner, a bit of bronzer to make our faces sparkle on the stage, and finally, our hair in curls. The boys are going to wear black tuxedos with gold bowties and matching gold jackets!

But before I can even start thinking about Nationals in Chicago, I should really be focussed on the school musical. I have ten costume changes which I've timed and can do to perfection, I know all my lines, backwards, I know my character inside out, and yet I'm worried. I always used to be incredibly shy and reserved, but I wanted to get to Broadway, that was what was keeping me going, that one day I would be confident and talented enough to go out there and perform on that big, beautiful stage. Amazingly seeing as Alex Hudson is my sister, I did get more confident and I've been more of a leader these past few years, but this is my stepping stone. My parents and the school somehow got this person called Mr St James who works at NYADA (the college I'm headed to) to come see me perform. What if I mess up and he hates me? What if he revokes my scholarship? I need that scholarship to get in! What if they don't let me at all? This is what I need to get my dream, I mean, I have scholarships for cheerleading for three colleges as my back up options but none of them are in New York, and New York is where I need to be. I really need to talk to Harry.

"Hi baby," He says when I dial his number. "Is everything okay? Excited for the musical?" I try to hold back my unnecessary tears as I tell him about my worries. "Oh 'Lia," He says. "You need to relax, they would be stupid to pull back your scholarship now and lose your epic talent. One day, you'll be headlining the best Broadway show there ever was, and they'll be the ones saying, she went to our school! It won't be you saying you went there."

"Thank you Harry," I say. "But-"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Harry says chidingly, I can practically see him in front of me wagging his finger. "No buts. This St James guy isn't coming because he wants to catch you out, he's coming because he loved your audition and he wants to see more of the multi-talented Amelia Rae Hudson. Okay?"

I smile. "Okay."

_**Rachel's POV:**_

I wasn't sure if it was such a great idea to invite Jesse to the school musical to see Amy perform, given our history, and when Finn first told me that he had i-mailed Jesse on the equivalent of what used to be Facebook, Twitter and Youtube, which is now all rolled into one, I'll admit, I wasn't thrilled.

"Jesse?" I fume. "JESSE ST JAMES?" Finn steps forward to do something, I'll never find out what. I jump away. "You invited my ex-boyfriend who cracked eggs all over me which is a horrible thing to do to anyway but especially a vegan person who cant stop imagining dead baby chickens covering her? I had nightmares about that for YEARS!"

"Rach," Finn says.

"No!" I shout. "I am not going to smile at him, and talk to him, I don't want to see him ever again!" Finn just raises his eyebrows.

"We're all adults now, Rach." He tells me like a child. "I'll do the talking!"

"He was your competition Finn!" I yell. "The guy you sung the appropriately titled "Jesse's Girl" about!"

Finn wraps his arms around me before I can stop him. "Well do I have any competition from Jesse St Jackass now?" He turns his head slightly and kisses me gently on the cheek. He's about to do it again but then as he leans around I swiftly turn my head and his lips land on mine. I push him down onto the bed and we continue to kiss passionately and lovingly until we hear a horrified voice.

"EW!" Alex screams. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Finn and I glance at each other, then we both burst out laughing.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

Amelia's musical goes really well and Alex only nudges me and complains a few times. Apparently the St James guy really liked it. Now all we have left is Nationals. Last year's in Miami was really fun and this year it's in Chicago. Just like we did last year, we take the plane and get there a few days early so that we have time to do stuff.

We went on a few trips all together- to museums, theme parks, and even a concert- but for a large amount of time Mom, Dad, Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck (our chaperones) let us run wild.

It's really weird knowing that this is our last show choir competition for the seniors, after I've done every single one since freshman year. So, just like last year when the seniors (Harry, Nate, Sophia and Jenna) were having their last Nationals, we spent a lot of time at the beach, talking together, joking around, with the odd serious philosophical moment from moi.

Before we know it, the day of Nationals comes around. I get changed into my black and gold suit and mess around with my hair a bit, then I go out into the audience. We're last, we find out, which means we have to wait all day, great, we'll be all sweaty by then! Every club is good. There's a lot of broadway songs and routines with bowler hats and canes. Amelia keeps leaning over and whisper yelling what musical it's from. Our setlist is good, no-one else has thought to do songs about following your dreams of loving music no matter what anyone else says.

At last it's our turn. The girls have touch-ups, and Mom pushes my hair back a little, smiles at me, and then she and Dad gather us all.

"Can I just say," Dad starts his pre-show pep talk. "That I have had a fantastic year and I hope you all have to. Whether we win or lose today, no-one can take that year away from us." He grins around at us. "Underclassmen, I hope you'll be back next year for another amazing year. Seniors, I-" Dad gets a bit choked up and then smiles at us. "I've loved spending these years with you. Just go out and enjoy your last competition!"

We put our hands in the middle. "AMAZING!" We all shout.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

Last competition. Let's do this!

All of us girls get into position on the stage, some standing up, some sitting down, in a group as if we're chatting. The boys do the same on the other side of the stage. Then the curtain comes up.

_**Alex: I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore**_

_**Izzy: If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before**_

_**Macey: But I have a talent, a wonderful thing**_

_**Amelia: 'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing**_

_**Me: I'm so grateful and proud**_

_**Other girls: All I want is to sing it out loud**_

_**New Directions: So I say**_

_**Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing**_

_**Thanks for all the joy they're bringing**_

_**Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty**_

_**What would life be?**_

_**Without a song or a dance what are we?**_

_**So I say thank you for the music**_

_**For giving it to me**_

_**Aaron: Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk**_

_**Ethan: She says I began to sing long before I could talk**_

_**Dave: And I've often wondered, how did it all start?**_

_**Josh: Who found out that nothing can capture a heart**_

_**Like a melody can?**_

_**Other boys: Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan**_

_**New Directions: So I say**_

_**Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing**_

_**Thanks for all the joy they're bringing**_

_**Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty**_

_**What would life be?**_

_**Without a song or a dance what are we?**_

_**So I say thank you for the music**_

_**For giving it to me**_

The whole of Thank You For The Music was pretty much us sitting down or standing at the front of the stage. It's the type of song we would usually finish with, but we felt like doing something different this time.

As Amelia starts to sing, we all dance, leaping and jumping and doing splits in the air, singing _**"Remember, remember, remember"**_ quietly.

_**Amelia: Baby, look at me**_

_**And tell me what you see**_

_**You ain't seen the best of me yet.**_

_**Give me time,**_

_**I'll make you forget the rest**_

_**I got more in me,**_

_**And you can set it free**_

_**I can catch the moon in my hand**_

_**Don't you know who I am?**_

_**Remember my name**_

_**New Directions: Fame!**_

_**Amelia with New Directions: I'm gonna live forever**_

_**I'm gonna learn how to fly-high!**_

_**I feel it comin' together**_

_**People will see me and cry**_

_**Fame!**_

_**I'm gonna make it to heaven**_

_**Light up the sky like a flame**_

_**Fame!**_

_**I'm gonna live forever**_

_**Baby, remember my name**_

_**Remember, remember, remember, remember,**_

_**Remember, remember, remember, remember**_

Oh my god. Only one more song left. On the last few lines of _**'Fame'**_, We click and sit down. Then for the next songs, we're all sat down except for Josh and Amelia. They stand on either side of the stage and when we sing our parts we circle them and fake tease them.

_**Josh: Mummy they called me names**_

_**They wouldn't let me play**_

_**I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday**_

_**Amelia with New Directions: "Hey Joshua, you look like an alien**_

_**With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"**_

_**Amelia: Oh they pulled my hair**_

_**They took away my chair**_

_**I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care**_

_**Josh with New Directions: "Hey 'Melia, you're so funny**_

_**You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"**_

_**Amelia &amp; Josh: Oh, so you think you know me now**_

_**Have you forgotten how**_

_**You would make me feel**_

_**When you dragged my spirit down?**_

_**But thank you for the pain**_

_**It made me raise my game**_

_**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**New Directions: So make your jokes**_

_**Go for broke**_

_**Blow your smoke**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**So raise the bar**_

_**Hit me hard**_

_**Play your cards**_

_**Be a star**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**Amelia: Because I'm in L.A.**_

_**You think I've made my fame**_

_**FB makes us friends**_

_**When you only really know my name**_

_**Amelia with New Directions: "Oh Amy, we knew you could make it**_

_**I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"**_

_**Josh: So now because I'm signed**_

_**You think my pockets lined**_

_**Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line**_

_**Josh with New Directions: "Hey Joshua, I saw you on YouTube**_

_**I tagged old photos from when we was at school"**_

_**New Directions: So make your jokes**_

_**Go for broke**_

_**Blow your smoke**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

I grin as my friends and my girlfriend rap.

_**Aaron &amp; Dave: Hey!**_

_**They broke out of the box**_

_**Swallowed your pride**_

_**You got that ego cough (cough , cough)**_

_**Alex &amp; Izzy: Let the haters hate (cough,cough)**_

_**You're like way too late**_

_**Click click to see I got a message from you**_

_**Lottie &amp; Cho: "Hola, I'm proud of you"**_

_**Chloe &amp; Macey: "Oh my God babe, your voice is like wow!"**_

_**My reply: Who's laughing now?**_

_**Amelia &amp; Josh: Oh, so you think you know me now**_

_**Have you forgotten how**_

_**You would make me feel**_

_**When you drag my spirit down?**_

_**But thank you for the pain**_

_**It made me raise my game**_

_**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**_

_**Yeah**_

_**So make your jokes**_

_**Go for broke**_

_**Blow your smoke**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**So raise the bar**_

_**Hit me hard**_

_**Play your cards**_

_**Be a star**_

_**But who's laughing now**_

_**But who's**_ _**laughing now**_

As we come to the end of the final song, we all come to the front of the stage and hold hands. At the end of the song we all hold hands and then raise them in the song as the applause thunders. I don't shut my eyes and pretend I'm in front of a sold-out crowd like I used to. I don't worry about whether we won or lost. I just appreciate this moment and being with all my friends.


	37. Chapter 36- Graduation

_**Chapter 36- Graduation**_

**_AN: Almost there guys! Just this and the epilogue left!_**

_**Macey's POV:**_

There's a feeling of accomplishment as the Glee Club walk through the doors of the school together. We're two time National champs, and we're all together. I love these people like a second family, and when Amelia got us to try out for it when we were fourteen, I never imagined it would become such a huge part of my life.

Of course, we won our cheerleading Nationals, so Coach Puckerman decided to throw a huge end of year party/dance for all the achievements everyone has made this year, instead of a prom. I mean, it basically is a prom. We're all wearing fancy dresses and perfume, but it's for all years, and it's more informal.

The Glee Club is performing a few songs as well. I have a solo but it's nearer the end. Before that, it's our group performance. We're all in clothes that are more possible to dance in for this part. We don't start it on the stage, instead, we're scattered around the room as the music starts playing. As it starts, everyone goes quiet, and we jump forward when it's our turn.

_**Amelia: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
Chloe: You may say that I'm a freakshow (Amelia &amp; I: I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind**_

_**Josh: Push me up against the locker**_  
_**And hey, all I do is shake it off**_  
_**I'll get you back when I'm your boss**_  
_**Ethan: I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters**_  
_**'Cause hey, I could be a superstar**_  
_**I'll see you when you wash my car**_

_**Amelia &amp; Josh: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_  
_**It ain't so hard to take, that's right**_  
_**'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**_  
_**And I'll just look away, that's right**_

We all run into the middle as our classmates clap in time, and the jocks look down at the floor for a moment before they join in too.

_**New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
_**So everyone can hear**_  
_**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**_  
_**Baby, I don't care**_  
_**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_  
_**You wanna be**_  
_**You wanna be**_  
_**A loser like me**_  
_**A loser like me**_  
_**A loser like me**_

I beckon the cheerleaders over as we're singing the chorus and we all grab our pom-poms.

_**Hey, you, over there**_  
_**Keep the L up-up in the air**_  
_**Hey, you, over there**_  
_**Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**_  
_**You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones**_  
_**Like a rocket, just watch me go**_  
_**Yeah, l-o-s-e-r**_  
_**I can only be who I are**_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
_**So everyone can hear**_  
_**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**_  
_**Baby, I don't care**_  
_**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_  
_**You wanna be**_  
_**You wanna be**_  
_**A loser like me**_  
_**A loser like me**_

I grin at my friends as we finish, out of breath. The jocks come over to us and we're all holding our breath… then they fist bump us and smile too. Tonight really is a night of miracles.

_**Amelia's POV:**_

After the party/dance/prom last night, everyone's tired, but none of us would miss the last Glee Club meeting of the year!

Dad congratulates us on an amazing year and then we all cast our votes for who should be Glee Club captains next year. I vote for Ethan and Lottie and as it happens, they both are the top votes. I'm glad for Ethan because he rightfully got it this year, and for Lottie because I think the leadership will help her, and she's a great singer. I know the Glee Club is in good hands. It is weird to not be captain anymore though after being it for two years. That's a long time for a teenager. Two years ago, I was sixteen. At the beginning of Junior Year I had just gotten back together with Harry after we had broken up for a year when I saw him kissing Macey. We hadn't even got to Nationals, two years in a row, Nate and Cho were the only ones to try out, and we were treated to slushie facials, although mine had slowed since I was cheer captain, and we were all in a very depressed mood. But somehow, we managed to band together, work hard, and make it to the top. I recount this to the New Directions as Josh and I stand at the front of the room to make a speech.

Then we all hug before the bell rings and we have to head to class.

_**Alex's POV:**_

I take a puff on my cigarette and gaze out. I'm under the bleachers, leaning against a wall. I don't like cigarettes that much, so I throw it down and put my foot over it. My red robes blow in the wind, and I hear a voice from a little way away.

"I knew you would be here."

Izzy steps over and leans against the wall. She has on her robe and cap as well.

"Yeah," I say. "I just wanted some time alone to think."

"About?" She asks.

I just shrug. Then I open my bag and show her the sweets.

"They're from France. They're illegal in the U.S."

Izzy laughs. "Are those the ones you brought to school when we were eleven?" I nod. She takes one, puts it in her mouth, and almost spits it out! "Crap, that's sour!" She declares after she has swallowed it. We both laugh.

"Weird to think this is the last time we'll be hanging out here huh?" I say. I'm staying here in Lima and Izzy's going to Ohio State in September.

Izzy rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up you idiot. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. We met in Kindergarten, and going to new schools and being in separate classes hasn't separated us in those fourteen years we've known each other."

Izzy puts an arm around my shoulders and we march off to the auditorium together.

_**Harry's POV:**_

I shake Amelia's arms from behind. "BOO!"

"Oh my god!" She screams. "Harry what are you doing here?"

I kiss her softly on the cheek. "I wasn't exactly going to miss my girlfriend's high school graduation now was I?"

She smiles and then links her arms around the back of my neck to pull herself up to my lips. Then she links a hand through mine. "You don't have to keep doing this all the time y'know." Amelia whispers against my lips.

"I won't have to soon will I?" I point out. "Now I have to go get a great seat." I wink at her. "See you at the after party." I can hear her infectious laugh as I walk to the auditorium, and it makes me so happy that I'm going to get to hear that every day again.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I'm Izzy Adams, so I'm right at the beginning of the line, like literally, I'm first out of the whole graduating class! Alex gives me a quick thumbs up and then I push back the curtains and walk up to the stage. I smile for the camera flashes as I shake the principals hand. One from my dad, one from Mrs Hudson. Then I make my way to the back of the stage. Josh- Carter- is about five people after me. He grins charmingly for his parents' and then Mrs Hudsons' flashes. He comes and stands with me.

"Jack Davison."

"Having fun?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Oh a tonne of it," Josh says sarcastically. I look over to him. I wasn't aware that he had the capability to be sarcastic. He doesn't have a hippo face like Alex says. He's actually quite hot.

"Macey Gregory." Josh and I clap, still looking at each other.

"Aaron Hudson," I glance away from Josh to see Aaron winking at me. Huh? He jerks his head subtly at Josh and then shakes the principals' hand and smiles.

"Alex Hudson."

"Woo!" I cheer for my best friend. She comes over and stands next to Aaron who's beside me.

"Go for it," Aaron whispers to me about Josh, who's looking at the back of the hall.

"Amelia Hudson."

"Josh," I say suddenly, a little louder than I intended. "Um, Josh, I say again. Would you wanna, maybe, uh," I glance at Alex, who's busy cheering for her sister. Convenient. "Do you want to- hang out in the summer some time?" Josh looks at me open-mouthed. Oh god how embarrassing. "I'm sorry," I say awkwardly and am about to move, but Josh grabs my hand.

"It's a date."

_**Chloe's POV:**_

"Chloe Stevenson." I smile for the flashes from Macey's mom's and the Hudson's cameras as I shake the principal's hand, but there's a third flash. I shake it off and flip my tassel to the other side, before heading over to my friends.

_**Aaron's POV:**_

"And now," Announces the principal. "We have a special treat for our graduates. Our staff, and the New Directions!"

The New Directions? I didn't know they were performing!

_**Mom and Dad: Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light**_

**_Staff and New Directions: Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_**  
**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_**  
**_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_**  
**_And no one will desert you_**  
**_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_**

**_Mom and Dad: Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_**  
**_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_**  
**_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_**  
**_And all your little brother's favourite songs_**

Alex whispers under her breath the next line as they sing it, and only Amelia and I can hear her as we're on either side of her,

**_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_**

**_Lottie &amp; Ethan: So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_**

**_Staff and New Directions: Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_**  
**_I could still be little_**  
**_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_**  
**_It could still be simple_**  
**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_**  
**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_**  
**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_Won't let no one break your heart_**  
**_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_**  
**_Oh, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_**

By the end of the song there's not a dry eye in the house. I have one hand in Amelia's and one in Alex's. And Alex isn't pulling away?

"Ally," Amelia says, noticing Alex's tears. "Are you alright?"

Alex reaches out for Amelia's hand behind my back so that we're all connected now. "I just realised everything I have is someday gonna be gone." She says quietly.

"Als," I smile. "We're never gonna be gone. We're the Hudson Triplets."

Amelia nods. "Forever."

"The William McKinley High School graduating class of 2030 everyone!" We throw up our caps and suddenly Chloe appears and dips Alex in a kiss. At the same time, I spot Harry, running up the steps. He pulls Amelia into a kiss too. Back to where we were before I guess. Then I notice a graduating girl called Megan who I recognise from home room checking me out. I glance back at my sisters, but they seem fine! Dave, Eddie and Jack give me a thumbs up and I laugh before I head over to talk to Megan.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

"Aah!" Amelia, Macey and I squeal as we jump up and down on the spot holding hands.

"I can't believe we're high school graduates!" I yell but I'm brought down from my joy when I see two very familiar people standing behind Amelia. I yank on my two best friends' arms and they turn around.

"Hi sweetheart," My dad says.

Macey and Amelia look at me, both unsure of what to do.

"Mom, Dad," I say, helpless too. "What are you doing here?"

I'm aware of presences behind me, and I notice that the whole Glee Club is here now. I spot Finn and Rachel talking to the principal. Rachel looks over and her eyes widen. I nod my head at her to say that I'm fine.

"We want you back honey," Mom says. "We've missed you so m-"

Alex steps forward and takes my hand. I can feel my strength growing with her beside me. "Do you want the real Chloe or the fake cardboard cut-out you used to know, Mr and Mrs Stevenson?" She asks them.

They glance at her. "Hello again Alex," Dad says. "I thought you and Chloe weren't friends."

"Oh we aren't," I say and hold up our hands, showing the rings.

"You got engaged to a woman!" Mom roars.

I try to hold back my tears. I shouldn't have expected anything less, and yet this cuts like a saw. "Gay marriage is LEGAL Mom!" I shout. "It has been for fifteen years! And even if it wasn't, I would still marry Alex in another state because this is part of who I am and she is part of who I am, and I would never change that."

My parents turn and head out, crashing into Finn and Rachel.

"Hello there," Finn says. "Heading out?" My parents have always hated them, and used to complain about how stupid they were to get married and have kids so young. My parents storm out. "Are you okay Chlo?" Finn asks.

"Yeah," I say. "They aren't my family anymore." I look at not just the Hudsons, but the whole Glee Club. "You guys are."

_**Dave's POV:**_

Just before everyone leaves, we decide to do an impromptu performance.

**_Alex: Yo, my best friends, best friends 'til the very end_**

**_Izzy: Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_**

**_Aaron: You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_**

**_Me: You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_**

**_Macey: 'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_**

**_Chloe: All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_**

**_Josh: And don't forget all the trouble we got into_**

**_Amelia: We got something you can't undo, do_**

**_Seniors: Laughing so damn hard_**

**_Crashed your dad's new car_**

**_All the scars we share_**

**_I promise, I swear_**

**_New Directions (including us): Wherever you go, just always remember_**

**_That you got a home for now and forever_**

**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**

**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**

**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**

**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**

**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_**

**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**

**_Yeah..._**

**_Underclassmen: Wherever you go, just always remember_**

**_That you got a home for now and forever_**

**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**

**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**

**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**

**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**

**_This is my oath to you_**

**_New Directions (including us): Oh ohh_**

**_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_**

**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**

**_Oh ohh_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**

**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**

**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**

**_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_**

We all finish the song with our arms linked, even Jack and Eddie have joined in and are with us. We **do** got something you can't undo. We've all been through so much together. I love these guys, and we're never going to stop loving and protecting each other.


	38. Epilogue- Five Years Later

_**Epilogue- Five years later**_

_**AN: FINAL CHAPTER OMG. I'm going to miss this story so much. I want to thank each and every one of my readers- reviewers, followers, favourite(r's?). I have been writing this story for over a year and I would have given up without your support! This was originally just a fluffy story as a break from the drama of All The Things I Lost which I was writing at the same time, but it really became a special story to me.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this final chapter (it finishes with the POV it started with)**_

_**Check out my next story (New New Directions) when I post it. It's another one about the next generation :)**_

* * *

_**5th August 2031**_

_**Amelia's POV:**_

I lean back against the sofa (creasing my perfect purple dress in the process) as I jog eighteen month old Stephanie Ariana Hudson-Stevenson up and down on my knee, casting a glance over to Chloe as I speak.

"Even though she doesn't share any Hudson or Berry blood; Steph definitely has our energy, she won't go to sleep!"

Chloe holds her arms out and I hand Steph over with a warning to be careful- her gorgeous dress will stain easily.

"I want a baby," Macey complains as she smooths her own purple dress down and sits next to me. "Well, you know, just the good parts- not the vomit and crying and late nights and stuff." Chloe and I both giggle.

"Well, you can't just get some of it, Mace," Says Chloe. "It's all or nothing."

"I didn't expect Alex to want a baby so early," Macey observes.

"Well," Chloe shifts Steph onto her hip. "It wasn't exactly her idea, but she could see I really wanted one, so she eventually gave in." Jack donated the sperm for them- he became quite good friends with her and Alex after we graduated high school seeing as he went to the same college as Chloe, and they were in quite a few of the same classes, so they got to know each other. "Before I knew it, I gave birth. I was in so much pain but I clearly remember looking up and seeing Alex holding her, her face lit up. She's a great mama."

"Ma-Ma?" Steph looks up when her Mommy mentions Alex.

"Mama's not here," Chloe says, letting Steph grab onto one of her fingers with her tiny baby hand, "we'll see her in a little bit. Be patient, baby, I wanna see her too!"

I smile at Chloe, she's such a good mom. I have to admit that I was a bit worried when they decided that they wanted a kid when they were both only twenty, but my parents said that if they were both certain that they wanted a baby then everything would turn out fine- and it has, in fact it's turned out better than fine. Stephanie is a beautiful, healthy brunette toddler with all three of her parents in her life (Alex and Chloe didn't want Steph to grow up wondering about her dad, and we're all friends with Jack anyway, so he comes to see his daughter lots), a tonne of family, and then her extended New Directions family which by now has enough members (current and alumni) to fill a village! My dad is still the coach of New Directions as well so we often go and help out if we can. Of course, it's harder for me living in New York, and for Aaron in New Haven, but Alex still lives in Ohio and Aaron and I try to come down as often as possible to help out or just to see our family and friends anyway.

"So," Chloe declares as she sits down on the chair opposite Macey and I after handing Steph to Macey. I can see Chloe's nervous (her left finger is twirling a piece of loose hair from her elaborate updo) because she's been working so hard for this and she thinks something's going to go wrong. So she's trying to distract herself. "We know that Macey can't have a baby because she hasn't found the right guy yet, as she keeps reminding us on FaceTime." I giggle a little and so does Macey because she knows Chloe's only teasing. "But Amy," I fall silent. "You and Harry have been together for like ten years,"

"Seven," I correct her.

She sticks her tongue out, "Seven. So have you guys talked about starting a family yet?"

I fiddle with my hands and finally look up. "Well, yeah. The thing is I want to be able to devote my time to my family, and I'm not trying to be selfish here, but I also want to follow my dreams first,"

"That's not selfish, Amy." Macey interrupts. "You're like, the best singer ever."

"Thanks," I say. "So, Harry and I have talked about it, and we're going to wait until I've finished my Broadway career. I've had some chorus jobs, and my run as Anita in West Side Story has finished. As you know, I've got the role of Cinderella in Into The Woods, that starts next year, and we're hoping it'll go on for at least a year or two. I might want to do another show after that, or that might feel like the right time to stop. I mean, I don't want to be looking after a child, AND doing eight shows a week. Harry wants to stick with his job as manager at NY TSI though, so we'll stay in New York, and we'll just improvise from there."

Macey and Chloe nod.

"Speaking of Harry, do you mind if I go and see him quickly, I'll be like five minutes and I'll take Stephanie as well so she can get some fresh air?"

Chloe says that of course I can go see my fiancé, so I hoist Steph up onto my hip and head outside- where the ceremony is going to be held. There seems to be thousands of guests, but I finally spot Harry with some of the other guys who used to be in New Directions.

"Hey beautiful." He says when he sees me and Steph, and then adds, "oh, and hi Amelia." I fake pout and he kisses me as an apology.

"Not much going on?" I ask as I get on my tiptoes and look out at the guests, all standing up and chatting.

"Not particularly." Harry shrugs. "I've been catching up with some of the alumni members of Glee Club I haven't seen in a decade. It's weird, though, it feels like yesterday." I nod in agreement and shift Steph to my right hip as I lean against Harry on my left side. He gently strokes my hair but stops when I complain that the stylist will murder him and I need a date to this wedding. "So no tantrums or drama of any sort in the brides' room?"

"No. Chlo and Mace were talking about baby strollers when I left, and Alex and Iz were quiet next door, I could only hear calm quiet conversation."

"That's disappointing!"

"Hey!" I smack him lightly and then kiss his forehead.

He chuckles, before pointing a little way off. "Is that Aaron's new girlfriend?"

The pretty girl with caramel blonde hair that Harry is talking about grabs two cups of something and brings them over to Aaron, who kisses her on the lips quickly.

"Yeah," I say. "She seems nice." Then I glance at the time. "Steph and I need to go back now. See you in a bit."

When I get back, Chloe and Macey are talking about where Chloe and Alex are going on honeymoon- Greece! Lucky!

"Girls," Mom's voice follows a knock on the door and then she opens it and pops her head around the door, "it's time."

_**Finn's POV:**_

Because Chloe's parents kicked her out when she was fifteen, and Rachel and I were officially her legal guardians until she was eighteen and she sees our house as home like the triplets do, I didn't know who I was going to give away!, but we've planned the ceremony in a non-traditional sort of way.

Chloe arrives first. "Oh, you look beautiful!" I say to my to-be-daughter-in-law.

And then I find myself tearing up as I see Alex, her eyes locked to Chloe's. Their dresses are different designs but both white and cream, and both with flowers as part of the design. They also each have flowery bangles, and pink rose bouquets. I offer both girls an arm and we head over to the back of the crowd. All the past girl New Directions that were there whilst the triplets and Chloe were there are the bridesmaids (as well as some of Chloe's college friends) and the boys partner them as the best men. They sit down in the pews right at the front after they have finished their walks.

There's a pause and then Amelia and Macey (Chloe couldn't choose between them and so had two maids of honour and no best man) and Izzy and Aaron (Alex's maid of honour and best man) with the flower girl, Steph, walk down the aisle, Amelia holding her niece. Another long pause as the music swells and then the three of us are walking down the aisle together.

At the altar, I give each girl a kiss on the cheek and then go sit down with Rachel. Rachel smirks at me as I wipe my eyes, but she leans into me. Alex and Chloe stare across at each other, eyes locked. They say their vows. When it's time for the rings to be exchanged I quickly hand them to Amelia, who 'helps' Steph give her mothers the matching rings, ie. Does it for her! It's Rachel's turn to cry now as she clings onto my hand.

I smile, remembering our special day. It was just after the triplets were born and the only people invited were our family- biological and Glee. Rachel always looks beautiful, but the short ivory dress and the flowers in her hair seemed to make her even more so that day. She finished her walk up the aisle, the service began, we said our vows, and as we started to kiss, three babies began to scream at the tops of their voices!

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may-" before the officiate even finishes talking, Alex joins hers and Chloe's lips as they wrap their arms around each other in a long kiss.

Oh my god, my first born baby's married!

_**Aaron's POV:**_

I wink at Lilly as I stand next to Izzy, who's in her purple maid of honour dress. My girlfriend rolls her eyes at me and giggles.

Alex and Chloe link arms and slowly walk down the aisle, carrying their daughter Stephanie between them. Amelia and Macey walk behind them, and then it's me and Izzy. The organ music gets less harsh as we escape out into the sunlight. It's a great day. The gazebos look magnificent as the sunlight sparkles off of them. The photographer takes the wedding party around to a space around the back with bushes and beautiful flowers. He works for Alex's company, which she is in charge of, so she's paying him for this, but we know it's going to be a great job.

After the photos have been taken, we head back around to the gazebos. Suddenly I'm hit by a force as Lilly crashes into me.

"Miss me?" I ask. She nods.

"The old woman next to me kept glaring at me when you were making me laugh," She pokes me.

I really like Lilly. I met her five years ago on my college's campus, when I was hiding from the frat party going on. Her friends had dragged her there but she was hiding too. We introduced ourselves and got to talking about all kinds of stuff, like Harry Potter. It took me four years to ask her out, luckily she was doing a bachelor's degree too. Now we live in a tiny apartment together, although we're hoping to get a bigger one soon. I have a job as a psychologist, and Lilly's still finishing her bachelor's degree.

"Wanna head to the reception?" She asks.

"Sure," I answer.

My parents head into the gazebo, followed by the wedding party, and then the DJ announces Alex and Chloe.

We all sit down in the first gazebo at the family and wedding party table. Lilly introduces herself to my family, unfortunately we couldn't fit the whole Glee Club on the table so it's just the newly-weds, their daughter, my parents, Amelia and Harry, Maeve and her boyfriend, Macey, Izzy, and my two sets of grandparents. The two tables closest to us house our closer Glee Club friends and Chloe and Alex's college friends.

Chloe taps her glass and everyone looks over. "I just want to thank you everyone, for coming. My wife and I," She grins at Alex. "Really appreciate your support and hope you have a fantastic time on this very special day." Chloe looks over to Mom and Dad. "Finn and Rachel, if you would like to do your toasts?"

Dad stands up and points to two projected images, where there are two pictures of five year olds. The scowling brunette is Alex, and the grinning redhead is Chloe. "Here are the compulsory embarrassing baby photos," He says and everyone chuckles. "I knew these two girls in the photos since they were both very young. I knew them when they didn't like each other, and when they didn't talk. I never expected two so different people to end up together, but they did!" The next image is a video. It's a duet Alex and Chloe sung in Glee Club together. "They make each other better people when they're together, and all the great relationships do that." He nods confidently. "That's why I know these two will go the distance. They may be young, but my wife and I married when we were the same age, and we're doing just fine."

Dad sits down and Mom stands up. "I'm the wife he's talking about," Everyone laughs at that too. "And I second that." The projector goes onto Alex and Chloe at prom. "There's a quote by a Chinese poet and philosopher, Lao Tzu, that comes to mind when I think of these two. He said, 'to love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.'" I take Lilly's hand with a smile as my mother continues. "Everyone has fears and worries. These girls, I know, have both been through problems in their lives, but true love saves lives and helps you through the hardest times."

Alex thanks Mom and Dad, then stands up too. "Now it's time for the starter!" There's a cheer around the gazebo and then the waiters bring out the first course.

_**Chloe's POV:**_

I can't believe Alex and I are married and have a kid. Finn and Rachel have been especially supportive.

Any other parent, especially mine, would probably freak out and refuse to give us their blessing to marry so early, but they didn't ask if they thought we were too young, they asked if were head over heels in love. It's like Rachel told me a few weeks ago. People who marry young's relationships don't end in heartbreak and divorce because they're young, the reason for those young marriages that do fail is that the couple don't understand each other. Alex and I knew each other well and loved each other deeply when I proposed, but since then we've had five years of living together and getting used to each other's habits and arguing and making up. Enough to know that we can get through anything together.

After our first course, Izzy and Macey make their speeches. They're both quite funny but also very heartfelt. After Alex and I are done feeding Steph, and eating the second course, Aaron and Amelia make their speeches.

Both of the speeches from my siblings in law include videos and photos like their parents' did, and they talk about high school and college and beyond.

"Chloe has always been my soul sister," Amelia finishes up. "And now it's official! I can't think of a better person to look after my sister Alex."

At the end of their speeches, and quite a few hugs, Alex and I go up to cut the cake. It's five layers and on one side it looks/tastes like devil cake and on the other it looks like angel cake. There's a figurine of Alex and I at the top.

_**Alex's POV:**_

After we've finished the wedding cake, we swap over to the other gazebo, and our maids of honour and best man start to sing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perry. The people all around are smiling at us. Mom is holding Steph. I link my arms around the back of Chloe's back and she holds around the back of my neck. I gaze into her eyes, but I do feel grateful when people stop staring at us and start dancing too. It means I can whisper to Chloe how sexy and amazing she is without worrying about people staring at us.

_**Harry's POV:**_

The babysitter took Steph back home a little while ago, and the other kids at the party are all gone, so it's gotten a bit more raucous. I finish talking to Nate and grab Amelia's hand when I spot her chatting to Alex and Aaron. "Hey babe," I shout nervously over the pounding music. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Amelia nods and we walk around the back of the gazebo and through the gardens, the music fading as we get further away. There's a few couples out by the fountain or sitting on the benches but it's relatively quiet. "Is everything alright?" She asks.

"Yeah of course," I say. Amelia sits down on a bench and shivers a little. "Cold?"

"A little," She says. I undo my jacket and drape it around her shoulders. Amelia's eyes seem to sparkle in the dim light of evening, more than usual.

"I love you," I say abruptly.

Amelia giggles. "I love you too." She pulls me down to sit beside the bench with her and then she leans into me and we watch the stars in the sky.

_**Rachel's POV:**_

Lovingly, Finn places a kiss on my temple. We've been sitting on this bench just watching the sun's last embers for the day, the sky darken and the stars start to appear. I see Amelia and Harry appear, swinging their joined hands. They walk a little further and talk for a moment then revert to the same position Finn and I are in.

We noticed Aaron and his girlfriend Lilly curled up across from us when we sat down here now. I'd expect Alex and Chloe to still be dancing, but they show up to, sitting on the edge of the fountain and whispering.

"Do you remember what your mom said after I gave birth?" I ask Finn, though it's a rhetorical question. "She said that with parents like you and, the Finchel kids' future is bright." I'm proud that my kids have all followed their dreams. Aaron works as a psychologist, Amelia is a Broadway performer, and Alex owns her own photography company. The fact that they've all found some love in their lives is amazing too, not just in partners, but in their friends.

Finn takes my hand and holds it to his chest so I can feel his heartbeat. "Hear that?" He says. "Finchel's future is still bright too."


	39. The New New Directions (finally!)

Hi anyone still following Finchel's Future! I know it's been ages but I've been taking some time to write a lot of stories. If anyone's still interested I'm going to start posting my new story the New New Directions today. It's a next generation story again but I'm using less song lyrics as I agree that they did start to take over the story before.

This fic is going to focus on Aria (daughter of Finn and Rachel, Sam is her stepfather), Daniel (son of Emma and Will), Beth (daughter of Quinn and Puck, adopted by Shelby), Aisha (daughter of two OC's) and from chapter 4; Asher and Kaelynn (the older children of Santana and Brittany). Also, I brought Maeve back from FF cause I love her character so much!

I've worked hard on this story and I hope you enjoy reading it like I'm enjoying writing it. :)

_**The characters are:**_

_**Finn+Rachel  
**__**Aria Melody Berry- 14/15 years old. Main character. Aria's the opposite of her Broadway loving mother in many ways. She's into rock, alternative and R&amp;B, she dyes her hair with blue streaks- but she's just as feisty as Rachel Berry and she has her dead father's leadership and kindness, especially for the people she loves. Is Aria's careless act just that? An act?**_

_**Sam+Rachel**_

_**Bailey Evans – 6/7 years old. Minor character.  
Travis Evans- 4/5 years old. Minor character.**_

_**Will+Emma**__**  
Daniel Finn Schuester- 14/15 years old. Main character. Daniel knows that his mom probably has a pamphlet for his problems at school, if he can ever be brave enough to talk to his parents about it. He's sick and tired of all the cool kids making fun of him and calling him names, but will he ever get up the nerve to tell anyone what's going on?  
Eleanor Schuester- 11 years old. Minor Character**_

_**Quinn+Puck**_

_**Beth Corcorran- 17/18 years old. Main character. Beth has had the perfect life; head of the cheerleading squad, the best friend anyone could hope for, three parents that love her more than anything in the world. She's the Queen Bee everyone wishes they themselves were in high school. But when something happens to one of her parents, how will Beth cope?  
Unnamed baby/babies- not born yet. Minor character/s.**_

_**OC+OC**_

_**Aisha Abdi- 17/18 years old. Main character. Aisha and Beth have been best friends since first grade when the blonde girl asked if she could do Aisha's hair. Aisha seems like the perfect popular Indian daughter, but she's hiding a secret that will ruin her if it gets out.**_

_**Santana and Brittany**_

_**Asher Lopez-Pierce- 18 years old. Main character. When the Lopez-Pierces move back to Lima, Asher realises this is his final year of high school. He needs to man up and start living life, rather than standing on the sidelines.**_

_**Kaelynn Lopez-Pierce- 16/17 years old. Main character. Kaelynn's wary about making new friends after the betrayal she went through last year, will the Glee kids be able to help her?**_

_**Jackson 'Jax' Lopez-Pierce- 12 years old. Minor character.**_

_**Dane Lopez-Pierce- 8 years old. Minor character.**_

_**OC+OC**__**  
Liam Fenton- 14 years old. Major character. Liam might seem like he's the one that's just there to make up the numbers, but he's got a voice and a secret dream.**_

_**OC+OC**_

_**Natalia Gonzales- 14 years old. Major character. Natalia suffered her fair share of abuse as the only Mexican girl at her first few schools. When she transferred to Aria, Danny and Liam's middle school in seventh grade, she finally found some friends. They stuck up for her and now it's her turn to return the favour.  
**_

_**Burt+Carole**__**  
Maeve Hummel- 17 years old. Major character. When Maeve was just three years old, her brother Finn died at the age of nineteen. People don't think she remembers but she does. Her parents really tried their best and so did her other brother Kurt, but those first few years were tough and she had to learn to look out for herself. Now it's senior year and she's determined to make it her best year ever.**_

_**Kurt+Blaine**__**  
Phoebe Anderson-Hummel- 8 years old. Minor character.  
Charles Anderson-Hummel- 4 years old. Minor character.**_

_**Sheldon+OC**_

_**Kieran Beiste- 14 years old. Major character. Kieran's a twin, and he's the less confident one…or is he? Kieran is bullied just like Natalia was, and just like her, he won't let people hurt his friends, well, he wouldn't… if he had any.  
Maya Beiste- 14 years old. Major character. Maya might seem tough, but inside, she's as easy to blow over as a feather. Her father went through a gender change and although these days it should be a more accepted thing, she's grown up with the whispers and jeers to know that she has to hide her fear behind a fake attitude…**_

_**Sue+OC**__**  
Robin Sylvester- 16 years old. Major character. Having downs syndrome won't define Robin. She's just as much of a fighter as her mother, and while last year wasn't her best, she's coming back this year with a vengeance.**_

_**Marley+Jake**_

_**Jasmine Puckerman- 8 years old. Minor character.**_

_**Matthew Puckerman- 8 years old. Minor character.**_

_**OC+OC**_

_**Lucas Obermier- 16 years old. Minor character.**_

_**OC+OC**_

_**Dylan Cohen- 16 years old. Minor character.**_

_**Kitty and Artie**__**  
Austin Abrams- 12 years old. Mentioned only.  
Abigail Abrams- 10 years old. Mentioned only.**_


End file.
